Gundam Build Fighters Try: Saga of Yōko Anubis
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Siete años después del torneo mundial llega un misterioso nuevo luchador más fuerte que Sei y Meijin que nadie conoce. Este Ayudara a unos chicos a cumplir su sueño mientras espera un gran oponente que pueda combatir contra el. Es M por si acaso
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-La Historia Original **Gundam Build Fighters Try Alpha** de Soulreapern que la adopto de Lastnamikazekazer, pero él la dejo el 9 de junio del 2015. Yo le pedí permiso para traducirla y poder continuar la historia y tenga un final.

-Como la historia llevaba 11 capítulos yo voy a traducirlos, modificarlos y subirlos. A partir del punto en donde se dejó la historia será de mi creación.

-Voy a cambiar varios detalles como el Gunpla de Naruto, que era un Wing Exia Gundam, yo voy a remplazar por otro de mi creación.

-Otra cosa. Este capítulo será la unión del Capítulo 1, 2 y 3 de la historia de Soulreapern, solo lo hice para cambiar un poco las cosas.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla normal.

\- _"_ pensamiento".

 **Técnica:**

Ejemplos:

 **-Seiken-Zuki.**

 **-Ryūsei Rasen-Ken (Puño en Espiral de Meteorito)**

 **-Hadō Reppaku-Ken (Puño de Onda Explosiva)**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Gundam.

* * *

" **Gundam Build Fighters Try: Saga of Yōko Anubis** **"**

" **Capítulo I"**

" **El Encuentro"**

* * *

Han pasado siete años desde que Iori Sei y Aria von Keiji Asuna ganaron el 7° Torneo del Campeonato Mundial de Gunpla Battle. El Campeonato de Batalla de Gunpla ahora es operado por Yajima. Con nuevas reglas y nuevos modos de batalla, el juego se hizo aún más popular.

No solo sabía esto, sino que hay una persona que tiene una habilidad que incluso superó a Iori Sei en la construcción de Gunpla y en la lucha. No participo en ningún torneo, porque los encontró demasiado problemáticos. Pero, aun así, viajo por el mundo para luchar contra los mejor peleadores del mundo. Un rumor decía que había derrotado al 3º Meijin Kawaguchi. Meijin después de la batalla le ofreció convertirse en el 4º, pero lo rechazo. Cuando preguntamos por qué, él dijo que sería demasiado problemático y demasiada responsabilidad. Todos tenían una gota de sudor por su respuesta, pero simplemente se fue perezosamente y saludó con la mano cuando se fue.

Acerca de su apariencia, nadie sabe cómo se ve porque siempre se esconde bajo un manto negro. Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara muy detallada de color negro con detalles morados con el ojo izquierdo tapado y esa parte más larga que el resto (N/A: La Máscara de Spectra Phantom de Bakugan). Cuando le preguntaron sobre su nombre, les dijo que lo llamaran "Spectra". Spectra quería luchar contra Iori Sei, pero nunca logró encontrarlo. Es por eso que se encuentra en la ciudad natal de Iori Sei, para buscarlo.

La verdadera identidad de Spectra es Naruto Uzumaki. Un genio en la construcción de Gunpla y un adicto a Gundam. Ah, y él también adora el ramen. El ídolo de Naruto no es otro que Setsuna F. Seiei de Gundam 00. Naruto decidió que ya había viajado lo suficiente y decidió que encontraría a Iori Sei más tarde.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico joven bastante alto, con la piel bronceada, con unos azules que era como mirar un profundo océano. Tenía el cabello rubio claro y bastante largo, con el flequillo en su peinado que iba a la izquierda y le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, así como también un mechón de su cabello amarrado con una trenza del lado derecho de su cabeza (N/A: El Peinado de Hamura Ōtsutsuki, pero con el flequillo más largo), la cual le llegaba a su barbilla y vestía el clásico uniforme escolar japones.

-Bien, ahora donde voy-dijo Naruto y saco un mapa-Primero debo ir a la Academia Seihō-Dijo Naruto y tomo rumbo a esa Academia.

* * *

En algún lugar de la ciudad

* * *

Un chico estaba rodeado por otros 3, dos de ellos estaban en el suelo y uno todavía estaba de pie, todos se sentían nerviosos mientras el chico se sostenía con confianza.

\- ¡Gahh! -Gritó el único tipo parado y apuntando con su puño al niño. El niño sonrió, dejó su equipaje sobre su hombro y golpeó el aire haciendo que su oponente se detuviera en su camino. Luego comenzó a mostrar sus habilidades de lucha pateando y golpeando el aire. Su oponente se pone de puntillas nerviosamente después de presenciar lo que el muchacho es capaz de hacer.

-T-tan fuerte-tartamudeó el tipo que cayó en el trasero. El chico se le acercó e inclinó un poco su cuerpo.

-Oye, tú le preguntó el chico- ¿Conoces esta chica de la foto? –Pregunto el chico mientras le mostraba al chico la foto del más joven de él, quien usa un gi de entrenamiento abrazando y abrazando a una chica con cabello rojo otoñal y usando un vestido de verano. Ambos tienen una sonrisa brillante-Necesito saber dónde está-Dijo el Chico

-E-Ella es una bombón-dijo el chico frente a él mientras se sonrojaba locamente- ¿Es ella tu novia? –Pregunto el Matón.

-Eso no es lo que pregunté-respondió el chico-Pregunte ¿sabes dónde está? –Pregunto nuevamente el chico

-Yo-yo podría haberla visto-murmuró el chico.

-¿¡Dónde!? -preguntó el Chico pelirrojo.

\- ¡No lo sé! –Respondió el Matón

\- ¡Dijiste que la viste! –Grito El Pelirrojo.

-N-no te enojes-dijo asustado y se cubrió.

\- ¿Hey, Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó una nueva voz. Era la voz de un policía.

-Este tipo de repente-dijo el niño, pero fue cortado cuando el tipo en el suelo se arrastró hacia los dos tipos en el suelo.

\- ¡A-ayúdame! ¡Me va a matar! -exclamó el tipo en pánico.

\- ¡¿Q-qué? -gritó el chico con sorpresa y pánico. Las sirenas de la policía fueron escuchadas, rodeando el área.

\- ¿Explicaría lo que está pasando? -preguntó un policía y se acercó al niño. Una nueva voz se escuchó detrás de él.

\- ¡Oh, otouto! Aquí estás. Debería haber deducido que no podrías encontrar el camino a mi casa-Dijo Naruto dramáticamente, como un actor profesional.

El pelirrojo parpadeó sorprendido y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja entendió de inmediato. Naruto se acercó al policía y dice.

-Perdona mi otouto, a veces puede ser muy desagradable. Siempre resuelve los problemas a través de la violencia. Aunque no malinterpretes, es un buen chico. Solo perdónalo esta vez-Dijo Naruto

El policía miró al chico pelirrojo y el chico asintió rápidamente con una sonrisa nerviosa. El policía suspiró y luego se volvió hacia el chico, dijo.

-Está bien, te perdonaré esta vez. Pero no habrá la próxima vez. Gracias a tu hermano por eso. De acuerdo, me voy ahora-Dijo El Policía yéndose

Con eso, toda la fuerza policial abandonó la ubicación. Los tres muchachos en el suelo inmediatamente se levantaron y huyeron lo antes posible. Cuando se fueron todos, el chico se volvió hacia el chico rubio y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por salvarme-Agradeció el Niño a Naruto.

-No hay problema, niño-respondió Naruto agitando su mano-Aunque intenta no meterse en problemas nunca más-Dijo Naruto. La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y preguntó, mientras le mostraba al rubio la misma imagen que le mostró al matón.

\- ¿Ves a esta chica en algún lado? Necesito encontrarla-Pregunto el chico mostrando la foto.

Naruto miró la imagen durante unos minutos y luego murmuró-Oh si la conozco-Respondió Naruto.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! –Pregunto el Chico.

-Sí, ella es Kamiki Mirai. Estudiante de la Academia Seihō y modelo amateur. Estudiamos juntos hace años-Respondió Naruto.

-Sí, esa es mi Nee-Chan (Hermana Mayor). Tengo que ir a Inscribirme ahí, Vamos juntos ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto el chico

-No me importa. Vámonos entonces ... Pero antes de irnos, quiero saber una cosa-le preguntó Naruto, luego le señaló al niño y continuó-Quiero saber tu nombre. Soy Naruto, por cierto. Uzumaki Naruto-Se presentó Naruto al chico. El Chico Pelirrojo parpadeó y se golpeó levemente al olvidarse de presentarse.

-Perdona mi rudeza, Naruto-san. Soy Sekai, Kamiki Sekai. Encantado de conocerte-Se presentó Sekai y luego procede a darle la mano a Naruto. Naruto acepta el apretón de manos y responde.

-Encantado de conocerte también, Sekai-kun. Ahora, creo que deberíamos darnos prisa-Dijo Naruto y se fueron.

* * *

Academia Seihō.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron en la sala de la escuela para celebrar el primer lugar, que Kosaka Yuuma logró obtener en el Concurso Artístico de Gunpla.

-Tengo buenas noticias para nuestra escuela-dijo la directora-En el Concurso Artístico de Gunpla, que se celebró ayer, un modelo hecho por nuestro estudiante de segundo año, Kosaka Yuuma, recibió un glorioso Gran Premio-Después del anuncio, los estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir en voz alta.

-Por favor, ven al escenario, Kosaka-dijo el director con orgullo. El chico con el pelo corto y azul con gafas subió al escenario. Los vítores se hicieron más fuertes en el momento en que Yuuma caminó hacia el escenario.

\- ¡Kosaka!

-Kosaka-kun~

\- ¡Yuuma!

Yuuma se inclinó hacia abajo mientras recibía los elogios de los estudiantes. Aunque en la mezcla de la multitud todavía hay una chica rubia que se quedó bastante tiempo. Miró a Yuuma y pensó "Yuuma-kun".

* * *

Flashback.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no quieres unirte al Club de Batallas Gunpla? -le preguntó la chica mientras la presionaba hacia el árbol y miraba a Yuuma. Yuuma miró al cielo y respondió solemnemente.

-Simplemente perdí interés en batallas Gunpla, sempai. Por favor, busca a alguien más para unirte al club. Porque ya no pelearé más-respondió Yuuma.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

La chica rubia caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, pero se detuvo porque había un estudiante esperándola. Solo mirándolo, ella ya se sintió realmente molesta.

-Miyaga-sempai-la chica saludó al estudiante frente de ella.

\- ¿No es increíble Kosaka?- preguntó Miyaga-Como presidente del Club de Modelos de Plastico, estoy muy orgulloso de tener ese junior-Dijo El Presidente.

-Supongo-Respondió la chica y estaba a punto de irse, pero la mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Hoshino, ¿cuándo te olvidarás del Club de Batallas Gunpla? -preguntó Miyaga-Debido a que uno de nuestros estudiantes ganó el Torneo Mundial, el club aún puede existir. Pero eso fue hace 7 años, es una gloria del pasado, de hecho, a partir de este año, eres el único miembro que queda-Dijo Miyaga.

\- ¡Eso es porque tu club robó a todos nuestros miembros! -replicó Hoshino enojado.

-No es muy agradable. Ganamos miembros porque ganamos concursos, mientras que tu club de Batallas no pudo siquiera pasar la primera ronda-dijo Miyaga y se ajustó las gafas-Además, Gunpla Battle no tenía sentido en primer lugar. Luchas con el modelo que le pones a hacer mucho esfuerzo y se arruinará si pierdes, la idea de tiempo es una contradicción. Originalmente, los caminos correctos y adecuados de la creación de modelos de plástico era disfrutar el proceso de construcción y la perfección del buscador de su trabajo. Hoshino, le tengo un gran respeto como constructor de Gunpla. Sea bienvenido a nuestro club en cualquier momento-Dijo Miyaga.

-No, gracias. Quiero jugar Batallas Gunpla-declinó Hoshino y comenzó a alejarse.

-Fumina Hoshino ... te estás presionando demasiado, pero esa terquedad también es uno de tus encantos-dijo Miyaga ajustando sus gafas. Hoshino se estremeció por los elogios del tipo espeluznante y murmuró

\- ¡Maldito hombre de Mantis religiosa! Todo lo que sale de su boca es tan espeluznante-Con eso ella se alejó.

* * *

Salón de Clases.

* * *

Todos miraron a Naruto y Sekai mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Actualmente están buscando la oficina del maestro. Cuando finalmente lo encontraron, abrieron la puerta.

-Lo siento por mi tardanza-Dijo Sekai entrando. Aunque el maestro parece hablar de algo con Hoshino. Se volvieron para mirar a Naruto y Sekai.

-Soy una nueva estudiante de transferencia. Kamiki Sekai, desu-dijo Sekai con una sonrisa mientras saludaba.

-Me gustaría registrarme como alumno de esta academia. Soy Uzumaki Naruto-se presentó Naruto mientras agitaba su mano para saludarlos.

\- ¿Un estudiante transferido? No me dijeron algo así-se preguntó el maestro sorprendido. Sekai se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo y respondió.

-De hecho, debería estar aquí hace un mes. Pero debido a mi entrenamiento, no podría venir antes-Se volvió hacia la maestra y le preguntó- ¿En qué clase debería estar? –Pregunto Sekai.

-Espere un minuto. Le preguntaré al director-dijo la maestra y tomó un papel y un bolígrafo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto el Profesor.

-Kamiki Sekai, desu-Respondió Sekai.

\- ¿Año? –Preguntó el Profesor.

-Segundo año-Respondió Sekai.

-Kamiki Sekai...segundo año-repitió el maestro. Se puso de pie para irse, pero se volvió hacia Sekai y le dijo-Espera aquí. Regresaré-luego se volvió hacia Naruto y le dijo-Tú también, Uzumaki-san. Traeré los documentos para que te registres- Y se fue.

\- ¡Gracias! -ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Después de irse, Sekai y Naruto estuvieron en silencio por un tiempo antes de que Sekai decidiera preguntarle a la chica que todavía estaba allí.

-Eres el alumno de esta escuela, ¿verdad? -preguntó Sekai volteándose hacia Hoshino.

Hoshino se volvió hacia él sonriendo y levantó su mano para que temblara mientras la presentaba-Soy Fumina Hoshino, estudiante de tercer año aquí. Encantado de conocerte, chico nuevo-Luego se volvió hacia Naruto y lo saludó también-Encantado de conocerte también, sempai.

\- ¿Sempai? -se preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno, obviamente eres más viejo que yo, así que asumí que estarás en cuarto grado-explicó Hoshino alzando las cejas.

-Bueno, tienes razón, Encantado de conocerte entonces, Fumina-chan-la saludó Naruto.

\- ¿Hay un club de karate aquí, sempai? -preguntó Sekai.

\- ¿Club de Karate? No-respondió Hoshino sorprendido por la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué hay de judo o kendo? -preguntó Sekai.

-Ninguno. No hay clubes marciales en nuestra escuela-Respondió Hoshino para desgracia de Sekai.

-Bueno, es una lástima. Me hubiera gustado unirme al club de kendo-Dijo Naruto y suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¿Eh ?! Entonces, ¿a qué club debería unirme? -Exclamó Sekai volviéndose loco.

Hoshino piensa por un tiempo y se le ocurrió una idea. Ella miró a Sekai y luego Naruto le preguntó

-Oye, ¿os gusta Gunpla? –Pregunto Hoshino.

Ante su pregunta, los ojos de Naruto se volvieron hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, lo que causó que Hoshino se divirtiera con su expresión. Aunque la pregunta de Sekai casi la hizo estrellar su cuerpo contra el suelo.

-Eh? Gunpla? ... ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Sekai y tanto Hoshino como Naruto parpadearon por un momento y luego dijeron exclamaron juntos.

\- ¿No sabes lo que es Gunpla? ¿Dónde has estado viviendo? En una roca-Dijeron Sorprendidos Naruto y Hoshino.

-Gunpla es la abreviatura de modelo plástico de Gundam, ¿No sabes qué es eso? –explicó y pregunto Naruto mirando a Sekai. Sekai solo negó con la cabeza con una mirada atónita. Hoshino comenzó a enloquecer.

\- ¡Increíble! Hay un chico que nunca oyó hablar de Gunpla-Dijo Naruto y sacudió la cabeza dramáticamente.

-Nunca esperes que mi Kohai quede tan atrás de la civilización. Pero corregiremos eso-Entonces Naruto se volvió hacia Hoshino y le propuso-Fumina-chan, tenemos que mostrarle a este tipo las maravillas de Gunpla Battle y rápidamente-Dijo Naruto.

-Sí, señor-Hoshino se volvió hacia Naruto y saludó bromeando. Con eso ella comenzó a arrastrar a Sekai con ella, Naruto los seguía detrás. Mientras lo arrastraban, Sekai gritó.

-Oy, ustedes dos no me explicaron nada acerca de este arma, algo. ¡Ni siquiera estuve de acuerdo! –Grito Sekai siendo arrastrado, Pero Hoshino simplemente lo ignoró y lo arrastró al club con una sonrisa en la cara. Justo cuando se marchaban, la maestra entró a la sala con documentos, mientras miraba el papel en su mano

-Kamiki Sekai, segundo año, clase B-Luego levantó la vista y se sorprendió- ¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fue? Y a Uzumaki-san también-Se preguntó el Profesor.

* * *

Club de Batallas Gunpla.

* * *

Sekai miró alrededor de la sala del club con interés, mientras que Naruto se acercaba al armario lleno de Gunplas y miró la taza con el nombre de Iori Sei y Reiji en él.

-Entonces ... ¿qué vamos a hacer aquí, sempai? -Preguntó Sekai mirando a Hoshino.

-Batallas Gunpla por supuesto-Respondió Hoshino sonriendo y Luego sacó un GM Cardigan y lo puso frente a Sekai mientras decía-Esto es un Gunpla. Con esto vamos a luchar-Dijo Hoshino. Los ojos de Sekai brillan mirando a Gunpla, luego corrió a la puerta para escapar.

\- ¡¿Diablos?! Pensé que dijiste que íbamos a pelear, ¡pero me acabas de enseñar un juguete! –Grito Sekai. Naruto y Hoshino lograron retenerlo y lo ataron a una silla. Naruto tiene suficiente de su lucha y bondadosa Sekai en la cabeza.

\- ¡Baka! Ella ni siquiera ha terminado de explicar y ya te asustas. ¡Solo déjala terminar y luego decide! –Dijo Naruto. Hoshino miró agradecido a Naruto y se volvió hacia Sekai y dijo.

-Ahora continuaré la explicación. Primero activamos el campo de batalla-Hoshino activa el campo de batalla y el sistema dice " **Gunpla Battle simulation mode, startup. Battle damage level set to C ("Modo de simulación de batalla de Gunpla, arranque. Nivel de daño de batalla establecido en C)".** Después de que el campo esté activado. " **Please set your GP Base (Por Favor, pon tu GP Base)** "-Ahora tenemos que configurar el GP que contiene la Gunpla y los datos del luchador-Después de que se estableció la base GP- " **Beinning Plavsky Particle Dispersal (** **Comienzo de Dispersión de Partículas Plavsky** **)** " dijo el sistema y todo el campo de batalla brillaba azul y lleno de partículas de Plavsky. Sekai alzó la vista con asombro, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Naruto miró la expresión de Sekai con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿No es hermoso? ¡Te sorprenderá lo que estas partículas podrían hacer! -Dijo Hoshino con una sonrisa. De repente, el campo de batalla cambia a un desierto después del resplandor. " **Field 2: Desert (Campo 2: Desierto)"** -Dijo el sistema y se mostró un gran desierto

-Y ahora el campo se vuelve así, después de la dispersión de las partículas. Aquí es donde lucharemos. ¿No es simplemente genial? -Preguntó Naruto a Sekai con estrellas en los ojos, como un niño que acaba de recibir un caramelo. Sekai solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente, no podía creer lo que veía, lo que estaba viendo era casi como en realidad.

-Finalmente, estableces tu Gunpla en la GP Base y ahora puedes comenzar la batalla-explicó Hoshino y configuró su Powered GM Cardigan en la GP Base. la GP Base escaneó su Gunpla y la cabeza del Gunpla brilló y donde Hoshino se quedó transformado en una cabina de piloto.

 **Battle start**

-Hoshino Fumina. **Powered GM Cardigan** , aquí voy-dijo Hoshino con una sonrisa y lanzó su Gunpla al campo de batalla. GM Cardigan voló, lo que sorprendió mucho a Sekai

\- ¡Woah! Puede volar-Dijo Sekai sorprendido

-Con esta consola, puedes controlar tu Gunpla libremente-explicó Hoshino y moviendo las esferas en sus manos. GM Cardigan sigue volando e incluso se dio la vuelta para presumir.

-Realmente me gusta que esté vivo-Dijo Sekai. De repente, Hoshino detectó una señal frente a ella y acercó el zoom para mostrar un Zaku Gunpla en la pantalla.

-Esta es una Gunpla enemiga configurada por el modo de simulación-explicó Naruto. De repente, Zaku sacó su arma y disparó a Hoshino, lo que la hizo esquivar.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Incluso puede disparar un rayo! –Dijo Sekai Cardigan voló más cerca de él.

-No son todas las armas que puedes usar, por ejemplo ... algo así-dijo Hoshino, abrió la esfera y eligió una espada de rayos. GM Cardigan sacó una espada de la viga de su hombro y separó al Zaku por la mitad, destruyéndola. Hoshino desactivó el sistema y luego se volvió hacia Sekai y dijo-

-Esta es una batalla de Gunpla. ¿Quieres intentarlo? -Dijo Hoshino sonriendo, ya que ya esperaba la respuesta de Sekai.

Sekai asintió con la cabeza rápidamente con estrellas en sus ojos, lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera satisfactoriamente. Hoshino luego se volvió hacia Naruto y le dijo-Sempai, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotros? ¡Me gustaría ver tus habilidades en la batalla de Gunpla! –Dijo Hoshino.

Naruto parpadeó y luego respondió-Um, seguro. Solo déjame buscar mi Gunpla-Dijo Naruto u Con eso, Naruto abrió su bolsa que llevaba consigo. Se veía pensativo en la bolsa y luego decidió. Sacó un Gunpla y Hoshino quedó sin aliento por lo perfectamente que se hizo. Fue un Amazing Strike Freedom Gundam, pero estaba cubierto por una especie de capucha.

\- ¡Sugoi! ¿Este Gunpla es tuyo, sempai? -Naruto solo asintió con orgullo- ¡Qué obra maestra! Si pudieras hacer un Gunpla tan increíble, ¿por qué no participaste en ningún concurso? -preguntó Hoshino curiosamente sosteniendo a Amazing Strike Freedom Gundam en su mano.

\- ¡Nah! Será demasiado problemático-respondió Naruto perezosamente con un gesto de su mano. Hoshino sudaba por su respuesta. Ella decidió crear una GP Base para Sekai.

Mientras tanto, Sekai miró alrededor del armario y trató de encontrar un Gunpla adecuado para él. Hasta el momento, no le gustaba nada. Observó la taza, la tomó para leer y notó que había una escotilla abajo, la abrió y notó un Dom Gunpla en ella.

-Sekai-kun, ¿elegiste tu Gunpla? - preguntó Hoshino acercándose a él. Sekai se volvió hacia ella y respondió.

-Sí, escojo este-Dijo Sekai mostrando su Dom Gunpla, Hoshino lo miró y respondió.

-Oh, la buena elección, un Dom de las Fuerzas Zeon. Pero nunca noté que hay este modelo en mi club-Dijo Hoshino.

* * *

Cambio de Escena.

* * *

Naruto y Hoshino le contaron a Sekai todo sobre el control básico de Gunpla y, sorprendentemente, Sekai es muy bueno en el manejo de su Gunpla. Sekai estaba tan emocionado que olvidó el alcance del campo de batalla. Su Dom se salio del campo de batalla y estaba a punto de caer al suelo. Sekai y Hoshino vieron eso y saltaron al mismo tiempo para atraparlo. Sekai logró obtenerlo.

El resultado fue entretenido. Hoshino estaba encima de Sekai, mientras se miraban sorprendidos. Hoshino se olvidó de su condición y preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo está el Gunpla? -Ella miró a Gunpla en la mano de Sekai y dio suspiro de alivio. De repente, miró su posición e inmediatamente se separó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Inmediatamente se alejaron el uno del otro, entonces Hoshino murmura en voz alta mientras se inquieta-

-Cuando esté fuera de límites, el Gunpla dejará de moverse-Dijo Hoshino juntando los dedos de manera nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

-Yo ... yo entiendo-respondió Sekai frotándose tímidamente la cabeza.

-Que tierno-Dijo Naruto. De repente, sintió una presencia en la puerta y notó que alguien estaba allí.

-¿Qué...qué diablos están haciendo ustedes dos? -preguntó Miyaga con una contracción en su ojo.

* * *

Después de la Explicación.

* * *

-Ya veo ... Así que fue solo un accidente. Me siento aliviado-dijo Miyaga. Luego miró a Sekai y a Naruto y les preguntó - ¿Sois ustedes dos nuevos miembros? El pelirrojo parece no tener ninguna experiencia en la lucha o la construcción de Gunpla. Hoshino, ¿de verdad crees que entrarás en el Campeonato de Batalla de Gunpla con este aficionado? –Pregunto Miyaga.

\- ¿Es eso un problema? -preguntó Hoshino.

-Solo te avergonzarás-respondió Miyaga casualmente.

-Acabas de salir de la nada y comienzas a insultar a Sekai-kun. ¿Quién diablos eres tú? -preguntó Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Yo soy Daiki Miyaga, el presidente del Club de Modelos de Plástico. Será mejor que seas respetuoso con tus superiores-respondió Miyaga y cruzó las manos con arrogancia.

-Tal arrogancia. Uno, soy mayor que tú, entonces eso me hace el superior aquí-Dijo Naruto y luego dijo- ¿Puedes respaldar tus palabras, Mantis-teme? -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que hizo que Miyaga ganara una marca en el apodo.

-Tienes una gran boca. Muy bien, te llevaré tanto a ti como a ese chico. Sé algo sobre la batalla de Gunpla-respondió Miyaga con confianza.

\- ¡Espera! Sekai-kun acaba de comenzar a luchar hoy-se quejó Hoshino.

-Solo quedan 2 meses para la clasificación regional. No tienes tiempo para relajarte-respondió Miyaga. Hoshino parecía preocupado, entonces Naruto se volvió hacia ella y dijo.

-No te preocupes, Fumina-chan. Yo y Sekai estaremos bien-Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

* * *

Club de Modelos de Plástico.

* * *

Los miembros del club estaban construyendo sus modelos, de repente uno de ellos se precipitó y exclamó.

\- ¡Oy, nuestro presidente va a luchar con un miembro del Club de Batalla Gunpla! -Dijo un miembro del Club Todos ellos estaban sorprendidos. Un chico de cabello azul que llevaba gafas también escuchó y detuvo su acción y dijo.

\- ¿Eh? -Dijo el Chico.

* * *

Volviendo al Club de Batalla Gunpla.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, un anciano se acercó a la ventana y vio que el campo de batalla se iluminaba-Una batalla de Gunpla ¿eh? -Dijo el hombre, Ha pasado un tiempo desde que vio una batalla de Gunpla en ese club, así que decidió quedarse a observar.

En la sala del club, la batalla ya comenzó. El Gunpla de Miyaga era un Enact verde, aunque Naruto lo llamó Mantis Enact. El Enact estaba disparando contra Dom, pero Amazing Strike lo interceptó y usó unas espadas para desviar el rayo.

-Esa Gunpla ciertamente es una buena versión. No es una sorpresa que seas el presidente de tu club-dijo Naruto mientras aún desviaba los disparos.

_-o es nada. Los miembros de mi club podrían hacer algo mucho más grande que esto-respondió Miyaga, sacó la espada de rayos y cargó contra a Amazing Strike. Fue la fuerza de retroceder cuando Dom disparó con una bazooka. Enact luego voló y comenzó a disparar misiles desde sus rodillas al Dom, El Dom no pudo esquivar a tiempo y recibió un disparo del Enact. Hoshino lo vio y exclamó preocupado.

\- ¡Sekai-kun! -Grito Hoshino preocupada.

\- ¿Es eso lo mejor que ustedes dos pueden hacer? De ser cierto, entonces no tendrán la oportunidad de una verdadera batalla. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, el consejo estudiantil considera cerrar el Club de Batallas Gunpla-dijo Miyaga.

\- ¿Qué, cerrarlo? –Repitió Hoshino en sorpresa.

-Sí, serás clausurado porque tu capacidad de lucha es inferior a la de un miembro del club de modelos de plástico-dijo Miyaga con una sonrisa. Naruto se volvió hacia ella y le dijo

-No te preocupes, Fumina-chan. Eso no sucederá, porque no vamos a perder-Luego se volvió hacia Sekai y dijo-Oye, Sekai deja de contenerme. ¡Muéstrame tu verdadero poder! –Dijo Naruto. Sekai miró a Naruto sorprendido al principio y luego sonrió.

\- ¡Ryokai! –Dijo Sekai. Dom tiró su espada y se paró en una postura de Kempo.

Miyaga vio que Dom había arrojado su arma y cargado con su guantelete- ¿Qué puedes hacer sin un arma? –Pregunto Miyaga.

Sekai cerró los ojos para concentrarse y atrapar la espada con el nudillo y la palma. La cuchilla comenzó a romperse lentamente. Sekai cerró sus ojos en una ración decente otra vez. Luego, lentamente, jala su puño hacia atrás.

- **Jigen Haō-Ryū: Seiken-Zuki** -Dijo Sekai y el Dom golpeó a Enact con tal fuerza que incluso destruyó su escudo giratorio. El golpe fue tan poderoso que envió a Enact a estrellarse e incluso le hizo perder sus brazos. El Enact estaba completamente inmóvil.

Hoshino y el viejo afuera mirando a Sekai con asombro. Naruto solo sonrió satisfactoriamente, sin embargo. De repente, de la nada, un tiro apunta directamente al pecho de Dom y lo destruye al instante. Hoshino jadeó horrorizado y sorprendido. El sistema acaba de informarles que el nuevo jugador se ha unido a ellos.

Naruto miró la cima de la montaña frente a él y vio que había una Gunpla sujetando un francotirador. Kosaka Yuuma se había unido a la batalla con su propia creación, Lightning Gundam. Amazing Strike carga inmediatamente al Lightning con gran velocidad.

-"¡Rápido!" –Pensaron todos.

Lightning intentó atacar a Amazing Strike, pero no sirvió, era demasiado rápido para mantener el ritmo. Amazing Strike había alcanzado el Rayo y estaba a punto de cortarlo. De repente, hubo una explosión en la que derribaron a Dom, de donde salió un Gunpla. Todos estaban sorprendidos por su apariencia

-Ese es...-Murmuró Hoshino en sorpresa

-Esa máquina ... No hay error. ¡Es Build Burning Gundam! -Terminó Ral-san fuera de la habitación.

\- ¡Esta es la verdadera forma de mi Gunpla! -Exclamó Sekai con una sonrisa y carga a Lightning.

Amazing Strike y Build Burning estaban a punto de acabar con Lightning cuando dos enormes manos se estrellaron en el campo de batalla causando el aborto de la batalla. Todos estaban sorprendidos por eso. Sekai miró hacia atrás a quien pertenecen esas manos y ensancha sus ojos

\- ¡¿Nee-chan?! –Grito Sekai sorprendido. Kamiki Mirai fue quien puso sus manos en el campo de batalla y enterró en él.

\- Sekai, ¿por qué estás aquí? Se supone que debes conocer al profesor en la oficina-Pregunto Mirai a su hermano menor.

-Ah, me olvido de eso-exclamó Sekai rascándose la cabeza, olvidando por completo al maestro. Mirai luego se volvió hacia Naruto y sonrió

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto-Kun-Dijo Mirai sonriendo.

-Yo, Mirai-Chan-Saludo Naruto sonriendo.

Volviendo al Club de Batalla Gunpla.

Todos en la sala miraban a Naruto y Mirai con diferentes expresiones en sus caras.

Yuuma tiene una mirada de amor cuando miraba a Mirai, pero cuando se volvía hacia Naruto lo miraba fijamente y se pregunta qué tipo de relación tenían ellos. Miyaga está en el mismo lugar que Yuuma.

-Naruto-Kun, Cuanto tiempo sin verte-Dijo Mirai Sonriendo.

-Si. ¿Cómo te va con tu trabajo de modelaje? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Muy bien-Respondió Mirai.

-Espera un momento-Dijo Hoshino llamando la atención de ellos-Naruto-Sempai, ¿Conoces a Mirai-Sempai? –Pregunto Hoshino.

-Sí, estudiamos juntos hace como 4 años. Por un motivo que no voy a decir tuve que cambiarme de escuela, pero regrese-Respondió Naruto. Hoshino sonreía alegremente por su reunión. Sekai miró a su hermana, luego se volvió hacia Naruto y repitió el proceso.

-Tenemos que volver a la oficina del maestro en este momento, Naruto-kun, Sekai. ¡Vamos! -dijo Mirai con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Sekai y comenzó a arrastrarlas lejos. Sekai abrió sus ojos ampliamente con sorpresa y lucho por liberarse, mientras que los seguía Naruto. Todo el mundo tenía una gota de sudor por ver eso.

Cuando se fueron, Yuuma recordó que Naruto había olvidado su Gunpla en el campo de batalla. Lo levantó para inspeccionarlo y ampliar sus ojos en lo perfecto que se hizo esta Gunpla. Esta Gunpla podría compararse con los modelos hechos por Iori Sei. Yuuma lo devolvió al campo de batalla y pensó

\- "'Si tienes esta capacidad de construcción de Gunplas, ¿Por qué no he oído hablar de ti? Si hay tal prodigio, ¿por qué nadie sabe de ti? ¿Quién eres realmente, Uzumaki Naruto?" –Se Preguntó Yuuma viendo a Naruto.

* * *

TimeSkip: Más tarde.

* * *

Después de que Sekai y Naruto estuvieran registrados en sus respectivas clases.

Sekai estaba en la misma clase que Yuuma, mientras que Naruto estaba en la misma clase que Mirai. En el momento en que las chicas vieron a Naruto, inmediatamente exclamaron lo lindo que es. Cuando el maestro dijo que se presentaran, por supuesto, Sekai dijo que su afición era practicar su Kempo, Jigen Haō-Ryū. Mientras que Naruto, dijo que su afición construir nuevos Gunplas y comer ramen. Sekai se sentó cerca de Yuuma, mientras que Naruto se sentó detrás de Mirai. La parte divertida es que, al momento de comenzar la clase, ambos se durmieron.

* * *

Después de Clases.

* * *

Naruto todavía estaba durmiendo, luciendo como un zorro dormido que hacía que todas las chicas arrullasen ante su ternura. De repente, sintió que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo, por lo que se frotó los ojos y los abrió lentamente. Frente a él estaba nada menos que Kamiki Mirai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto-kun? No deberías quedarte dormido durante una lección-Dijo Mirai.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que fuera aburrido-se quejó Naruto. Mirai se rio por su respuesta.

-Es hora de comer, así que me gustaría que vengas conmigo, bueno, si está bien-dijo Mirai. Naruto se rascó la cabeza y respondió.

-Bueno...pero realmente no tengo nada conmigo-Respondió Naruto.

-No te preocupes, voy a compartir mi Bento contigo, pero primero tenemos que ir a la clase de Sekai para entregar su Bento, se olvidó de tomarlo-dijo Mirai.

-Ok, vayámonos entonces-dijo Naruto y se puso de pie con Mirai para escapar. Las chicas de la clase susurraron "buena suerte" mientras los hombres miraban a Naruto con los dientes apretados y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas por los celos.

* * *

Clase de Sekai.

* * *

Hoshino decidió ir a la clase de Sekai y lo invitó a almorzar. Cuando ella fue allí, vio que él estaba durmiendo. Luego lo sacudió para despertarlo y se ofreció a almorzar con ella y discutir sus planes para el futuro. Sus compañeros de clase declararon lo afortunado que es para un novato tener la atención de una chica tan bonita como Hoshino-sempai. Algunos incluso bromeaban para unirse al Club de Batallas Gunpla y estar más cerca de ella. Sekai estuvo de acuerdo y se volvió hacia su bolsa para buscar su Bento. Pero no pudo encontrarlo y comenzó a volverse loco.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Dónde está mi Bento? ¿Qué está pasando? Debería estar aquí-Dijo Sekai buscando su Bento, De repente, la puerta se abrió y entró Mirai.

-Lo siento-Dijo Mirai entrando. El momento en que ella caminó en el aire cambió y se volvió ... ¿más radiante? El comentario fue escuchado de toda la clase.

"¡Ella es muy hermosa!"

"Ella es Kamiki de la escuela secundaria, una modelo amateur"

"La he visto en una revista"

"Pero ¿por qué está ella aquí?"

Mirai se acercó a la temida Sekai y le dio su Bento-Aquí. Olvidaste tu Bento, Sekai. Eres tan descuidado-Dijo Mirai, los ojos de Sekai brillando al ver su Bento lo aceptó y gritó.

\- ¡Aligato, nee-chan! –Grito Sekai. Después de escuchar el comentario, toda la clase exclamó sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Nee-chan ?! –Grito toda la clase.

\- ¿Qué tan afortunado es este novato? Primero es Hoshino-sempai y ahora tiene una hermana súper buena. ¡Maldita sea! -exclamó su celoso compañero de clase. Mirai se volvió hacia la puerta y dijo

-¿Y cuánto tiempo se pararán detrás de esa puerta, eh, Naruto-kun? –Dijo Mirai. Hoshino y Sekai escucharon eso y se volvieron hacia Mirai y Sekai preguntó.

\- ¿Qué? Naruto-sempai está aquí también-Pregunto Sekai. Mirai se volvió hacia Sekai y respondió con una sonrisa.

–Sí, lo invito a almorzar conmigo-Luego se volvió hacia la puerta y dijo-Entra, Naruto-kun. Nadie te lastimará aquí-Dijo Mirai y entro. El que entre era un chico alto con cabello rubio pálido y bastante, tapando por completo el ojo izquierdo y un mechón en el lado derecho está amarrado con vendas aquí. Él tiene tres marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Las chicas en clase inmediatamente piensan que él es súper lindo.

-No es eso, Mirai-san. Solo creo que andar en una clase extranjera será demasiado problemático-dijo Naruto y se acercó a Mirai con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ok, ahora que estamos todos aquí, salgamos a almorzar-dijo Mirai con una sonrisa y aplaudió.

* * *

Fuera de la Escuela.

* * *

Después de almorzar, Hoshino le dijo a Mirai que Sekai disfrutó de la lucha de Gunpla y decidió unirse al club.

-Entonces Sekai disfrutó jugando a la batalla de Gunpla ¿eh? -preguntó Mirai. Ella y Hoshino estaban sentados cerca de cada uno para hablar. Naruto fue a comprarles algo para beber mientras Sekai estaba durmiendo la siesta en el otro banco.

-Soy Fumina Hoshino, la presidenta del club. Mirai-san, cuidaré bien de tu hermano-dijo Hoshino.

-Apreciaría eso. Pero será difícil. Sekai es crudo, descuidado, Tiene Mente simple, glotón y desorganizado-respondió Mirai y mirando hacia el futuro. Hoshino sonrió torpemente, luego se volvió hacia la figura dormida de Sekai y dijo

-Pero él es directo. Aunque lo conocí ayer, podría decir eso-Dijo Hoshino Mirai miró a Hoshino luego sonrió y dijo

-Gracias-Luego toma la mano de Hoshino con las dos manos y dice-Ahora estoy poniendo a Sekai en tus manos, Hoshino-san-Dijo Mirai, Hoshino sudó y dijo.

-De alguna manera, me encontré realmente responsable-Luego miró hacia adelante y vio que Naruto se les acercaba con sus bebidas. Se volvió hacia Mirai y preguntó con curiosidad-Ne, Mirai-san-Mirai se volvió hacia Hoshino para escuchar lo que ella le preguntaría- ¿Cuál es tu plan con Naruto-sempai? Me refiero solo a verte interactuando con él, podría decir que te gusta-Pregunto Hoshino curiosa.

Mirai se sonrojó un poco ante su deducción y respondió-Uhm ... bueno. Es cierto que me gusta. Pero cómo le puedo decir eso cuando él es tan denso-Mirai suspiró sabiendo lo despistado que es Naruto cuando se trata de afecto. Lo único que le importaba era el ramen y la construcción de Gunpla. Un verdadero maníaco de Gunpla. Hoshino parpadeó y se rascó la cabeza e intentó aconsejar algo

-Bueno...tal vez podrías invitarlo a una cita-aconsejo Hoshino. Mirai negó con la cabeza y dijo

-Eso no funcionará. Naruto nunca ha estado en una cita y no sabe cómo actuar en una. Sin embargo, gracias por el consejo, Hoshino-san-Dijo Mirai. Mirai parpadeó y de repente una idea vino a su mente

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Incluso si Naruto-kun no tiene ni idea acerca de los afectos. Él sigue siendo un monstruo ramen y hará cualquier cosa para un perfecto ramen. Tengo que acaba de encontrar el más delicioso recibo y lo hice ese ramen. Después de eso, podría mandarlo como me plazca. Hohohoho ~-Mirai después de la declaración, comenzó a reír como un ojou-sama, levantando la palma justo debajo de su barbilla.

Hoshino sintió lástima por Naruto, mientras que Naruto repentinamente sintió escalofríos por su espina dorsal, se preguntó qué tipo de desastre caería sobre él.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Miyaga y una chica con gafas caminaron por el pasillo hacia su habitación del club.

-Presidente, ¿realmente va a hacer eso? -preguntó la chica con gafas.

-Por supuesto-Miró hacia atrás desde su hombro y continuó-No tengo la opción de no hacerlo-Cuando llegaron a la sala del club, Miyaga abrió la puerta y exclamó- ¡Kosaka-kun! –Grito Miyaga. Yuuma escuchó que Miyaga lo llamó y dejó de trabajar en su Gunpla y volvió su atención a Miyaga.

-Presidente-Dijo Yuuma sorprendido.

-Me gustaría pedirle un favor-dijo Miyaga con una sonrisa. Yuuma lo miró cuestionablemente, pero aún escuchaba lo que quería decir.

* * *

TimeSkip: Club de Batallas Gunpla.

* * *

Después de las clases, Hoshino y Sekai fueron al club a esperar a Naruto. Le habían pedido a Naruto que fuera a la oficina del maestro por algún asunto desconocido. Cuando entraron, vieron que Ral-san ya estaba allí. Entonces se sentaron en sus asientos y esperaron a Naruto. Ral vio que el mismo chico que le recordaba a Reiji ha venido y ha dicho. Él estaba leyendo una revista.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres el chico de ayer! ¡Así que te uniste al Club de Batallas! ¡Bienvenido a bordo! –Dijo Ral. Sekai parpadeó sorprendido y se volvió hacia Hoshino y le preguntó.

-Sempai, ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Sekai.

\- Él es Ral-san. Él no es en realidad de nuestra escuela...pero le pedimos que fuera nuestro entrenador especial-respondió Hoshino mientras Ral-san se adelantaba con una expresión seria.

-Soy Ral. Encantado de conocerte-presentó Ral.

-Yo soy Kamiki Sekai. Encantado de conocerte también-Sekai lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está tu tercer miembro del club? -preguntó Ral.

-¡¿Ah, te refieres a Naruto-sempai ?! -respondió Hoshino y Ral asintió con la cabeza-Él vendrá más tarde. Tiene algunas necesidades comerciales para cuidar en la oficina del maestro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Pregunto Hoshino.

Ral buscó su bolsillo y sacó un Gunpla de él. Fue el Gunpla de Naruto, que se ha olvidado porque fue arrastrado por Mirai. El Amazing Strike-Se le olvidó de su Gunpla. Me gustaría devolverlo se lo-Luego comenzó a levantar el Gunpla para inspeccionarlo.

-Este Gunpla está muy bien hecho. He visto el trabajo de Sei-kun y podría decir que este Gunpla podría compararse fácilmente con el suyo. Y a juzgar por la batalla de ayer, Diría que también es un luchador muy hábil. Es raro ver a un luchador de Gunpla que tenga habilidades de combate increíbles además de desarrollar habilidades. Solo me pregunto si Naruto-kun tiene tanta habilidad. ¿Por qué nunca participa en ningún concurso o campeonato? –Preguntó Ral.

Sekai y Hoshino se miraron, luego hicieron una mueca, se volvieron hacia Ral y respondieron.

-También le hicimos esa pregunta, pero su respuesta fue "es problemático" –Respondieron Sekai y Hoshino, Ral-san parpadeó por un minuto y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Gyahaha! ¡Interesante! Este Naruto-kun es ciertamente interesante-Dijo Ral. Sekai y Hoshino se miraron el uno al otro con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza y se encogieron de hombros despectivamente.

Sekai luego se levantó y miró la esquina de batalla. No había nadie allí, así que Sekai decidió preguntar-Sempai, a excepción de nosotros y Naruto-sempai, ¿Hay más miembros? –Pregunto Sekai. Hoshino puso su codo en la mesa y puso su barbilla en su palma y respondió

-Ninguno. Bueno, al principio está Yuu-kun en nuestro club, pero decidió unirse al club de Plamo. Es un alivio que Naruto-sempai se haya unido a nosotros. Con 3 miembros podemos participar en un torneo-Respondió Hoshino.

\- ¿Yuu-kun? ¿Te refieres a Kosaka Yuuma? ¿Por qué dejó repentinamente el club, sempai? - preguntó Sekai curiosamente recordó la habilidad de Yuuma para atacar. Hoshino miró tristemente y respondió.

-No sé por qué se fue. Cuando le pregunté por qué se había ido, me dijo que ya no estaba interesado en Gunpla Battle. Por supuesto, sé que no es cierto. Pero Yuu-kun lo niega-Respondio Hoshino. Sekai luego se volvió hacia Hoshino y dijo

-Tal vez experimentó algo realmente horrible en el pasado que involucró las batallas. Pero aun así creo que debería superar ese miedo, sin importar lo que fuera, y seguir adelante. Al menos eso es lo que mi Shishio me enseñó-Después de decir eso, Sekai se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es un consejo maravilloso. Pero incluso si Yuu-kun no quiere luchar más, todavía tenemos Naruto-sempai. No me cabe duda, de que con él en nuestro equipo vamos a ganar un campeonato del mundo, pero primero tenemos que aprobar el torneo regional-dijo Hoshino con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Yosh! Entonces ganaremos el regional, luego el campeonato-Entonces Sekai recordó algo y decidió preguntar-Sempai, ¿quién era ese hombre mantis religiosa que intentó disolver nuestro club? –Preguntó Sekai. Hoshino se ríe al escuchar que Sekai también llamó a Miyaga el mismo apodo con el que lo llamó

\- ¿Entonces también estás de acuerdo conmigo, Sekai-kun? –Pregunto Hoshino.

-Sí, lo creo. Sí-dijo Sekai y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, no se dieron cuenta de que Miyaga estaba parada en la puerta y la agarró con irritación.

\- ¿Quién es una mantis? –Pregunto Miyaga con un Tic en su ceja. Sekai y Hoshino levantaron la vista y vieron que Miyaga estaba allí.

\- ¡¿Miyaga-sempai?!-Una persona más entra en la habitación, lo que sorprende a Hoshino.

-El presidente del consejo, ¿por qué ...?-Pregunto Hoshino.

-Como presidente del consejo, tengo algo que decir al Club de Batallas Gunpla-dijo el presidente del consejo y les reveló la información. Después de escucharlo, Sekai y Hoshino, así como Ral-san comenzaron a enloquecer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El Club de Plamo está absorbiendo al Club de Batallas Gunpla? -Exclamó Hoshino en estado de shock y sorpresa.

-La gente siempre decía que teníamos dos del mismo club. Así que decidimos combinarlos- informó el presidente del consejo mientras miraba su periódico en la mano. Mientras tanto, Miyaga estaba de pie al lado del presidente con cara petulante. Hoshino escuchó eso y entrecerró los ojos con enojo y gritó.

\- ¡No! ¡Rechazo la decisión! –Grito Hoshino

-Pero en este momento, el Club de Batallas no podría ni siquiera entrar al campeonato-replica el presidente, pero lo cortó alguien.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que no podíamos entrar? Conmigo aquí, tenemos 3 miembros. Eso es suficiente para entrar al campeonato -dijo Naruto entro en la sala captando la atención de todos. Luego se volvió hacia Sekai y Hoshino y les dijo-Lo siento, no pude venir antes. Es solo que un maestro necesita mi número de teléfono y mi dirección-Se disculpó Naruto.

\- ¡Naruto-sempai! -Exclamó Sekai con una sonrisa. Hoshino también sonríe por su apariencia.

-Aun así, eso no significa que el consejo cambie la decisión. Debes convencer al consejo de que este club ciertamente es necesario-dijo el presidente del consejo. Naruto sonrió y respondió.

-Oh, lo entiendo ahora. ¿Quieres que demostremos la utilidad? Entonces, lo demostraremos en una batalla contra Plamo Club. Podrías reunir tantos miembros como necesites. Si ganamos, entonces dejaste el club, pero si Perdimos entonces estaremos de acuerdo con tu decisión- Luego se volvió hacia Miyaga y dijo. ¿Qué vas a decir, Kamikiri-teme? –Pregunto Naruto y Miyaga ganó un tic en el comentario de Naruto y respondió con enojo.

-Ok, acepto el término, novato. Lamentarás pronto esa decisión-Dijo Miyaga Naruto lo miró con aire de suficiencia y respondió.

-Nunca me he arrepentido de nada en mi vida, así que ya sabes, Kamikiri-teme-Dijo Naruto. Miyaga apretó los dientes con ira y siendo llamada mantis constantemente, mientras que Sekai y Hoshino se reían.

\- ¡Solo deja de llamarme mantis ya! Por cierto, tus oponentes mañana no serán fáciles. Consistiré en mí, vicepresidente de Plamo Club, Eri Shinoda y ...-Dijo Miyaga y Yuuma entro a la habitación con mirada incierta.

Hoshino lo miró solemnemente y murmuró "Yuu-kun". Mientras que Sekai solo entrecerró los ojos hacia Yuuma. Yuuma se apartó de su mirada. Naruto miró a Yuuma y exclamó.

-Ah, ¿así que también participará Sniper Boy? Eso sin duda será interesante. No puedo esperar para mañana-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

TimeSkip.

* * *

Cuando el presidente y los otros dos se fueron, Naruto se sentó en la silla y dijo-No se preocupen muchachos. No importa lo que ganaremos mañana-Dijo Naruto. Hoshino todavía estaba molesto porque Yuuma sería su oponente mañana y no respondió.

-Sí, no importa lo que ganaremos-dijo Sekai con determinación. De repente, Ral decidió acercarse a Naruto con Amazing Strike en su mano.

\- ¿Así que tú eres ese Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Ral. Naruto parpadeó y respondió

-Sí, soy Naruto. ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Soy Ral. Olvidaste tu Gunpla. Así que lo guarde para devolvértelo-dijo Ral y le dio a Amazing Strike. Naruto lo aceptó, mirándolo, lo puso sobre la mesa y dijo

-Me gustaría contribuir con algo para el club. Así que dejaré mi Amazing Strike Freedom Gundam aquí, para el club. Tengo una gran idea sobre mi nuevo Gunpla, así que simplemente acéptala-Dijo Naruto.

-Entonces lo aceptaré. Excepto el Build Burning de Sei-kun, no hay muchos Gunpla bien hechos aquí-respondió Ral y se puso de pie para poner a Amazing Strike Freedom Gundam en el armario.

-Entonces, ¿qué tipo de Gunpla construirás para la batalla de mañana? -preguntó Sekai curiosamente. Naruto sonrió misteriosamente y dijo.

-Todo será revelado mañana-Dijo Naruto de manera misteriosa.

* * *

TimeSkip: En la Noche.

* * *

Naruto estaba armando su nuevo Gunpla, lupas, tenía varias herramientas como pinzas de corte, Aerógrafos, botes de pintura, pinceles, latas de pintura en spray, lijas, latas de barniz, pegamento instantáneo, disolvente para pegamento, masilla, placas de plástico y set de modelos Gundam. En este momento Naruto estaba modificando varias partes de varios sets y armando un Gunpla particular.

Naruto paro y agarro un GN Drive, lo desmonto y comenzó a modificarlo, se acercó a una máquina, presiono un par de botones y dijo.

-Ahora a crear la fuente de energía-Dijo Naruto y presiono un botón, la maquina comenzó a brillar de una luz azul y un polvo azul brillante se dispersó, el sistema de la maquina dijo " **Beginning concentration of Plavsky Particles** **(Comenzando Proceso de Concentración de Partículas** **Plavsky** **)** " las partículas se concentraron y después de una luz intensa se formó un pequeño cristal de color azul. Naruto como el Cristal y este reaccionó, la forma irregular del cristal se alisó y ahora era una pequeña gema esférica (1).

-Genial, funciono-Dijo Naruto y coloco la gema en el GN Drive-Ahora tengo una fuente de alimentación teóricamente infinita, solo falta probarla-Dijo Naruto y luego dijo-Necesitare otras para que funcione el Sistema SM Burts-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a crear más.

Al poco tiempo tenía varios cristales. Ahora estaba modificando varias partes y adaptándolas, modificando su forma y uniones para que sean compatibles entre sí. Ahora mismo estaba modificando una cabeza que parecía la de un canino de color negro y dorado.

-Muy pronto estarás conmigo, Aibō (Compañero) –Dijo Naruto puliendo la cabeza y dándole una mano de pintura, por un momento los ojos del Gunpla brillaron de color rojo escarlata y parecía que estaba sonriendo, como si estuviera esperando ese momento con ganas.

* * *

TimeSkip: Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Naruto finalmente ha terminado su Gunpla, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era la casi era la hora y no podía irse a dormir en ese momento. Entonces tomo 3 tazas de café con leche (N/A: Que, por cierto, es el que yo tomo) y se fue corriendo para intentar llegar a tiempo.

-Rayos, voy tarde-Dijo Naruto corriendo.

-Realmente necesito quitarme ese habito-Dijo Naruto y antes de continuar vio algo que le llamo la atención, parecía ser un cachorro de zorro que parecía tener sed, hambre y estaba algo herido. Naruto fue de inmediato a salvarlo, se acercó al cachorro y lo tomo con sus brazos.

-Pobrecito, necesita ayuda-Dijo Naruto acariciando al pobre animal-Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿Qué hace un cachorro de zorro en una ciudad? ¿No está demasiado lejos de un bosque? –Se preguntó Naruto, apartando esos pensamientos se fue corriendo hacía la veterinaria más cercana.

* * *

Club de Batallas Gunpla.

* * *

Todos estaban allí, excepto Naruto. Sekai y Hoshino estaban esperando a Naruto, pero parece que no aparecerá pronto.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar? Solo comienza la batalla. Puede que ni siquiera venga, así que peleemos, solo ustedes dos"-dijo Miyaga, cansado de esperar. Solo quería mostrar que el Club de Batallas Gunpla no es necesario.

-Espera un momento, por favor, Miyaga-sempai! Estoy seguro de que vendrá Naruto-sempai. Tal vez tenga algún problema en el camino. Porque sé que no abandonará es así-suplicó Hoshino.

-Lo siento, Hoshino-san, pero la batalla debe comenzar ahora. No tengo mucho tiempo después de todo-dijo el presidente del consejo, mientras Miyaga sonrió-Pero si durante la batalla, Naruto-san apareció, entonces todavía se le permitirá entrar al campo de batalla-Dijo el Presidente del Consejo estudiantil. Sekai se volvió hacia Hoshino y asintió con ojos decididos.

\- ¡Hagamos esto, sempai! No tengo ninguna duda de que Naruto-sempai aparecerá, así que lo esperaremos en el campo de batalla. Probémosle, incluso 3 vs 2, ¡no perderemos ante ellos! –Dijo Sekai con mucha confianza. Hoshino vio la expresión determinante de Sekai y asintió

-Sí, incluso con nosotros dos, seguiremos ganando esta batalla-Dijo Hoshino

* * *

Cambio de Escena.

* * *

- **Gunpla Combat mode, startup. Battle damage level set to B ("Modo de Combate de Gunpla, arranque. Nivel de daño de batalla establecido en B)-** Dijo el Sistema, Después de que el campo esté activado-" **Please set your GP base (Por Favor, pon tu GP Base)** –Todos colocaron su GP Base en su lugar y el campo comenzó a brillar- " **Beinning Plavsky Particle Dispersal (** **Comienzo de Dispersión de Partículas Plavsky** **)** " -dijo el sistema y todo el campo de batalla brillaba azul y lleno de partículas de Plavsky.

- **Field 9: Canyon, Please Set Your Gunpla (Campo 9: Cañón, por favor coloque su Gunpla)"** -Dijo el sistema y se mostró un gran cañón. Hoshino colocó su Powered GM Cardigan en la base GP. La base de GP exploró su Gunpla y su cabeza brillando.

-Hoshino Fumina, **Powered GM Cardigan** , aquí voy-Con eso lanzó su Gunpla al campo de batalla.

Sekai haciendo lo mismo que Hoshino. Cuando estableció Build Burning en la base GP, lo escaneó y luego los ojos de Gunpla brillaron- ¡Kamiki Sekai, vamos! -Sekai también lanzo su Gunpla en el campo de batalla.

Después de que Sekai lanzara su Gunpla, Hoshino lo contactó inmediatamente a través de la pantalla.

-Sekai-kun, ven conmigo-Dijo Hoshino.

-Sí-Respondió Sekai,

GM Cardigan y Build Burning se escondían detrás de una montaña. Hoshino comenzó a explicar por qué están haciendo esto-Yuu-kun está especializado en Largo alcance. Hasta ahora solo conozco a una persona, lo que podría evitar su disparo. Es Naruto-sempai, pero él no está con nosotros ahora, así que tenemos que escondernos aquí. Ten cuidado o de lo contrario, él te sacará. Aquí está el plan de nuestra acción-Dijo Hoshino y Sekai asintió.

* * *

Con El Club de Plamo.

* * *

El club Plamo estaba ubicado en la cima de un cañón. Están esperando que sus oponentes hagan su movimiento.

-Supongo que no saldrán. Probablemente tengan miedo de la habilidad de Kosaka-kun para disparar-dijo Miyaga. Eri decidió ponerse en contacto con él a través de la pantalla y le dijo.

-Presidente, crearé una oportunidad para usted-Con eso ella voló alto, Miyaga estaba a punto de detenerla, pero llegó tarde-Estoy aquí, Battle Club-Dijo La chica. Hoshino vio eso y se le cayó el sudor.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese **Hobby Hizack**? ¿Es una broma? –Dijo Hoshino y su GM Cardigan levantó el rifle y disparó al Hizack, destruyéndolo instantáneamente. Miyaga abrió la boca y los ojos en estado de shock.

-He perdido, Presidente-dijo Eri a través de la pantalla mientras se movía nerviosamente.

-Eso fue imprudente, Eri-kun-Dijo Miyaga.

-Lo siento mucho-Eri dijo y se golpeó la cabeza ligeramente y sacó la lengua.

-El Club de Batalla ha derrotado a una máquina. Ahora tienen la ventaja- dijo Ral mirando la batalla atentamente.

-Con esto, las probabilidades son-Hoshino no pudo terminar su comentario cuando una bala disparó directamente a su rifle, destruyéndolo. Ella comenzó a retirarse mientras comentaba.

\- Así que ese es el poder Gunpla de Yuu-kun-Dijo Hoshino impresionada.

-Ese es Kosaka-kun para ti. Ahora cúbreme-dijo Miyaga poniéndose en contacto con él a través de la pantalla. Con eso su Enact se fue volando, tratando de atraer a Hoshino para que Yuuma disparara.

GM Cardigan estaba disparándole desde su arma que estaba escondida en la muñeca de su Gunpla. El Enact voló para evitar los disparos. Pero mientras lo hacía, aún disparaba desde su arma apuntando a la roca que estaba por encima de GM Cardigan. Hoshino se vio obligado a saltar en el aire para escapar. Pero eso era lo que Miyaga quería. Yuuma ya se ha trabado con ella y estaba a punto de disparar. Fue interrumpido por un grito desde atrás

\- ¡Te encontré! -Dijo Sekai y golpeó a Lightning, lo hizo retroceder para esquivarlo.

\- ¡Tú! –Dijo Yuuma, Frente a él no estaba otro que Build Burning. Build Burning cargó contra Lightning con su puño arqueado hacia atrás.

\- ¡Esto es por última vez! –Grito Sekai y el Build Burning pateó Lightning, pero Lightning usó su mano izquierda para desviarlo.

Mientras tanto, Hoshino estaba dominando a Miyaga con sus armas. Disparó rápidamente desde su arma gatting en la mano izquierda y la pistola en la derecha. Estaban tan atrapados en la batalla que nunca notaron que una figura entraba y se unieron a la batalla con una nueva Gunpla.

\- ¡Kosaka-kun, cúbreme! –Grito Miyaga en pánico.

-Eso no es posible porque Sekai-kun lo mantiene ocupado ahora-dijo Hoshino con una sonrisa que hizo que Miyaga apretara los dientes con frustración.

De repente, algo en el cielo llamó la atención de todos. Ral se dio cuenta de lo que era y murmuró-De ninguna manera. Es una pesada Mobile Armor de Gundam 00. Agrissa-Dijo Ral incrédulo.

-Agregar un Mobile Armor a la batalla. ¿No está en contra de la regla de un campeonato? -Se quejó Hoshino.

-Pero no estamos en el campeonato. Utilizaré todo para ganar, Hoshino-kun-dijo Miyaga con una sonrisa. Con eso cargó hacia adelante y logró atraer a Hoshino a su campo de plasma. Hoshino gritó en agonía por su Gunpla. Sekai vio eso y se volvió hacia GM Cardigan y gritó

\- ¡Sempai! –Grito Sekai. Yuuma solo apartó la mirada solemnemente. Desconocido para cualquiera de ellos, hay un Gunpla más en el campo de batalla. Miró desde la distancia por un tiempo.

-"¡Yare, Yare! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Kamikiri-teme jugará así de sucio? Es hora de que interfiera" -pensó nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki. Con eso comenzó a volar hacia donde Hoshino estaba localizaba.

[OTS: Meijin Six Times The Passion Of Ordinary Flamenco: watch?v=c0QCJKQf8w0].

Miyaga se estaba riendo a carcajadas ante su pronto victoria. De repente, todos oyeron un sonido de alerta de su Gunpla y vieron que localizaron a otro Gunpla en la batalla. Todo el cielo se ilumino de una luz naranja que desprendía un aura poderosa, pero a la vez amable y reconfortante. En el suelo rocoso del cañón comenzó a brillar y salir vida del mismo. Césped, flores e incluso arboles surgieron de lugar, donde estaba antes un lugar rocoso sin vida ahora era una gran pradera con mucha vida y del cielo comenzó a descender una unidad Gundam muy particular.

Era una unidad con un diseño elegante y antropomórfico, esta tenía mucha más forma humana que las demás, el pecho y la espalda superior era bastante ancho y el pecho de color negro con dos círculos dorados y en el centro una joya azul, el abdomen delgado que en los costados estaban divido en varias placas de color dorado con el frente y atrás unido por una pieza de color negro.

En la espalda tenía un GN Drive de color marrón junto a un par de alas que estaban compuestas por 3 "Plumas" en forma de daga cada una que estas eran de color marrón, en el centro dorado y el filo blanco y estas "plumas" estaban abiertas separando la parte marrón de la blanca creando seis "plumas" en cada lado

Los brazos también eran delgados con marcas rojas en ellos y estaba equipados con un GN Vulcan en cada uno, en los brazos tenía 4 "plumas" en cada uno de color blanco y en las manos tenía garras negras y en el centro de la palma había una diminuta joya azul, las hombreras eran por placas y de color marron con el borde dorado, en el centro de cada uno tenía una pequeña joya azul.

En la cadera tenía un par de espadas en cada lado, ambas eran idénticas y de doble filo, la única diferencia entre ellas era que la izquierda tenía un borde rojo mientras que la derecha no (2) y en frente de la cadera tenía un tipo de armadura que estaba casi recta, alargada, puntiaguda y de color marron con dorado.

Las piernas del Gunpla también eran delgadas, con muslos ovalados, que eran de color marron por la parte delantera y de color negro en la parte interna con marcas rojas y una joya azul en el comienzo, tenía la pierna articuladas hacia atrás, dándole un toque de bestia licántropo, las piernas eran similares a las "plumas" de las alas, pero con la base más ancha y un tipo de propulsores en ellos.

La cabeza del Gunpla era como la de un lobo o zorro con las orejas erguidas y ojos rojos, la mitad trasera era de color marrón con la delantera dorada y este Gunpla tenía nueve látigos con la punta afilada y de color blanco a modo de colas (3). En si la maquina era magnifica y perfecta, todo en ella lo era, la forma, el acabado y el diseño eran perfectos. Luego oyeron una voz familiar.

[Fin del OTS: Meijin Six Times The Passion Of Ordinary Flamenco: watch?v=c0QCJKQf8w0].

-Lo siento por mi tardanza, pero ya no tienen de que preocuparte, ''¿Por qué?'' preguntas, porque estoy aquí (N/A: No pude evitarlo, me encanta la frase de All Might) –Dijo Naruto desde el Gunpla

\- ¡Naruto-sempai! –Gritaron Sekai y Hoshino, mientras Yuuma y Miyaga lo miraban en estado de shock.

\- "¿Qué pasa con esa máquina? Es una obra maestra que rivaliza a las de Sei-San"-Pensó Yuuma viendo la máquina, era demasiado perfecta y no podía crear lo que estaba viendo. Sentía temor y celos de la máquina.

- **Kyūkimon No** **Kishin:** **Yōko Anubis (5)** , Objetivo localizado, comenzado eliminación-Dijo Naruto y Anubis alzo su mano, apuntando directamente al Mobile Armor de Miyaga, una de las "Plumas" se separo y apunto hacia Miyaga y antes de disparar Naruto dijo.

\- **Fezābitto (** **Feather** **Bit) (4)** –Dijo Naruto y la hoja salio disparada, esta perforo al Mobile Armor destruyéndolo y regreso con Naruto. Miyaga logro saltar del Agrissa a tiempo para no quedar atrapado en la explosión. Hoshino miró al Gunpla con asombro y pensó.

-"Este ... es el nuevo Gunpla de Naruto-sempai. Es un Modelo totalmente nuevo y está perfecto. Destruyo él Agrissa de Miyaga-Sempai con solo un Sword Bit". Sekai no puede evitar apretar el puño con fuerza contra el Gunpla de Naruto mientras pensaba.

-"Esta Gunpla ... podría sentirlo. El espíritu de lucha de Naruto-sempai ...Su fuerza. No puedo evitarlo, pero quiero probar con Build Burning contra eso"-Pensó Sekai. Miyaga comenzó a sudor nerviosamente mirando a Gunpla.

-"¿Qué diablos es eso Gunpla? Es demasiado perfecto"-Pensó Miyaga.

-Sniper Boy, Si juegas limpio no interferiría en esta batalla. ¡Ahora es el momento del castigo, Kamikiri-teme! -Dijo Naruto y con eso el Anubis atacó al Enact, de repente un rayo vino directo al Anubis, este alzo el brazo y con su mano absorbió por completo el rayo asombrando a todos.

-El Gunpla de Naruto-Sempai Tiene un Sistema de Absorción de Partículas-Dijo Hoshino asombrada. El Anubis miró hacia abajo y vio a Lightning con un rifle en alto.

-No interfieras. Si quieres pelear conmigo, solo espera tu turno-dijo Naruto a través de la pantalla de Yuuma. Luego fue directo al Enact.

Miyaga disparaba desde su rifle al Anubis, pero este nuevamente absorbió el rayo con sus manos. El Anubis agarro la espada derecha y ataco al Enact. Miyaga confiaba en que el ataque no lo alcanzaría, porque el Anubis no estaba dentro del alcance para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Imaginen su sorpresa, cuando el rifle en su mano de repente estaba cortado a la mitad y congelado. Miyaga arrojó su rifle lejos y este exploto. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, el único que no estaba sorprendido era Naruto. Él sonrió satisfecho.

-¿C-cómo demonios hiciste eso? ¡No estaba en el rango de tu espada! -demando Miyaga.

-La espada del Anubis no es solo son espadas normales. Estas son fueron hechas por mí, me base en las Katanas que uso el Sengoku Astray de Nils Nielsen en el 7º torneo mundial y las del Gundam Exia Dark Matter del Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi. Las llamo Mirage Sword-respondió Naruto.

\- ¿Mirage Sword? -repitió Hoshino-Nunca había escuchado algo así antes-Luego se volvió hacia Ral y le preguntó- ¿Y tú, Ral-san? ¿Conoces alguna arma como esa? –Pregunto Hoshino. Ral negó con la cabeza y luego respondió.

-No, tampoco he visto nada como esto antes. Si son las creaciones originales de Naruto-Kun-Dijo Ral.

Miyaga estaba asustado, pero no podía permitir perder frente al presidente del consejo, por lo que sacó su sable láser y un cuchillo sónico y cargó contra el Anubis. El Anubis estaba contraatacando con patadas y cuando el Enact esquivo una está choco contra una roca y la corto.

\- ¿Q-Qué? –Dijo Miyaga sorprendido.

\- ¿Pensabas que las Piernas del Anubis eran así por qué sí? Claro que no, estas están diseñadas para cortar y tiene una Capa de Alteración de Partículas en ellas. No importa si está hecho de energía o es sólido, estas lo cortaran-Dijo Naruto y las Colas del Anubis se enrollaron alrededor del Enact, Naruto apunto la Mano del Anubis a la cabeza del Enact y antes de disparar el GN Vulcan dijo.

-Adiós-Dijo Naruto y el Anubis disparo, destruyendo la cabeza del Enact mientras que las colas se tornaron de un color rojizo y estas despedazaron al Enact por completo.

- **Kyūkimon No** **Kishin:** **Yōko Anubis** , Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki. El objetivo fue destruido-dijo Naruto. El Anubis luego se volvió hacia Lightning y esperó la respuesta de Yuuma.

Yuuma estaba reacio a pelear con Naruto ahora, por lo que acaba de ver, Naruto ni siquiera hablaba en serio. Él no quiere perder más. No quiere ver cómo su Gunpla fue destruida como una porquería.

Sekai y Hoshino también recurrieron a Yuuma para ver su respuesta a la batalla de Naruto. Hoshino estaba muy feliz por un lado de tener un miembro fuerte en su equipo. Pero, por otro lado, también quería que Yuuma jugara a Gunpla Battle con ella. Sekai, siendo él mismo, realmente quería luchar contra Naruto, pero sabe que este no es un momento.

Yuuma pensó por un momento y murmuró en voz baja.

-Me rindo-Murmuro Yuuma.

-" **Battle End (Fin de la Batalla)** "- Dijo el sistema y todo volvió. Mostrando un Hobby dañado, un Enact totalmente destruido y un Lightning ligeramente dañado, en contraste de un GM Cardigan dañado, un Build Burning ligeramente dañado y un Anubis totalmente ileso. Naruto miró al presidente del consejo estudiantil y esperó su decisión.

-Me has convencido, Uzumaki-san. Hablaré con el resto y me aseguraré de que el Club de Batallas continúe-Dijo El Presidente. Todos en el Club de Batalla comenzaron a sonreír alegremente, y se abrazaron entre sí, en realidad solo Sekai y Hoshino, Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza satisfactoriamente.

Bueno, no todos estaban contentos con el resultado. Miyaga estaba llorando cómicamente murmurando que no aceptaría esta derrota, mientras que Eri intenta animarlo con palabras alentadoras. Yuuma estaba en silencio, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos para continuar con las Batallas Gunpla o dejarlas. Luego salió de la habitación en silencio, Solo Naruto lo notó y decidió seguirlo. Yuuma se detuvo cuando vio que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

-Es una lástima que hayas decidido rendirte. Sé que hubieras dado una buena batalla-dijo Naruto, detrás de Yuuma con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues, sempai? -preguntó Yuuma y se giró hacia Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados. Naruto miró la cara de Yuuma y dijo.

-Te gustan las batallas Gunpla, pero veo un profundo miedo dentro de ti cuando hablaste sobre batallas Gunpla. No te avergüences de ti, todos somos humanos después de todo. Pero si pudieras vencer el miedo, entonces serás mucho más fuerte. Solo quiero aconsejarte que no solo eres un buen constructor, sino también un luchador decente. Es muy difícil localizar un disparo desde ese ángulo y desde esa distancia. Sería un desperdicio si dejases las Batallas-Dijo Naruto y Con eso, se dio vuelta para irse y paró sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y comenzó a caminar perezosamente. Yuuma miró la espalda de Naruto con ojos pequeños y luego apretó los puños y pensó.

\- "Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Él no entiende nada, ninguno de ellos entiende nada. No saben por lo que pasé cuando tu propia Gunpla fue atravesada en un corte justo frente a ti, de la manera más despiadada. Porque amo tanto mi Gunpla, no quería que lo experimentara de nuevo"-Pensó Yuuma.

* * *

Al Día siguiente, Academia Seihō: después de Clases.

* * *

Naruto, Sekai y Hoshino fueron vistos dirigiéndose al Club de Batalla. Sekai estaba haciendo todo tipo de preguntas sobre el Gunpla de Naruto, pero Naruto lo ignoró por completo y simplemente caminó con una expresión relajada perezosamente. Hoshino no pudo evitar las gotas de sudor. Ella admite que Naruto es realmente un genio cuando se trata de Gunpla. Pero a veces, él podría ser considerado como la persona más perezosa que ella conoce.

\- ¡Vamos, sempai! ¡Dime el secreto de la jugada de ayer! –Dijo Sekai está molestando a Naruto, lo que le molestaba sin fin.

-Eres demasiado problemático, Sekai-kun. No estoy de humor para explicar nada. Solo quiero un delicioso plato de ramen y tomar una siesta-dijo Naruto perezosamente.

-Sekai, Hoshino-san, Naruto-kun-se escuchó la voz detrás de ellos. Voltearon y vieron a Mirai caminando hacia ellos con sus compañeras de clase.

\- ¡¿Mirai-san?! –Dijo Hoshino.

\- ¡¿Nee-chan ?! –Dijo Sekai.

\- ¡Yo! -saludó Naruto a Mirai perezosamente. Mirai hinchó sus mejillas ante la actitud de Naruto, luego se volvió hacia Sekai y dijo.

-Ahora, todo está bien. Les deseo a toda buena suerte en el campeonato-Luego se volvió hacia Naruto, que todavía tiene una expresión perezosa. Ella se le acercó más e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que él le sostuviera la oreja y le susurró-Si ganas el regional, te haré el ramen más delicioso que hayas probado alguna vez-Ella retrocedió para mirar divertida la expresión de Naruto. Él tiene estrellas en los ojos y la saliva caía de su boca. Mirai se rio en la escena.

-Eso no es un problema. Haré cualquier cosa por Mirai-sama-dijo Naruto como si estuviera hipnotizado.

Sekai y Hoshino sudaron por la rareza de Naruto. Su sempai era un maníaco del ramen, así como un genio constructor y luchador de Gunpla. Además de eso, puede ser muy vago. ¿Por qué todos los genios deben ser tan extraños y anormales?

* * *

(1) El Cristal es como el que tenía Reiji en su pulsera

(2) Las espadas del Gundam Exia Dark Matter, Brinicle Blade y Prominence Blade.

(3) Solo busquen por internet "Gunpla Anubis" o "Anubis Z. O. E", realmente es parte de un juego llamado "Zone of the Enders" o Z. O. E, con algunas modificaciones menores.

(4) Significa "Dios-Demonio de las Nueve Puertas del Infierno: Zorro Demoníaco Anubis"

(5) El Sistema de Control de Bits es un sistema que controla remotamente armas a distancia conocidas como "Bit" o Fang. Cada arma que es controlada con este Sistema se le coloca el tipo de arma y Bit al final, Ejemplo Sword Bit como las del Qan [T] o el Gundam 00 Shia Qan [T]¸ Lance Bit del Transient Gundam, los Gun Bit del Star Winning Gundam o los DE Fang del Gundam The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota:

* * *

 **El Poderoso Gilgamesh** : Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **DarkWolf123DX:** Respondiendo a tu petición de historia. No conozco a HyperDimension Neptunia, pero investigare sobre la serie e intentare hacer una historia de esta. Probablemente la haga en el futuro, mientras tanto te pido esperes y para pasar el tiempo lee esta historia o/y las otras mías.

 **Santos.242356** 1: Creo lo mismo, en el futuro Naruto será el cuñado de Sekai ya que estará casado con Mirai, mientras tanto estarán saliendo y en el final probablemente haga un epilogo mostrando lo que paso años después.

 **Santos.242356** 2: Gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado.

-La Razón del Gunpla de Naruto es simple, ese diseño me encanto, tiene estilo, elegancia y poder, todo lo que busco en un Gunpla, por eso escogí a Anubis. La otra razón es para hacer un guiño a Kurama, ya que el Gunpla de Naruto tiene nueve colas y es un canino.

-A diferencia de Winning Gundam y Build Burning que se actualizaron en la segunda mitad de la serie a Star Winning Gundam y Try Burning Gundam, Anubis no le pasara lo mismo, ya es perfecto y no necesita mejora.

-Si no entienden de Gundam les doy una solución fácil. Si aparece algo que no entiendan como GN Drive o las Feather Bit, solo investiguen en Google, son fáciles de entender y al final del Capitulo explicare cada cosa.

-El Poder del **Kyūkimon No Kishin: Yōko Anubis** de Naruto es imparable. Solo algunos pueden pelear contra él y durar bastante tiempo. Entre ellos Meijin Kawaguchi y Sei Iori.

-Yuuma nunca entrará al Club de Batallas, mientras que su "Rival" Saga Adou será el de Naruto, ya que junto a Wilfrid Kijima son los únicos oponentes capaces de combatir codo a codo contra Naruto.

-Otra Cosa, la Hermana Menor de Wilfrid Shia cuando se trata de construcción tendrá cierta rivalidad con Naruto, ya que sin contar a Meijin y a Sei ellos son los mejores en ese campo, pero mayormente será la rival de Hoshino.

-si se fijaron bien, mencione algo llamado Sistema SM Burts. Eso aparecerá mucho más adelante, pero los daré dos pistas, las iniciales están en inglés y en japones. La otra pista es que está basado en un Jutsu de Naruto.

-Algunos Jutsus aparecerán en la historia, pero no esperen cosas como el **Hachimon Tonkō (Liberación de las Ocho Puertas)** o el **Susanoo (Trad. literal: Él con la capacidad de ayudar por todos los medios).**

-Si aparecen algunas cosas que no encajan o casi no tienen sentido se debe porque originalmente la historia estaba en inglés y yo la traduzco con el Traductor de Google, pero siempre hay errores al traducirlo así que los corrijo, pero a veces se me pasan algunos errores y queda así.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla normal.

\- _"_ pensamiento".

 **Técnica:**

Ejemplos:

 **-Seiken-Zuki.**

 **- Ryūsei Rasen-Ken (Puño en Espiral de Meteorito).**

 **-Hadō Reppaku-Ken (Puño de Onda Explosiva).**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Gundam.

* * *

 **"Gundam Build Fighters Try: Proyect N.U"**

 **"Capítulo II"**

 **"¡Team Try Fighters, A Pelear!"**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente: residencia de Kamiki.

* * *

Mirai y Sekai se están preparando para ir a la academia. Ayer, Mirai logró obtener el número de teléfono de Naruto. Sin embargo, él le preguntó por qué lo necesitaba, lo que causó que Hoshino lo mirara como si no tuviera ni idea. Bueno, Sekai también es tan denso con Naruto y solo pensó que tal vez su nee-chan quería el teléfono de Naruto para no aburrirse y tener a alguien con quien hablar.

\- Sekai, ¿tienes todo? -preguntó Mirai, parado cerca de la puerta.

-No hay problema-Respondió Sekai.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu Bento? –Preguntó Mirai. Ella tenía un fuerte sentido materno y a veces en vez de ser la hermana mayor de Sekai parece su madre, pero teniendo en cuenta que tiene a Sekai como Otouto nadie la puede culpar por ser sobreprotectora con su Hermanito.

-Ya lo puse en mi mochila. Dios, Solo olvidé el Bento una vez, eso no significa que voy a hacer eso constantemente, Nee-chan-respondió Sekai. Luego oyeron que la voz de alguien los saludaba, se volvieron y vieron que Hoshino estaba allí.

-Buenos días, Sekai-kun, Mirai-san-saludó a Hoshino y comenzó a arrastrar a alguien que se escondía detrás de los barrotes. Lo que reveló a un Naruto que parecía perezoso, que se rascaba el cuello.

\- ¡Yo! –Dijo Naruto mientras saludaba perezosamente.

Mirai viendo a Naruto se siente feliz y también molesta por sus payasadas. Pero ella decidió que ella necesitaría ser paciente para poder atravesar su grueso cráneo.

-Ohayo, Naruto-kun-dijo Mirai con una sonrisa. Sekai caminó hacia Hoshino y le preguntó.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando, sempai? -Pregunto Sekai curioso.

-No mucho, Sekai-kun. Me las arreglé para arrastrar a Naruto-sempai aquí, cuando lo vi de camino a la academia-respondió Hoshino con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué arrastraste a Naruto-sempai aquí?" preguntó Sekai realmente despistado sobre la intención de Hoshino. Hoshino parpadeó, luego se le cayó el sudor y le preguntó.

-Sekai-kun, ¿realmente no entiendes por qué hice esto? -Sekai negó con la cabeza en negativo, lo que causó que Hoshino suspirara y comenzara a explicar-Es por Mirai-san. ¿No viste a tu hermana como actúa alrededor de Naruto-sempai? –Pregunto Hoshino. Al escuchar eso, Sekai abre los ojos y grita.

-NANI? ¿En serio? –Grito Sekai sorprendido y Luego miró hacia atrás y vio que Mirai estaba hablando con Naruto acerca de algo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Bueno, parece cierto, aunque Naruto-sempai no pareció notarlo-Dijo Sekai

-"Mira quien lo dice"-Pensó Hoshino con una gota en la nuca y luego dijo-Eso fue porque tenía la cabeza llena de Gunpla y ramen-dijo Hoshino exasperado.

Mirai vio que no podía atravesar su grueso cráneo, decidió cambiar la táctica. Ella intencionalmente resbaló y cayó al suelo. Ella comenzó a hacer una mueca de dolor y sosteniendo su tobillo

\- ¡Ay! –Dijo Mirai fingiendo estar herida.

Al ver que su Nee-chan resbalaba, Sekai estaba a punto de ayudarla, pero Hoshino se detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buena táctica, Mirai-san-Dijo Hoshino y Sekai miró cuestionable a Hoshino, así que ella solo dijo. -Sólo mira-Dijo Hoshino apuntando a ellos. Naruto viendo a Mirai resbaló y se convirtió en preocupación.

-Mirai-Chan, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dolió mucho? –Pregunto Naruto. Mirai finge hacer una mueca de dolor y respondió.

-Tengo miedo, no podré caminar solo a la academia, Naruto-kun. Será maravilloso si puedes llevarme a la academia-Dijo Mirai y extendido los brazos hacia Naruto. Naruto la miró con preocupación y le preguntó.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque creo que deberías quedarte en casa para curar la lesión-Dijo Naruto. Mirai negó con la cabeza y respondió.

-No es tan grave, Naruto-kun. Cuando lleguemos a la academia, por favor llévame a la enfermería de la academia. Me curare rápidamente-Dijo Mirai.

Al escuchar que ella dijo eso, Naruto se encogió de hombros, se sentó y esperó a que Mirai se subiera a su espalda. Mirai trepa a su espalda con una sonrisa satisfecha y pide a Sekai y Hoshino que sostengan su bolso.

Durante todo el camino a la academia, Mirai sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba a Naruto en su cuello y enterraba la cara en su espalda. Naruto simplemente avanzaba sin pensar en la intención de Mirai. Pero estaba contento de poder ayudarla. Hoshino y Sekai sonreían a Mirai. Hoshino levantó un golpe cuando Mirai miró detrás de ellos desde su hombro. Mirai le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Mirai-Chan realmente piensa que caí en eso"-Pensó Naruto- "Ella no se lastimo, solo está fingiendo para que la cargue y captar mi atención"-Pensó Naruto sabiendo el plan de Mirai- "Bueno, no la puedo culpar. Realmente piensa que realmente no me doy cuenta de sus intenciones"-Pensó Naruto.

Naruto no tenía cráneo duro o era muy denso, solo fingía para ver cómo reacciona Mirai. Por algo es un prodigio de los Gunpla, no solo por su talento en la construcción de modelos y la batalla, sino también por su mente analítica y su gran percepción, con solo mirar a alguien puede saber lo que siente y aun grado menor sus pensamientos. Sabía que Mirai estaba enamorada de él e intentaba que él se diera cuenta de eso. Solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para pedirle una cita, mientras tanto actuaba como un chico denso y de cráneo duro.

\- "Mirai-Chan, Solo espera un tiempo"-Pensó Naruto mirando a Mirai que realmente disfrutaba siendo cargada por Naruto.

-Naruto-Sempai-Dijo Hoshino llamando la atención de Naruto.

\- ¿Qué Pasa, Fumina-Chan? -Preguntó Naruto.

-Tenias la mirada perdida ¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó Hoshino.

-No es nada, solo estaba pensando en unas cosas-Respondió Naruto.

* * *

Academia Seihō.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la academia, Naruto con Mirai en su espalda caminó hacia la enfermería. Los estudiantes tienen una reacción diferente cuando ven la escena. Los chicos maldecían a Naruto al infierno más profundo, mientras que las chicas estaban realmente celosas de Mirai porque tiene a alguien tan lindo y atractivo para llevarla. Naruto, como la persona ignorante que es, ignoró todos los comentarios sobre ellos. Mirai abrazó a Naruto protectoramente, cuando las chicas comenzaron a mirarlo.

Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería. Naruto llamó varias veces y preguntó.

\- ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Preguntó Naruto.

Detrás de la puerta se escuchó un "entra", por lo que Naruto se abrió a una enfermera muy atractiva, que estaba sentada a la mesa. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, ojos verdes y una figura muy atractiva. Ella usa un abrigo médico blanco sobre su camisa rosa y una falda negra que le llega por encima de las rodillas. La enfermera es la mujer más deseable en toda la ciudad. Su nombre es Mikado Ryoko

\- ¡Oh, Naruto! ¿Le ha pasado algo a Kamiki-san, Que necesitas llevar aquí? -Ryoko preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, sensei, se resbaló cuando estaba a punto de ir a la academia. Por favor, ayúdala-dijo Naruto Mirai decidió que necesitaba que Naruto se fuera ahora o todo estaría expuesto.

-Naruto-kun, puedes irte ahora. Con Ryoko-sensei aquí, estaré bien. Ve a clase antes de que termines tarde-Dijo Mirai.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -Mirai asintió con la cabeza hacia él-Ok, entonces, la dejo en tus manos capaces, Ryoko-sensei-Dijo Naruto y volteándose hacia la enfermera.

-Hai, hai, todo estará bien con tu princesa, príncipe encantador-bromeó Ryoko guiñándole un ojo a Naruto.

Naruto y Mirai se sonrojaron un poco ante sus burlas. Naruto miró a Mirai por última vez y salió de la enfermería. Cuando Naruto se fue, Ryoko se volvió hacia Mirai con una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo.

-No sufriste ninguna herida, ¿verdad, Kamiki-san? -Mirai comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al ser descubierta-Pero entiendo lo que estás tratando de lograr. Vaya, ese chico es tan denso, que a veces realmente quiero golpearlo para que algo entre a través de su gruesa cráneo-dijo Ryoko y bebiendo su taza de sake.

-Uhm ... me iré ahora, Ryoko-sensei-dijo Mirai y estaba a punto de irse, pero el comentario de Ryoko casi la hace caer al suelo

\- Ok, pero recuerda usar protección. No te gustaría tener Narutos o Mirais tan temprano, ¿verdad? –Dijo Ryoko con burla y haciendo sonrojar a Mirai. Mirai se sonrojó fuertemente y luego se volvió hacia Ryoko y gritó.

¡No somos así! –Grito Mirai y ella corrió avergonzada, mientras Ryoko se reía.

* * *

Después de clase: En la Oficina del Maestro.

* * *

Los miembros del Gunpla Battle Club decidieron ir a la oficina del maestro, para que el maestro pudiera inscribirlos para el Campeonato Gunpla.

-Así que finalmente tienes 3 miembros ¿eh? Bien, entonces, los escribiere al Campeonato de Batalla de Gunpla-Dijo El Maestro y Hoshino inclinó la cabeza y dijo educadamente.

-Contamos contigo-Dijo Hoshino. El maestro miró el rostro de Hoshino lleno de felicidad y dijo-

Estoy contento por ti, Hoshino-Dijo El maestro Sonriendo.

\- ¡Si, gracias! -respondió Hoshino mientras sonreía feliz. El maestro se levantó, se volvió hacia Ral y dijo.

-Ral-san, realmente no sé mucho sobre Batallas Gunpla, así que por favor entrena a los miembros por mí-Pidió el maestro. Ral-san inmediatamente se encendió y se agarró el nudillo y dijo en serio.

-Ciertamente. ¡Dígale al director que yo, Ral, llevaré a cabo mi misión! Incluso si es con mis propias manos-Dijo Ral-San motivado. El profesor se quedó sin aliento al ver que Ral se tomaba su deber demasiado en serio.

-S-solo necesitas cumplir con tu deber normalmente-Dijo El Maestro.

* * *

Cambio de Escena.

* * *

Los miembros del Club de Batalla se dirigen a su club ahora. Sekai recordó que su Nee-chan estaba herida así que se volvió hacia Naruto y le preguntó.

-Sempai, ¿está bien mi Ne-chan? –Pregunto Sekai.

-Sí, no fue nada grave, después de llevarla a la enfermería, la enfermera ya la curó. Por cierto, ¿has visto a la enfermera, Sekai-kun?-respondió Naruto.

-No, ¿ella es extraña? –Pregunto Sekai.

-Bueno, no la llamaría normal, pero ese no es el punto. Fue llamada la mujer más deseable en la ciudad por una razón que sabes-dijo Naruto recordando a la hermosa enfermera en su cabeza. Pero no como otros machos, Naruto puede controlar su pensamiento y no pensó en ningún pensamiento indecente sobre ella. Solo admite que ella es realmente hermosa.

-Oh, veo que ya has puesto tus ojos en Ryoko-sensei. Me pregunto qué pensará Mirai que descubra, eh, ¿Naruto-sempai? -preguntó Hoshino sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- ¿Qué hará ella conmigo? Somos solo amigos, ¿verdad? –Dijo Naruto. Hoshino parpadeó una vez más, y luego comenzó a jalar su cabello con frustración por la actitud ignorante y denso de su sempai.

\- ¡Mo! ¡He terminado de explicarte, Naruto-sempai! –Grito Hoshino y Luego se fue al club con frustración.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? -preguntó Naruto y volteándose hacia Sekai con una cara despistada.

-No sé sempai-respondió Sekai simplemente y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Naruto se detuvo por un momento e intentó pensar en lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Pero no hice nada malo! –Grito Naruto

* * *

Club de Batallas Gunpla.

* * *

Hoshino decidió nombrar a su equipo Try Fighters. Entonces Ral exige que muestren sus habilidades. Entonces él preparó una batalla simulada y le dijo al equipo que demostrara sus habilidades.

Primero en demostrarse fue Hoshino y su Powered GM Cardigan. Un Zaku apareció ante ella con un de dificultad A de y comenzó a dispararle al GM Cardigan, pero Hoshino se movió rápidamente y logró esquivarlo todo antes de derribarlo con su gran rifle. Ral comenta cómo su Cardigan GM tiene una gran estabilidad y desempeño. Y no es de extrañar que sea presidenta del club.

El siguiente en demostrar fue Naruto y su Anubis. Ral estableció alrededor de 6 oponentes para que Naruto los trate.

- **Anubis** , procediendo a destruir a los objetivos-dijo Naruto y corrió hacia adelante con gran velocidad a 20 Leos frente a él.

-Objetivos confirmados. Procediendo eliminación-Con eso el Anubis voló y comenzó a disparar desde sus GN Vulcan (1) de sus brazos, mientras esquivaba los tiros girando como si estuviera bailando en el aire. 5 de los Leos fueron destruidos. Otros 5 fueron descuartizados por las colas del Anubis y poco tiempo solo quedaban 10 Leos, Las piernas del Anubis adquirieron un tono rojizo y cargó contra los 10 restantes. El primer Leo fue cortado por la mitad a través de su sección media. El segundo fue apuñalado por las garras en el pecho y explotó. El tercero y el Cuarto fueron cortados verticalmente y explotaron. El Quinto, Sexto y Séptimo fueron destruidos por los GN Vulcan. El Octavo, Noveno y Décimo fueron cortados en varias partes por las espadas del Anubis, el Noveno donde estaban los cortes estaba congelado mientras que el Décimo y el Octavo estaba en llamas.

-Así que este es el **Kishin no Kyūkimon: Yōko Anubis** de Naruto-kun. Tal unidad milagrosa y la habilidad de control de Naruto-kun es perfecta, ciertamente este Gunpla si es un Kishin-Dijo Ral viendo el Gunpla de Naruto.

Es hora de que Sekai y su Build Burning comiencen. Ral implementó una práctica de tiro. Sekai intentó dispararle al objetivo, pero no le dio a ningún objetivo, las armas realmente no era lo suyo. Sekai después de intentarlo, se sintió realmente irritado así que tiró el arma y esta le dio al Gundam.

\- ¿Quién necesita un arma? Cuando podría usar esto ¡Mi Jigen Haō-Ryū Kempō! –Dijo Sekai y junto a Build Burning corrió hacia la unidad y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, destruyéndola.

 **-Battle End (Final de la Batalla)-** el sistema anunció y cerró el campo de batalla.

-No está mal, pero eso era solo una batalla simulada-dijo Ral y sacó un Gunpla azul- ¿Cómo vas a enfrentar mi Gouf R35? –Dijo Ral mostrando su Gunpla. Naruto miró al Gouf con asombro y dijo.

\- ¡Woah! Así que tu apodo el Gigante Azul vino de este Gunpla ¿eh? –Dijo Naruto asombrado.

\- ¡Tan maravilloso! -respondió Hoshino mientras juntaba sus manos.

-Entiendo que el Gouf es el nombre del robot, pero ¿qué significa R35? -preguntó Sekai curioso mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Representa a Ral, 35 años-respondió Ral.

\- ¿35 años? -gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? –Preguntó Ral.

-Uhm ... no-dijo Hoshino y se alejó

-Ninguno en absoluto-dijo Naruto y con una gota de sudor se alejó también.

-Bien, entonces comencemos la batalla-declaró Ral. De repente, se abrió una puerta y entró un maestro.

-Hola, ¿ya has comenzado? –Preguntó el Maestro.

\- ¡Sensei! -exclamó Hoshino.

-Quería ayudar de alguna manera, así que seguí adelante y te hice un partido de práctica-Dijo El Maestro.

\- ¿Un partido de práctica? -preguntó Hoshino

-¡Eso es genial! -respondió Sekai y golpeó su palma.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con mi Gouf? -Preguntó Ral con desesperación. Pero todos los presentes lo ignoraron. Ral se sintió aún más deprimido y murmuró-En el calor de la práctica, todo el mundo se olvidó de Ral y su Gouf-Dijo Ral Deprimido.

Entonces, ¿Quién será nuestro oponente, sensei? -preguntó Naruto perezosamente.

-El Club de Modelo Plástico de la Escuela de Chicas de St. Odessa-respondió El Maestro.

Después de oír eso, Hoshino entrecerró los ojos un poco. Mientras Sekai solo parpadeaba y preguntaba.

\- ¿Una escuela llena de chicas? –Preguntó Sekai.

-No los subestimes solo porque son chicas, Sekai-kun" dijo Hoshino y miró a Sekai-El año pasado, lograron los mejores 4 en la clasificación regional de Tokyo del Oeste. Y, lo que, es más, la Academia Seihō fue derrotada en la primera ronda por St. Odessa. Creo que el partido será realmente difícil-Dijo Hoshino.

* * *

Con Mirai.

* * *

Mirai está haciendo una sesión de fotos en la agencia de modelos con su amiga Satomi. Cuando decidieron tomarse un descanso, el director dijo.

-Mirai-chan, gracias por tomar esta sesión con poca antelación-Dijo El Director.

-No es nada-respondió Mirai y le sonrió. Luego miró a Bearguy Gunpla en su mano-Heh, entonces esta es una Gunpla, la cosa con la que Naruto-kun está tan obsesionado-Dijo Mirai observando al Gunpla.

-Cada vez más mujeres comenzaron a construir Gunpla en estos días, así que decidimos incluirlas en nuestra revista. ¿Te gusta Gunpla, Mirai-chan? -Respondió el director y luego le preguntó.

-No exactamente. Pero uno de mis amigos está realmente obsesionado con eso. Y mi hermano también juega Batallas Gunpla-respondió Mirai.

\- ¡¿Amigo?! -bufó Satomi luego sonrió y dijo en broma- ¿No puedes quitarle los ojos a Naruto-kun y todavía llamarlo amigo? –Dijo Satomi burlonamente.

\- ¡Satomi! -Mirai gritó con vergüenza y pegó un alfiler a Satomi, mientras que Satomi solo se reía a carcajadas.

* * *

Academia Seihō.

* * *

La noticia de la batalla entre el Battle Club y la Escuela de Chicas St. Odessa comenzó a extenderse rápidamente.

\- ¡El club de batalla va a tener un partido de práctica! –Dijo uno de los Chicos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Con qué escuela? –Otro Chico pregunto.

-Escuela de chicas St. Odessa-Respondio el Primero

\- ¿Esa escuela famosa por tener muchas chicas lindas? –Pregunto otro chico.

-Sí. ¡Vamos, entonces! –Dijo El Primero

\- ¡De acuerdo! –Dijeron el Segundo y el tercer chico. Con eso los chicos salen. Dejando a las chicas solas en la clase.

-Oh, Chicos...-Dijo una de las chicas.

-Por cierto, el sempai recién transferido va a jugar. Escuché que él es realmente lindo y guapo también-Dijo otra chica.

\- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres decir que Naruto-sempai se unió al Club de Batallas? Quiero verlo jugar, por los rumores del Club de Plamo, él es realmente fuerte-Dijo la primera.

\- ¡Entonces vamos! –Dijo la segunda.

* * *

Lugar de Practica.

* * *

Todo el mundo del Seihō se reúne para ver el partido. Kosaka Yuuma también presente, quería ver la habilidad de Naruto en Gunpla Battle contra oponentes tan duros como la Escuela de Chicas St. Odessa. El Club de Batallas esperaba pacientemente a sus oponentes. Ral miró su reloj y dijo.

-Ya es hora-Dijo Ral. Naruto miró a la puerta con una sonrisa y dijo.

-Ellos están aquí-Dijo Naruto sonriendo

La puerta se abrió y reveló a dos chicas con uniformes de St. Odessa. Los chicos del estrado comenzaron a comerse con los ojos. Una chica tiene el pelo morado en una coleta alta. La otra tiene el pelo corto azul. Luego se hicieron a un lado y reveló a la última niña. Esta chica tiene cabello castaño que se hizo en estilo de dos colas. Había dos clips con forma de escudo en sus dos colas. Cuando entró, tenía los ojos cerrados, luego abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Hoshino.

-Tiempo sin verte, Fumina-san-la niña saludó a Hoshino.

-Sí, Gyanko-respondió Hoshino simplemente. Naruto está tratando de recordar dónde la ha conocido.

-¿Gyanko? -preguntó Sekai curioso.

-Su nombre es en realidad Sazaki Kaoruko. Pero como solo usaba un Gyan, la gente le dio un apodo, Gyanko-explicó Hoshino.

Naruto finalmente logró recordar dónde escuchó su nombre, ella estaba presente cuando desafió a su hermano como Spectra después de todo. Y ahora va a enfrentarla de nuevo. Tal ironía.

-Gracias por la explicación detallada. Pero, ¿hay algo más que quiera decir primero? En respuesta a su deseo de un partido de práctica, llegamos hasta aquí-preguntó Gyanko con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...-Murmuró Hoshino.

\- ¿Eh? No puedo oírte-dijo Gyanko y extendió su oreja hacia adelante a propósito.

-GRACIAS-gritó Hoshino con irritación.

"Eso es mejor. Pero me sorprendiste, realmente pensé que eras el único miembro de tu club este año. Bueno, supongo que solo son miembros del grupo que encontraste en la calle". Dijo Gyanko y miró a Sekai y luego a Naruto. Naruto ignoró por completo y escuchó la música en su IPod. Esa acción causó que Gyanko se sintiera un poco irritado por ser ignorado de esa manera.

Las chicas de su equipo eran los otros asuntos. "Aw~mira qué lindo se veía con esas marcas de bigotes, Kaoruko-sama. Se ve como un gato o un zorro. Kya ~ tan lindo" exclamó la chica de cabello púrpura con un rubor.

"El otro chico se ve tan salvaje. ¡Ah ~ tan fascinante!" Exclamó la chica de cabello azul. Gyanko luego se volvió hacia Naruto, que aún ignoraba a los demás y escuchaba su música.

¡Oye, tú! -Gyanko dijo y señaló a Naruto. Naruto parpadeó y luego se señaló a sí mismo, Gyanko asintió. Naruto decidió apagar la música y escuchó lo que ella diría.

-¿Por qué nos ignoraste así? ¿No sabes que es una acción irrespetuosa hacia tus invitados? -Pregunto Gyanko molesta.

-Ehm, lo siento? Acabo de encontrarme parado en un lugar mientras discutías con Fumina-chan por ser tan problemático, así que prendí la música para no aburrirme- respondió Naruto y rascándose la cabeza perezosamente. Gyanko sudor cayó y luego se volvió hacia Hoshino y le preguntó.

¿Por qué decidiste poner a un vago tan perezoso en tu equipo? No lo entiendo-Dijo Gyanko. Hoshino se rió nerviosamente y miró a Naruto un poco.

-¡Oye, no te olvides de mí! -exclamó Sekai como una cabeza caliente que él es. Gyanko miró a Sekai e inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial contigo? -Pregunto Gyanko.

Sekai estaba a punto de replicar pero Hoshino cerró su boca con su mano. Gyanko parecía entretenido y dijo.

Muy bien, suficiente charla. ¡Es hora de una batalla!-Dijo Gyanko. Los luchadores tomaron su lugar en la consola y se prepararon para una batalla.

- **Gunpla battles, combat mode, start Damage level of the model set in B. Set up your GP base (** **Batallas Gunpla, modo de combate, arranque. Nivel de daño del modelo establecido en B. Coloque tu GP Base)** -dijo el sistema. Todos los luchadores establecieron su base de GP según lo solicitado.

- **Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal (Comienza Dispersión de Partículas Plavsky)** –Dijo el Sistema y el campo comenzó a iluminarse con partículas de Plavsky. Después de que el resplandor se apagó, se reveló un campo de batalla- **Field 3: Forest. Please set your Gunpla (Campo 3: Bosque. Por favor coloque tu Gunpla)** –Pidió el luchadores colocaron sus respectivos Gunpla en su base GP. La base GP los escaneó y activó.

 **¡Batlle Start! (¡Comienza la batalla!)**

-Hoshino Fumina, **Powered GM Cardigan** -dijo Hoshino

-Kamiki Sekai, **Build Burning Gundam** -dijo Sekai

-Naruto Uzumaki, **Kyūkimon No Kishin: Yoko Anubis** -dijo Naruto

-Team Try Fighters...-Dijo Hoshino y los Gunplas se agacharon- ¡Vámonos! –Grito Hoshino y los Gunplas Despegaron.

Aterrizan en el campo de batalla y luego levantaron la vista para inspeccionar a sus oponentes. Hoshino se sorprendió cuando miró la unidad de Gyanko.

\- ¡No es un Gyan! -Exclamó Hoshino en sorpresa.

\- ¿Un R-Jarja? Bueno, esto es sorprendente-respondió Naruto.

-Una máquina de las fuerzas Neo Zeon, creada basándose en el concepto del Gyan. Quisquillosa con los detalles, como se esperaba de la hermana de Sazaki-kun-comentó Ral mirando la unidad.

De regreso a la batalla

\- ¡Sí, lo llamé R-Gyagya! -dijo Gyanko y activó su sable de doble hoja-Fumina-san, al igual que el año pasado, el Team Dynasty Vase triunfará-Entonces su equipo hizo una postura-Lo Juro por este escudo que mi hermano Susumu me dio-Dijo Gyanko.

Y así el equipo Song Dynasty Vase comenzó su ataque saltando alto en el aire y comenzó a disparar a Try Fighters. Naruto vio que dispararon un rayo y dijo.

-De pie detrás de mí. Voy a encargarme de este Fumina-chan, Sekai-kun-Dijo Naruto.

Ambos miraron a Naruto cuestionablemente, pero hicieron lo que él les dijo. El ataque con misiles del R-Gyagyan, Naruto usó las colas y los destruyó. Luego dijo.

- **Anubis** , Activar GN Field (2)-El Anubis cruzo los brazos y de sus alas se generó un Campo de Energía. Todos los rayos que estaban a punto de golpear la barrera volaron hacia los atacantes. Aunque lograron evitar los disparos que voló hacia ellos. Hoshino y Sekai se sorprendieron del mostrador de Naruto, mientras que el equipo Song Dynasty Vase se sorprendió por lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿C-Cómo demonios hizo eso? ¿Qué clase de unidad es esa? -Preguntó incrédulamente la chica de cabello púrpura.

-Buen trabajo, Naruto-sempai. Ahora vamos a sacarlos uno por uno-ordenó Hoshino a través de la pantalla

-3 contra 1. ¿Pero no es eso trampa? -preguntó Sekai. Hoshino sudó y exclamó.

-Se llama estrategia. La estrategia necesaria es ganar. ¡Vamos! –Dijo Hoshino.

\- ¡Ryokai! -dijo Naruto y la siguió. Sekai los sigue detrás.

-Con una estrategia típica como esa, ¿de verdad creías que podías ganar, Fumina-san? -Gritó Gyanko y atacó mientras Nobel y Rising la cubrían por detrás.

De repente, El Anubis cambió su postura y empujó su palma hacia adelante causando que una fuerza invisible golpeara a R-Gyagyan. R-Gyagyan se vio obligado a retirarse después del inesperado ataque sorpresa.

-Que Gunpla tan peligroso y misterioso. Tenemos que encargarnos de él primero-dijo Gyanko a sus compañeros de equipo. Mientras tanto, Hoshino y Sekai se voltearon hacia Naruto y le preguntaron.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso, sempai? –Preguntaron Sekai y Hoshino.

-Un movimiento de Jūken (Puño Suave). **Hakke: Kūshō (Ocho Trigramas: Palma del Vacío)** -respondió Naruto.

\- ¿Artes Marciales? –Pregunto Sekai con ojos brillantes. Naruto asintió con una sonrisa.

De repente, Rising y Nobel comenzaron a dispararle al GM Cardigan y Build Burning que los hizo separarse del Anubis.

-3 vs 1. ¡Ya terminaste, Gundam Dorado! -declaró Gyanko y se preparó para atacar al Anubis. Detrás de Wing Exia, Rising y Nobel también volvieron y cargaron contra eso. Naruto sonrió y luego gritó.

\- ¡GN Field! –Naruto Grito y el GN-Field se desplegó y se protegió de esos ataques. El Anubis luego cambia su postura, Naruto sonrió y dijo.

-Estás dentro de mi campo de adivinación-Dijo Naruto.

Gyanko no entendió lo que quise decir con eso, pero logró retirarse con éxito. Pero Rising y Nobel no tuvieron tanta suerte.

- **Jūkenpō: Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)** –Dijo Naruto y con eso, Naruto golpeo con 128 palmas al Rising y el Nobel destruyéndolas con éxito.

Hoshino y Sekai vieron que Naruto solo logró derrotar a dos oponentes y se sorprendió de su habilidad. De repente, R-Gyagyan apareció detrás de GM Cardigan y logró tomar su brazo.

\- ¡Personalmente te cuidaré, Fumina-san! –Grito Gyanko. Hoshino maldijo y fue forzado a una esquina.

\- ¡Este es el final para ti! -declaró Hoshino en voz alta. Hoshino simula ser un shock y dijo.

-No realmente. ¡Mira atrás! –Dijo Hoshino y Gyanko miró hacia atrás y vio que Build Burning estaba cargando contra ella

- **Jigen Haō-Ryū: Soten Guren-Ken (Puño del Loto Carmesí del Cielo Azul)** –Dijo Sekai y dio un poderoso uppercut con salto, pero el R-Gyagyan logró esquivar a tiempo para evitar ser pulverizado por el puño de Sekai.

\- ¡No voy a perder contra alguien que no logró pasar la primera ronda! –Grito Gyanko, activó su escudo y disparó varios misiles hacia Hoshino. Hoshino estaba tratando de derribarlos, pero había demasiados

\- ¡No puedo esquivarlos! -Dijo Hoshino.

-No te preocupes-Sekai y salto.

- **Jigen Haō-Ryū: Senpū Tatsumaki-Geri (Patada Tornado de Torbellino)** –Dijo Sekai y el Build Burning comenzó a torcer y creó un tornado que absorbió todos los misiles.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esa técnica? -Preguntó Gyanko con incredulidad.

Cuando Sekai dejó de girar, lanzó una poderosa patada en la sección media de R-Gyagyan, causando que se estrellara contra el suelo. Gyanko todavía no ha logrado recuperarse de la patada, pero luego la voz de Sekai se escuchó una vez más.

- **Jigen Haō-Ryū: Seiken-Zuki** -Dijo Sekai y dio un poderoso puñetazo. Gyanko usó su escudo para protegerse, pero eso no fue suficiente, el golpe de Sekai fue tan poderoso que destruyó incluso el suelo de abajo.

El lugar donde peleaban era en realidad una colonia espacial. Entonces, cuando el suelo se resquebrajó, se creó un agujero y comenzó a succionar todo. El R-Gyagyan estaba a punto de ser absorbido. Gyanko comenzó a asustarse de que su Gunpla fuera destruida por la fuerza del espacio. De repente, alguien la tomó de la mano, levantó la vista y vio que era Build Burning.

\- ¿P-Por qué? -preguntó Gyanko en silencio.

-Por que Amas los Gunplas ¿verdad? -preguntó Sekai mientras le sonreía. Entonces Build Burning le mostró algo en la mano. Fue el escudo que le dio su hermano-

¡Y este escudo es increíble! –Dijo Sekai sosteniendo el escudo que resistió por completo su ataque.

Gyanko comenzó a sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de Sekai. Ella negó con la cabeza para aclarar su mente y preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó Gyanko.

-Sekai. Kamiki Sekai-respondió Sekai.

-Sekai... ¿eh? He Perdido-dijo Gyanko y admitió. A través de toda la batalla con Gyanko, El Anubis estaba flotando en el cielo y observó la batalla.

-Jigen Haō-Ryū, ¿eh? ¿Me pregunto cómo Jūken irá contra eso? –Dijo Naruto viendo todo.

- **Cancellation signal, Confirmed. Battle Ended (Señal de Rendición Confirmada, Final de la Batalla)** –Dijo el Sistema y el campo se apagó.

Justo cuando el sistema terminó el anuncio, los comentarios comenzaron a volar por el pasillo.

\- ¡Guau, el Club de Batalla ha ganado! –Grito un Chico.

-Kya ~ Naruto-sempai, eras tan genial. Te amo ~-Dijo un Chica.

-Eso es genial. Ahora puedo esperar más de ellos de los clasificatorios-dijo Ral con una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Sekai! Por proteger a Fumina-chan-Naruto elogió a Sekai.

\- Sí, gracias, Sekai-kun-entonces Hoshino se volvió hacia Naruto con ojo crítico, lo que le hizo tragar nerviosamente "¿Y por qué no ayudaste a Sekai-kun, pero de pie en el cielo y observando eh, sempai? –Preguntó Hoshino.

-Ehm...eh... sabía que Sekai-kun podía manejar la situación, pero si algo salía mal, definitivamente los hubiera ayudado. Somos un equipo después de todo-dijo Naruto y trató de razonar con Hoshino .

-Por cierto, sempai -Naruto se giró hacia Sekai, que entrecerró los ojos hacia él- ¡Nunca dijiste que sabías artes marciales! –Dijo Sekai

-Porque será demasiado molesto contarles sobre mis habilidades-respondió Naruto con cara de pereza. Hoshino y Sekai ganaron una marca en su frente y gritaron juntos.

-De nuevo con esta declaración problemática, ¿Qué significa? –Preguntaron Sekai y Hoshino.

-Demasiado problemático para explicar-respondio Naruto. Hoshino y Sekai se estrellaron contra el suelo y lloraron cómicamente ante su perezoso sempai.

Mientras el equipo Try Fighters discutía, el equipo Song Dynasty Vase estaba afligido, bueno, no todos los miembros. Gyanko miraba a Sekai con admiración y repetía su nombre suavemente

-Sekai...Kamiki Sekai-Dijo Gyanko.

* * *

Con Yuuma.

* * *

Después de ver la batalla de hoy, Yuuma sospechó que Naruto definitivamente si se conocía. No hay forma de que una persona con tales habilidades pueda pasar desapercibida. Dedujo que el mundo puede conocerlo bajo un alias diferente. Quería descubrir el misterio de quien era realmente Naruto Uzumaki.

-"Naruto-sempai, descubrirás quién eres en realidad"-Pensó Yuuma.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Naruto y Hoshino fueron a la residencia de Kamiki y esperaron a Sekai y Mirai para que pudieran ir juntos a la academia. Mirai decidió aferrarse a la mano de Naruto para mostrarle sus sentimientos. Naruto se giró hacia ella, a quien ella sonrió suavemente, él se encogió de hombros y la dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Detrás de ellos, Hoshino volvió a mirar cara a cara su sempai actitud de ignorancia. Sekai solo mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás a su nee-chan su sempai.

-Escuché que ganaste el partido de práctica. ¡Felicitaciones! -Mirai dijo y los felicitó.

-Bueno, realmente no era nada...-dijo Sekai y rascándose la cabeza.

-Por cierto, Mirai-san. Naruto-sempai logró derrotar a dos oponentes por sí solo-dijo Hoshino y trató de ayudar a Mirai con su relación casi inexistente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso, Naruto-kun? -preguntó Mirai. Naruto estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pero ella continuó-Y si agregaste la palabra que más odio, te pegaré fuerte-Dijo Mirai entrecerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-Creí que Sekai te lo dijo-Respondió Naruto. Mirai se dirigió a Sekai y dijo.

-Sekai-Dijo Mirai y luego pregunto- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? –Pregunto Mirai.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –Dijo Sekai viendo la mirada de Mirai.

-"Es igual de rápido en salirse de aprietos que en Batalla"-Pensó Hoshino con una gota en la nuca.

Hoshino levantó la vista y notó que una figura familiar los esperaba cerca de la entrada. Fue Gyanko.

\- ¿Gyanko? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -preguntó Hoshino. Gyanko ignoró por completo a todos ellos y se fue al lado de Sekai.

-Aquí. Te hice un Bento, Sekai-kun-Dijo Gyanko entregando una caja a Sekai.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora tengo dos Bento! -respondió Sekai en felicidad. Gyanko solo lo miró con cariño.

-Sekai-kun, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? -preguntó Hoshino.

\- ¿Qué más podría significar eso? ¿Que podría comer uno antes del almuerzo? -preguntó Sekai sin poder verla mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de especial que una chica diera un Bento? Quiero decir que ayer una chica de una clase diferente también me hizo un Bento-respondió Naruto, sin saber que Mirai estaba ardiendo de celos a su lado.

-Una chica te hizo Bento, ¿eh, Naruto-kun? -respondió Mirai lentamente con una explosión sombreando sus ojos. Sekai y Hoshino comenzaron a sentir escalofríos en la espalda. Naruto, aunque todavía no se dio cuenta de nada, solo miró a los otros dos cuestionablemente

\- ¿Hay algo mal? –Preguntó Naruto Mirai comenzó a arrastrar a Naruto a la academia mientras decía con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Escucha, Naruto-kun. No me importa dónde ames ahora, pero esperaba que mañana todas tus cosas estén en la residencia de Kamiki-Dijo Mirai arrastrando a Naruto.

-No entiendo el porqué, pero si-Dijo Naruto siendo arrastrado.

* * *

(1) Los GN Vulcan están ubicados en las muñecas, los GN Vulcans y son versiones más pequeñas del armamento GN Beam. Tienen una alta tasa de fuego, pero tienen poco poder. Como resultado, se usan principalmente como armas de corto alcance o como armas de defensa para derribar misiles, etc. Los GN Vulcan también pueden generar espadas de energía para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los de Naruto son distintos, con mayor poder ofensivo y alcance, resultando un arma capaz de atacar a cualquier distancia y un poder de fuego capaz de destruir la coraza de un Gundam con facilidad.

(2) EL GN Field es un Campo de energía que sirve para defenderse de una gran variedad de ataques, puede moldearse para crear un escudo que cubra todo el Gunpla o solo para cubrir una parte. El de Naruto fue modificado combinándolo con un Campo de Transformación de Partículas para neutralizar los ataques de energía y/o redirigirlos hacia el oponente.

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 6.000 palabras. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota:

* * *

 **El Poderoso Gilgamesh:** Me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **Santos.242356** : Me alegra que te haya gustado y claro que voy a seguirla.

-Si quieres saber cómo son los Gundams solo tienen que buscar imágenes de ellos, ejemplo "Wing Gundam" y aparecerá imágenes de él.

-Como me pareció algo corto el Capítulo 4 del Build Fighters Try Alpha lo combinare con el Capitulo 5.

-Este Naruto es solo por el Nombre de Naruto, nada de la serie original aparecerá excepto algunas referencias u otras cosas.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla normal.

\- _"_ pensamiento".

 **Técnica:**

Ejemplos:

 **-Seiken-Zuki.**

 **-Ryūsei Rasen-Ken (Puño Meteoro en Espiral).**

 **-Hadō Reppaku-Ken (Puño de Onda Explosiva).**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Gundam.

* * *

" **Gundam Build Fighters Try: Proyect N.U** **"**

" **Capítulo III"**

" **Viaje al G-MUSE. Sueños y desafíos en tu corazón"**

* * *

Instituto Miyazato.

* * *

La victoria de Academia Seihō sobre la Escuela de Chicas St. Odessa se extendió como un reguero de pólvora. Un niño con un cuenco cortado de cabello, se veía correr como loco por algún lado

\- ¡Noticias! ¡Tengo grandes noticias! -dijo el chico apresuradamente mientras jadeaba.

La única chica en el cuarto casi arroja sus fichas, debido a su acción. El otro chico que estaba parado cerca de la ventana, se volvió hacia él y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Yasu? –Pregunto el Chico.

En realidad...-dijo Yasu y comenzó a contar sobre lo que sucedió en la Academia Seihō.

\- ¿Gyanko de St. Odessa perdió un partido de práctica? -preguntó Sudou Shunsuke, presidente del Club de Batallas Miyazato. Que es el líder del equipo G-Masters, que representa al Instituto Miyazato el año pasado en los clasificatorios regionales.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! -exclamó Yomi Sakashita, el único miembro femenino de G-Masters.

-Es real. Y sus oponentes eran un equipo de la escuela media-dijo Yasu con convicción.

\- ¿Qué escuela? -preguntó Yomi con curiosidad

-La Academia privada Seihō-respondió Yasu después de mirar su tableta.

-Seihō? Interesante, nunca pasaron de la primera ronda. Entonces, ¿qué milagro les sobreviene? -se preguntó Sudou.

* * *

Club de Ciencias de Seiren.

* * *

-Entonces Gyanko de Odessa ha caído a la tierra, ¿eh? -dijo Yukio Okamoto, miembro del equipo SRSC.

-No realmente. Los rumores decían que uno de los luchadores de Seihō logró sacar 2 unidades a la vez-dijo Shota Nishikawa. Los otros dos abren los ojos ante eso.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dos a la vez? ¿Has averiguado su nombre, Shota? -Preguntó Daigo Ishibashi y se volvió hacia Shota.

-Sí. Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, el estudiante recién transferido de Seihō y recientemente se unió al club de batalla de Seihō. El rumor decía que él es extremadamente vago acerca de hacer cualquier cosa. Pero si se trata de luchar, entonces...bueno, el resultado ya sabes-respondió Shota con una cara seria

-Naruto...Uzumaki, ¿eh? -murmuró Daigo.

-Pero eso no es todo. La propia Gyanko estaba siendo derrotada por un usuario de artes marciales-dijo Shota

* * *

En la piscina.

* * *

Un nadador se lanza al agua y piensa.

\- "¿El prodigio y un misterioso usuario de artes marciales?" –Pensó el Nadador y comenzó a bucear más y había un montón de campo de batalla de Gunpla debajo de él. Junto a cientos de Gundam Tipo Submarino.

\- "Pero aun así ganaremos. Porque bajo el agua somos invencibles" -Pensó el Nadador.

* * *

En el parque.

* * *

Izuna Shimon está sentada en la barra de entrenamiento mientras sostiene un Gunpla Destiny Gundam en su mano. Lo miró mientras pensaba- "No importa quién se oponga a nosotros. Ganaremos. ¿No es así, Mamoru?"- Pensó Shimon y continuo sus ejercicios.

* * *

Academia Seihō: Club de batalla

* * *

Mientras Mirai exige, Naruto se mudó con ella y Sekai. Por supuesto, Sekai estaba extremadamente contento de que su sempai se fuera con él. Después de que Naruto se mudó con ellos, Mirai realmente comenzó a actuar como si fuera la esposa de Naruto. Ella cocinó para él, lo despertó a tiempo e incluso lo disfrazó. Hoshino exclamó lo romántico que es. Naruto se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, pero solo continúo actuando y la dejo hacer lo que quiera. Una cosa que Mirai logró cambiar en Naruto. Ella logró obligarlo a abandonar la excusa perezosa 'es demasiado problemático'. Cada vez que Naruto estaba a punto de decir esa frase, Mirai cambiaba a su modo de miedo y obligaba a Naruto a corregir su declaración.

En este momento están practicando para prepararse para el próximo Campeonato. El Anubis de Naruto enfrenta el Build Burning de Sekai, mientras que Hoshino y Ral estaban mirando afuera

Anubis estaba de pie en una postura Jūken. Naruto hizo un movimiento de 'ven aquí' para que Sekai se le acercara. Sekai sonrió ampliamente y cargó con su técnica.

 **- ¡Jigen Haō-Ryū: Shippu-Zuki (Puño Gale que si no mal recuerdo "Gale" significa "Vendaval")**! –Grito Sekai ha haciendo su Técnica.

Build Burning cargó contra Anubis con un poderoso puño. Pero antes de que pudiera conectarse, Anubis desapareció y reapareció detrás de Build Burning y lo golpeó hacia atrás, lo que causó que Build Burning se estrellara contra el suelo.

\- ¿Nani? -se preguntó Sekai parpadeando

-Sekai-kun, sin dudas tu **Jigen Haō-Ryū** es poderoso, pero le falta velocidad y defensa. Tal como lo viste, pones demasiado poder en ese golpe y cuando tu oponente logró esquivarlo serás un objetivo abierto como tu vio. Pero eso no es todo-Naruto luego se volvió hacia Ral y le preguntó.

-Ral-san, puedo cambiar al campo ¿verdad? –Preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, haz lo que quieras, Naruto-kun. Este es tu entrenamiento después de todo-dijo Ral. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y cambió el campo al espacio.

-Ahora prueba esa técnica otra vez-Dijo Naruto

Sekai intentó liberar a Shippu-Zuki una vez más, pero no había terreno en el espacio, por lo que no podía usar su técnica.

\- ¿Por qué? ... Oh, ya veo, no había terreno aquí. Entonces, voy con **Tatsumaki-Geri** ... ¡Ah! -Exclamó Sekai ya que no usó su técnica. Build Burning giraba lentamente hacia Anubis.

\- **¡Hakke Kūshoū (Ocho Trigramas: Palma del Vacío)!** -dijeron que Naruto y Anubis desencadenaron el ataque que causó que Build Burning salga volando del campo de batalla. Y con eso la batalla terminó. Sekai recogió su Build Burning y murmuró.

\- ¿Cómo es que? Mi **Jigen Haō-Ryū**...-Dijo Sekai.

Ral decidió acercarse a él y darle un consejo como entrenador-Sekai-kun, tu controlaste tu Gunpla basado en las habilidades de Kempō. Pero solo serán efectivos si puedes hacerlo en cualquier entorno. La batalla de Gunpla es incluir figurando en espacio, bajo el agua o desierto. A menos que pueda usar **Jigen Haō-Ryū** en cualquier lugar, no podrá ganar en el campeonato-Dijo Ral.

-Te lo dije antes, ¿verdad, Sekai-kun? Cuando en la batalla el luchador y Gunpla deben ser uno y el mismo para liberar el 100% de energía-dijo Naruto y se acercó a Sekai con Hoshino.

-Sí, entiendo a sempai-respondió Sekai asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno, me iré ahora" dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar fuera del club.

"¿A dónde vas, Naruto-sempai? Todavía tenemos que practicar más", le preguntó Hoshino. Naruto se rascó la cabeza y respondió.

-En realidad, Mirai-chan me dijo que fuera a la agencia de modelos para reunirme con ella. Será interesante ir, pero no entiendo el porque me pidió eso-Respondio Naruto.

-De todos modos, si Mirai-san te dijo que te reunieras con ella, entonces ve a por ella. No quiero explicarte por qué quiere que la encuentres allí, porque mi cabeza y mis nervios no podrán soportar tu pregunta estúpida-dijo Hoshino y lo espantó.

Naruto parpadeó, luego se encogió de hombros y se giró para salir de la sala del club. Después de que Naruto salió de la sala del club, Hoshino se volvió hacia Ral y le dijo.

-Ral-san, he decidido cambiar mi Gunpla por el campeonato-Dijo Hoshino para sorpresa de Ral.

* * *

Cambio de escena.

* * *

Sekai estaba leyendo un sobre Gundam, pero no podía entender nada. Cuanto más leía, más confundido se volvía.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de Gunpla decidiste construir, Fumina-chan? -preguntó Ral.

-Pensé mucho después de la batalla con Gyanko. Build Burning Gundam de Sekai-kun es un tipo de combate de rango súper cercano. Por lo que he visto, el Anubis de Naruto-Sempai es un tipo completo. Podría usar sus extraños ataques de artes marciales como de corto alcance y de rango medio. Y Anubis es todo un misterio, puede atacar a distancia con sus GN Vulcan mejorados y puede tener armas ocultas. También noté que El Anubis también tenía Feathers Bit, pero Naruto-sempai decidió para usarlos como una barrera defensiva. Por lo tanto, estoy pensando en construir una unidad que pueda apoyar a Sekai-kun, y también luchar en el rango medio-dijo Hoshino mientras pensaba mucho en su futuro Gunpla.

-Entiendo lo que quieres. Ciertamente, el Gunpla de Naruto-kun es demasiado omnipotente y aún no ha revelado todos sus trucos. Por lo tanto, solo necesitas apoyar a Sekai-kun. Pero, ¿no es suficiente tu Powered GM Cardigan? -respondió Ral seriamente.

-Bueno, me gustaría mejorar la movilidad y la potencia de fuego-dijo Hoshino

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con Blue Destiny, que tenía el sistema EXAM? –Sugirió Ral.

-No creo que sea un soporte-Réplica Hoshino

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal el tipo de Ground Gundam? ¿Puede llevar las armas de apoyo en el contenedor en su parte posterior? –Sugirió Ral, pero nuevamente Hoshino negó con la cabeza y dijo.

-Entonces su movilidad disminuirá en gran medida, y el Ground Type no puede manejar varios terrenos-Dijo Hoshino.

-Poder de Fuego, Movilidad y además Armas-Dijo Ral analizando lo que quería Hoshino.

-Había pensado en un Mobile Armor, pero tiene que controlarlo 3 personas en el campeonato-Dijo Hoshino. Entonces Ral sonrió maliciosamente y le mostró su Gouf y dijo.

-Bien, ¡entonces usa mi Gouf! –Dijo Ral. Hoshino hizo una mueca inexpresiva y dijo.

-Ral-san, ¿estabas escuchando lo que dije? –Dijo Hoshino. Ral se rio tímidamente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Ehehe, es una broma, una broma-Dijo Ral riendo. Hoshino resopló y puso mala cara.

\- ¡Mou, lo digo en serio! –Dijo Hoshino enojada.

\- Lo siento lo siento-Se disculpó Ral.

Mientras tanto, Sekai, mientras los escuchaba, no podía entender nada de lo que acababan de decir.

-No tengo ni idea de que hablan–Dijo Sekai.

-Cuando construyes una nueva unidad no tienes que elegir entre las que están en el Club. Mañana es domingo, Por qué no vas a G-Muse para encontrar lo que necesitas, Fumina-chan-propuso Ral.

-Sí, yo también estaba pensando en eso-dijo Hoshino asintiendo.

-Sempai, ¿Qué es G-Muse? -preguntó Sekai con curiosidad. Hoshino se volvió hacia Sekai y fue explorador para comenzar a explicar.

-G-Muse es...Ral decidió interrumpirla ofreciéndole a Sekai- ¿Por qué no vas con ella mañana, Sekai-kun? Es cierto que necesitas entrenar, pero también necesitas saber más sobre Gundam y Gunpla-Dijo Ral.

-Sí-Dijo Sekai. Hoshino se puso de pie y se acercó a Sekai con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Sekai-kun, ¿tienes tiempo mañana? –Pregunto Hoshino.

-Sí, eso creo ...-contestó Sekai.

\- ¡Entonces vayamos a una cita! -propuso Hoshino con una sonrisa. Luego cerró los ojos y sacó la lengua- ¡Solo es una Bromeo! –Dijo Hoshino.

* * *

Residencia Kamiki.

* * *

Naruto estaba mirando un televisor perezosamente, mientras Mirai estaba mirando las revistas de modelos. Sekai estaba levantando el peso hacia arriba y hacia abajo para entrenar su cuerpo.

-Oye, nee-chan-preguntó Sekai mientras levantaba el peso y miraba afuera.

\- ¿Qué? -respondió Mirai mientras pasaba la página de su revista. Estaba a punto de sorber su té, pero la pregunta de Sekai casi la hizo escupirlo.

\- ¿Qué debería usar para una cita? –Pregunto Sekai. Naruto escuchó eso y se sorprendió, El Despistado de Sekai va a una cita.

\- "Algo me dice que fue Fumina-Chan quien lo invito, con Sekai es 100% imposible"-Pensó Naruto.

\- ¿Vas a una cita? -preguntó Mirai sorprendido.

-Sí-respondió Sekai con calma, como si no fuera gran cosa.

\- ¿Con quién? -Mirai preguntó

-Con sempai-Respondio Sekai.

\- "Lo suponía"-Pensó Naruto.

\- ¿Con Hoshino-san? -preguntó Mirai para sí misma sorprendida.

-Sí-Dijo Sekai.

-Ya veo... con Hoshino-san-dijo Mirai para sí misma mientras su ceja temblaba- ¿Cómo la invitaste a salir? –Pregunto Mirai

-Ella fue la que me invitó a salir-dijo Sekai

-Y-Ya veo- respondió nerviosamente Mirai, luego volvió la cabeza por el hombro y susurró para sí misma con una cara inexpresiva- Eres más audaz de lo que pensaba, Hoshino-san-Susurro Mirai.

-Entonces, ¿Qué me pongo? –Pregunto Sekai.

-Bueno ... solo viste como de costumbre. No sirve de nada poner un acto-Dijo Mirai

\- ¿Así que es así de simple? –preguntó Sekai.

-Supongo-Dijo Mirai

-Ne, Nee-chan. ¿Qué es una cita? –Pregunto Sekai, Mirai golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa y gritó - - ¡¿En serio?! –Grito Mirai.

\- "Por alguna razón no me sorprende que no sepa"-Pensó Naruto y luego se le ocurrió- "Este es el momento perfecto para pedirle una cita a Mirai-Chan, ella quera espiar a Sekai en su cita y me pedirá ir con ella, entonces mientras los espiamos tendremos nuestra cita"-Pensó Naruto.

* * *

Al Día siguiente: En la estación de tren

* * *

Sekai llevaba su camisa roja y pantalones jean cortos verde oliva. Estaba esperando a Hoshino.

Hoshino lo encuentra e inmediatamente corre hacia él. Ella usa una camisa morada clara, pantalones amarillos y una bolsa en la espalda.

-Sekai-kun, estás aquí tan temprano. Todavía tienes 10 minutos-Dijo Hoshino.

-Mi Nee-chan me dijo que nunca llegara tarde. También dijo que actuara y se vistiera normalmente-dijo Sekai.

\- ¿Es así? Es un poco temprano, pero vayámonos-dijo Hoshino con una sonrisa.

-Sí -dijo Sekai y asintió con la cabeza.

Desconocido para ellos, había dos espías individuales en ellos. Ambos llevaban gafas de sol. Aunque Naruto viste una chaqueta azul oscuro con un dragón en la espalda. Comieron escondiéndose en la pared cercana y espiando a Sekai y Hoshino.

-Sekai tal vez sea un poco raro. Pero él está creciendo para ser un niño saludable, Toe-san, Kaa-san-dijo Mirai mientras miraba a Sekai y Hoshino.

-Sabes que espiar a la gente no es agradable, correcto, Mirai-cha-dijo Naruto

Mirai le devolvió la mirada y comenzó a sudar nerviosamente-Ehm ... Esto no es un espionaje, Naruto-kun. Esta es una preocupación de la hermana mayor para con su hermanito, para que no cometa errores imprudentes-Dijo Mirai.

Naruto puso los ojos bajo las gafas y respondió-Bien-Dijo Naruto y luego dijo.

\- "Bueno, vamos a hacer una cita doble entonces. Tú y yo también estamos en una cita, Mirai-Chan-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Mirai.

\- ¿Q-Qué? –Pregunto Mirai sorprendida.

-Oye, no soy tan denso como piensan. Sé que estás enamorada de mí, también que tratabas de llamar mi atención como cuando fingiste haber lastimado tu tobillo-Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar mucho a Mirai-Solo espere el momento adecuado para invitarte a salir y ya que estamos espiando a Sekai-kun en el G-Muse ¿Qué mejor momento que este? –Dijo Naruto.

Mirai sonrió, luego lo besó en una mejilla y dijo-Ahí, que tierno eres Naruto-Kun-Dijo Mirai.

-Gracias, ahora seguimos espiando a Sekai-Kun y a Fumina-Chan-Dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Mirai y comenzó el espionaje.

* * *

En el tren

* * *

Mientras Sekai y Hoshino charlaban entre sí, no lejos de ellos Mirai y Naruto estaban observándolos. Todos los miraron a los dos de manera extraña. Naruto miró a la gente que los miraba y sonrió nerviosamente.

* * *

Fuera del G-Muse.

* * *

Sekai y Hoshino están caminando hacia el G-Muse. Sekai miró a su alrededor con asombro, ya que vio que había mucha gente presente aquí.

-Ya casi llegamos-dijo Hoshino y le sonrió.

-Sí-Dijo sekai Hoshino luego miró a la gran Gundam a la distancia y se le ocurrió una idea. Se volvió hacia Sekai y dijo misteriosamente.

-Ne, Sekai-kun. Cierra los ojos, por favor-Pidió Hoshino.

\- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Sekai con curiosidad.

-Solo hazlo-dijo Hoshino y sonrió más ampliamente.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Sekai y cerró los ojos, entonces Hoshino tomó su mano y comenzó a guiarlo.

Detrás de ellos, Mirai fue testigo de cómo Hoshino tomó la mano de Sekai y comenzó a guiarlo a algún lado.

-Hoshino-san...¿Qué tan atrevida es ella? -dijo Mirai a sí misma.

\- ¿Qué más ser audaz aquí? -Preguntó Naruto sin comprender, luego tomó su mano y dijo-Solo se están divirtiendo, solo déjalos y divirtámonos-Dijo Naruto sonriendo y luego se sintió feliz de que él le estuviera sosteniendo las manos ahora mismo. Ella aprieta su mano y comienzan a caminar cogidos de la mano como una pareja. Mirai y Naruto sonríen alegremente.

* * *

Con Sekai y Hoshino.

* * *

Hoshino lo llevó a pararse justo frente al enorme Gundam.

-No abras los ojos por el momento-Ella se movió entonces su rostro estaba directamente frente a él, lo que causó que Mirai a la distancia se asustara al pensar que Hoshino estaba a punto de besarlo. Ella y Naruto estaban escondidos detrás de un enorme Bearguy.

-Ah, Sekai se está apresurándose a la edad adulta. ¡Creo que es demasiado pronto para ti! - Exclamó Mirai y comenzó a golpear a Bearguy y Naruto en auto. Naruto está esquivando a izquierda y derecha, lo que hizo que los niños se rieran de él y le dijeron lo divertido que se veía.

* * *

Con Sekai y Hoshino.

* * *

\- ¡Ahora puedes abrir tus ojos! -dijo Hoshino y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, lo que causó que Mirai malinterpretara su acción y se precipitó hacia adelante.

\- ¡No! –Grito Mirai.

Afortunadamente para ella, Naruto decidió llevársela para no enloquecer frente a su hermano.

-Cálmate, Mirai-chan. No es lo que piensas-dijo Naruto y luego giró en dirección a Sekai y Hoshino. Ella vio que ambos miraron asombrados al enorme Gundam-Mira. Dios, sé que quieres ser una hermana cariñosa, pero esto es sobreprotector. Además, sabes cuán denso es Sekai, ¿verdad? –Dijo Naruto.

-Cierto-Dijo Mirai ya calmada y comenzó a arrastrar a Naruto para seguir espiando a Sekai y Hoshino. Ella miró el enorme Gundam y exclamó.

Woah, pero este Gunpla es realmente increíble-Dijo Viendo al Robot Gigante. Naruto sudó y dijo.

-No es un Gunpla. Este es el primer Gundam de la serie Mobile Suit Gundam-Corrigió Naruto.

Mirai rechazó el comentario y comenzó a perseguir a Sekai y Hoshino mientras arrastraba a Naruto.

* * *

G-Muse.

* * *

Hoshino y Sekai visitaron todo tipo de lugar en G-Muse. De las atracciones al museo. Incluso comen en el camino a la tienda Gunpla. Cuando llegaron a la tienda, Sekai miró con asombro a todos los Gunpla a su alrededor y luego se volvió para preguntarle a Hoshino.

\- ¿Y estos son todos Gunpla? -se preguntó Sekai- ¿Cuántos de ellos hay? –Se preguntó Sekai.

Hoshino comenzó a buscar su modelo de Gunpla adecuado. Sekai la vio tomar algo y decidió preguntar.

-Sempai, ¿encontraste uno bueno? –Pregunto Sekai.

Hoshino comenzó a concentrarse en su elección de Gunpla y decirlo en voz alta. Y por supuesto, Sekai no podía entender nada de lo que dijo.

-Tómate tu tiempo-dijo Sekai con una gota de sudor y se dio vuelta para alejarse. Luego vio un lugar donde la gente está construyendo Gunpla.

–¡Woah! ¡Incluso podrías construir un Gunpla aquí!? –Grito Sorprendido Sekai.

-No solo se construye. También se puede luchar-dijo el empleado de Kansai- ¿Quieres probar? –Pregunto el Empleado.

-Pero nunca he construido uno antes-replicó Sekai.

"No te preocupes, te enseñaré" dijo el vendedor-Para tu primer Gunpla-Dijo El empleado miro alrededor y pone su mirada en un SD Gundam-Para principiantes, recomendó SD Gunpla-Dijo el Empleado. Sekai recogió la caja de SD Gunpla y dijo.

\- ¿No es algo pequeño? –Pregunto Sekai.

-El diseño original es deformado para que se vea más lindo. Ahora elija lo que le gusta-propuso el empleado.

* * *

Con Mirai y Naruto

* * *

Mirai estaba observando a Hoshino y se quejó- ¿Qué está haciendo Sekai dejando a Hoshino-san así? –Dijo Mirai.

-Obviamente, él no podía entender lo que estaba murmurando así que estaba aburrido y decidió dejar sola a Fumina-chan-dijo Naruto mientras comía un helado.

Mirai se volvió para mirar el helado y le preguntó- ¿Has comprado helado solo para ti? ¡Eso es demasiado egoísta, Naruto-kun! –Dijo Mirai.

-Tú estabas ocupada espiando a tu Hermanito, yo solo fui a comer algo-dijo Naruto con enojo. Naruto se volvió hacia ella con cansancio y luego Mirai saltó sobre él y se tragó el resto de su helado. Naruto abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de quejarse como un niño que había perdido su dulce. Solo ahora, notó la posición en la que estaban con Mirai encima de él lamiéndole los labios satisfactoriamente. La gente los miró y comenzó a murmurar sobre lo lindos que se ven. Los niños comenzaron a susurrarles y señalarles cuán cariñosos son.

-Ehem, estamos atrayendo mucha atención. Creo que deberías escaparte de mí, Mirai-chan- murmuró Naruto con un sonrojo.

-O-ok-tartamudeó Mirai con un sonrojo y de mala gana se bajó de él.

-Creo que nada extremo le sucederá a Sekai. Así que vamos a nuestra cita-le ofreció Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Mirai asintió con la cabeza feliz. Ella abrazó a Naruto y se marcharon a un café cercano.

* * *

Con Sakai Minato.

* * *

Sakai Minato le presenta al cliente su trabajo y dice-Allí. Como ordenaste. Un 1/100 MG Quinn Mantha-Dijo Minato. Era un adolescente con cabello castaño y una chaqueta naranja. Él también está hablando con dialecto de Osaka.

El cliente miró el Gunpla y exclamó-Wow, fue construido muy bien. Como se espera del heredero de Gunpla Shingyo-Ryū. Eres realmente increíble, Sakai-kun-Dijo el Comprador.

-Gracias", respondió Sakai y rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza por ser elogiado- ¿Pero por qué lo ordenaste de mí, cuando vivo en Osaka? Ciertamente, hay otros buenos constructores en Tokio-pregunto Minato.

-En realidad, la persona que se le pedí de repente canceló con nosotros-dijo el cliente

\- ¿Quién era ese? -preguntó Minato

"Kosaka Yuuma-kun-Respondio el Cliente.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Minato cambió el estado de ánimo-Así que esa es la historia ... ¿Así que ahora soy su sustituto? -Dijo Minato

-No, eso no es lo que quiero decir ...-Intento decir el Cliente.

-Estoy enojado ahora-dijo Minato y se alejó.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó con el cliente.

* * *

Con Kosaka Yuuma.

* * *

Yuuma estaba tratando de encontrar información adicional sobre Naruto. Hasta ahora nada útil, había encontrado. Pero logró encontrar información sobre el luchador con el nombre de Spectra. De repente apareció hace dos o un año y comenzó a viajar por el mundo y desafió al luchador de Gunpla más fuerte del mundo. El rumor incluso dijo que derrotó al Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi e incluso le ofrecieron convertirse en el Yondaime, pero por alguna razón Spectra se negó. Una cosa más fue que Spectra probablemente fue uno de los primeros luchadores que usaron la Asimilación. Se dijo que su ataque de asimilación fue tan poderoso que incluso desfiguró todo el campo de batalla y cambió completamente el paisaje.

\- ¿Podría ser que Naruto-sempai es Fantasma? Eso habría explicado sus movimientos. Pero no tengo ninguna prueba así que no puedo concluir nada. Pero todo estará claro una vez que uno de los participantes del campeonato sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para revela su verdadero yo-dedujo Yuuma mientras sostenía su actualización Lightning Gundam.

* * *

G-Muse: Gunpla Shop.

* * *

Hoshino se preguntó adónde fue Sekai y notó un grito. Era la voz de Sekai. Ella se le acercó y le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí. Dijo que estaba aburrido, así que decidió luchar. Hoshino luego miró a la SD Gunpla y preguntó de dónde sacó esta Gunpla. Él dijo que él lo creó. Ella preguntó dónde aprendió a crear una Gunpla. Sekai señaló al empleado detrás de él y dijo que el empleado le enseñaba a construir uno. Entonces Minato vino y comenzó a criticar a Sekai. Sekai lo desafió a una batalla, pero perdió horriblemente. Sekai finalmente entiende de qué habla Naruto cuando deberías saber el límite de Gunpla. Hoshino también tiene una idea sobre cuál será su Gunpla al observar la batalla.

* * *

Con Mirai y Naruto

* * *

Naruto y Mirai estaban charlando mientras comían el pastel. Mirai descubre muchas cosas sobre Naruto. Que él era un huérfano, sus padres murieron cuando Naruto tenía ocho años y luego comenzó a vivir con sus abuelos antes de viajar por el mundo con su abuelo Jiraiya durante los últimos seis años. Naruto le contó cómo comenzó a amar a Gunpla cuando él y su padre le crearon una Exia Gunpla de 0 Gundam justo una semana antes de morir. Desde entonces, decidió construir Gunpla. Incluso le dijo que participó en batallas clandestinas de Gunpla ante la regla. Mirai decidió que ya no andaría por las ramas. Ella Entonces ella le confesará a él ahora para que él pueda convertirse solo en ella.

-Naruto-kun ... me gustaría confesarte algo-dijo Mirai nerviosamente. Naruto giró todas sus atenciones hacia ella y esperó su respuesta. Mirai respiró hondo y miró directamente a los ojos de Naruto con tanta emoción que comenzó a asustar a Naruto-Me gustas Naruto-kun. No como amigo, sino como una niña como un niño. ¿Lo entiendes? -Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente después de ser arrojado por la bomba llamada confesión. Se quedó sin palabras, ahora que Mirai le confesó que finalmente entendió lo que significan sus acciones pasadas-Quiero que salgamos y nos convirtamos en pareja, Naruto-kun. ¿Lo aceptas? –Dijo Mirai.

Naruto guardó silencio por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza y dijo-Ehm ... Eso fue impactante para mí Mirai-chan. Claro que me gustaría, pero nunca he salido con Nadie-Dijo Naruto

-Está bien. Aprenderemos poco a poco. Solo necesito que me aceptes. Eso es todo lo que necesito-dijo Mirai y puso su mano bien en su palma. Naruto asintió lentamente. Mirai sonrió, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego ella se inclinó hacia atrás y sonrió burlona ante su expresión. Naruto negó con la cabeza y luego volvió la cabeza hacia la Gunpla detrás de Mirai, que estaba en una caja de vidrio.

-Esta Gunpla está muy bien hecha. Podría decir que está en el mismo nivel que Sniper Boy- murmuró Naruto. Luego miró la marca y abrió los ojos. Él podía reconocer esa marca en cualquier lugar.

-Esa marca...-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Conocías esa marca, Naruto-kun? preguntó Mirai tocando su hombro. Naruto se volvió hacia ella y le dijo.

-Podrías decir eso-Miró a Gunpla y pensó. ¿Así que esta Gunpla fue hecho por la estudiante y heredero de Mao-san? Como se espera de Gunpla Shingyo-Ryū"-Pensó Naruto.

* * *

Residencia Kamiki.

* * *

Sekai estaba haciendo katas afuera, mientras que Naruto estaba acostado en el regazo de Mirai, mientras ella le daba uvas con una sonrisa en la cara. Después de la cita, se han vuelto mucho más cercanos el uno al otro. Seguramente, Sekai no tiene nada en contra de su Nee-Chan saliendo con Naruto-sempai. Él realmente piensa que Naruto-sempai será el único tipo adecuado para su Nee-Chan. Mientras hacía los katas, Sekai recordó su perdida por la mano de Sakai Minato. Recordó lo mismo que Naruto-sempai le dijo acerca de convertirse en uno con su Gunpla.

Sekai después de hacer sus katas comenzó a inspeccionar Build Burning e investigar el límite de los movimientos de Build Burning. Les giró el codo por el tobillo de Build Burning

-Así que el codo hasta aquí...Y el tobillo hasta aquí...murmuró Sekai en concentración

Mirai y Naruto fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno juntos. Mirai decidió llamar a Sekai para tomar el desayuno.

-Sekai, el desayuno está listo-dijo Mirai, luego pareció sorprendida, al ver que Sekai estaba cambiando la postura del Build Burning como la suya. Y comenzó a hacer katas de nuevo.

Naruto se acercó a Mirai por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura y luego miró a Sekai desde su hombro-Ya veo, él comenzó a tomar las batallas realmente en serio. Solo déjalo estar por ahora, Mirai-chan. Si se concentra tanto esto, no podrá escuchar nada-Dijo Naruto. Mirai se volvió de su hombro para mirar a Naruto y preguntó.

-No necesitas prepararte para el torneo también, Naruto-kun. Quiero decir que Sekai está intentando dominar el control de su Gunpla. Hoshino-san está ocupado con la construcción de su Gunpla. Pero no te vi hacer nada-Dijo Mirai. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y respondió.

-Por supuesto, me estoy preparando para el torneo también. ¿Por qué crees que me quedo despierto hasta tan tarde ayer? He creado una lista de formaciones que utilizaremos en el torneo-Dijo Naruto

\- ¡Oh, no sé! Lo siento Naruto-kun. Por asumir que eres un holgazán vago-se disculpó Mirai y sonrió con nerviosismo. Naruto hizo una mueca y murmuró.

Pensé que si somos una pareja al menos tendrías más fe en mí, Mirai-chan-Murmuro.

Mirai solo se rio con ganas y le besó la mejilla.

Sekai recuerda los consejos de Ral-san sobre practicar al lado de Build Burning para convertirse en él mismo.

* * *

Día siguiente: Piscina de la escuela.

* * *

Sekai le preguntó a Mirai para que lo ayudara a pedir prestada una piscina de la academia para su entrenamiento personal. Naruto no vino con ellos, porque dijo que tenía que probar las formaciones que había creado y trabajar en otra cosa.

En la piscina, los chicos están mirando boquiabiertos a Mirai en su traje de baño de la academia.

-Hombre, solo mírala. Verdaderamente la perfección de la belleza-Dijo uno. Mirai se volvió y dijo

-Gracias por permitirnos usar la piscina-Dijo Mirai.

-No, no es nada-respondió el tipo avergonzado y rascándose la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Mirai una vez más. De repente escuchó el grito de Sekai y lo vio saltar directamente a la piscina. Al hacerlo, le echó agua a Mirai, lo que provocó que le arrancara la cara y cerrara su ojo.

-Ese Sekai ...-se quejó Mirai con las mejillas hinchadas.

Debajo del agua, Sekai está recordando las palabras de Naruto. "A menos que puedas usar **Jigen Haō-Ryū** en cualquier condición. No podrás ganar el campeonato"

\- "Haré lo que sea para mejorarme antes del campeonato" Sekai abrió los ojos y luego miró a Build Burning que estaba debajo de él. "¿No es así, Build Burning?" –Pensó Sekai.

Sekai luego nadador hacia atrás y luego golpea hacia adelante-"No soy el único. Los otros también ..."-Pensó Sekai y dio un puñetazo debajo del agua.

* * *

Con Hoshino.

* * *

Hoshino está construyendo su nuevo Gunpla con cara decidida- "Voy a construir mi propia Gunpla. El Gunpla que solo yo pude construir"-Pensó Hoshino decidida.

* * *

Con Naruto.

* * *

Naruto está preparando que los dos se queden con Gunpla en piloto automático para que pueda probar todas las formaciones que creó el día anterior.

-Eh, parece que esta formación no será tan útil, juzga por las habilidades de Gunplas de nuestro equipo. Parece que necesito cambiar esa formación a la otra-murmuró Naruto mientras se frotaba la barbilla en sus pensamientos. Luego dirigió su Mirada hacía Anubis y dijo-Es problemático trabajar en equipo, pero tendremos que soportarlo, ¿No es así, Aibō? –Dijo Naruto y por un momento se le pudo ver sonreír al Anubis y sus ojos brillaron como si estuviera respondiendo.

* * *

Club de Batallas Gunpla.

* * *

Ral-san abrió la puerta del Club de Batallas, pero no había nadie allí.

-Huh. Extraño. Nadie viene aquí hoy-dijo Ral-san al club vacío.

* * *

Instituto Miyazato: Sala del Club de Batalla.

* * *

-Gracias por venir hasta Tokio. Minato-saludó a Sudou al pie de Minato que sostenía un paquete en su mano.

-No te preocupes. Tuve algunos asuntos aquí también-respondió Minato.

-Entonces, ¿tienes lo que pedí? -preguntó Sudou.

-No estaría aquí si no hubiera terminado-replicó Minato y abrió el paquete para revelar un Gunpla. -Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? Tú lo ordenaste-Dijo Minato mostrando el Gunpla.

El Gunpla que se ha revelado es un MSN-001M Mega-Shiki. Estaba basado en el Hyaku-Shiki y Delta Gundam y estaba siendo personalizado por Minato. Era de color púrpura claro.

-A-Asombroso-exclamó Yomi mientras miraba a la bien hecha Gunpla.

\- ¡Qué perfección! -dijo Yasu-No solo está construido detalladamente, sino que también esta reforzado para la batalla-Yasu dijo sin parar e incluso tomó fotos de su teléfono- ¡Tiene piezas metálicas para las turbinas! La superficie de la máquina incluso tiene un revestimiento antibalas-Yasu comenta como un fanático y luego sus ojos brillan con estrellas- ¡Esto es increíble! –Dijo Yasu.

-Como se esperaba de Sakai Minato de Gunpla Shingyo-Ryū. Me alegro de haberlo pedido-respondió Sudou y mirando a Minato.

-Puedes decir eso otra vez-dijo Minato orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- ¿Pero está bien entregar una Gunpla tan magnífica? Si nos encontramos en la ronda nacional, podríamos ganar-preguntó Yomi con desconfianza.

-No estoy entrando al campeonato. Dominar el Shingyo-Ryū es más importante para mí-respondió Minato con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-Bueno, adiós por ahora-Minato estaba por irse, pero Sudou lo interrumpió.

-Minato, sabías que apareció un prodigio de Gunpla en la Academia Seihō. Y ayer conocí a tu rival-Dijo que quería descubrir la verdadera identidad del prodigio. Por lo tanto, no participará en ningún concurso en ningún momento pronto-Dijo Sudou.

\- ¿Mi rival? –Pregunto Minato.

-Como está Minato Sakai del Shingyo-Ryū en el oeste, está ese tipo en el este. Pero ahora parece que tiene dos estrellas-dijo Sudou-El tipo que ganó el Gran Premio en el Artistic Gunpla Contest y el prodigio Gunpla que nunca apareció antes-Dijo Sudou.

\- ¿Quieres decir que hay un chico que Yuuma está interesado más que compitiendo conmigo? ¿De quién es ese chico prodigio de quien estás hablando? -le preguntó a Minato enojado y molesto por ser ignorado por su rival.

-Ciertamente, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Se dijo que el solo derrotó a dos miembros del Song Dynasty Vase con un movimiento muy inusual-dijo Sudou.

-Uzumaki...Naruto-murmuró Minato y miró hacia la ventana.

* * *

Club de Batallas Gunpla.

* * *

Ral estaba leyendo su revista, de repente vio la puerta abrirse para revelar a Naruto allí.

-Oh, Naruto-kun. ¿Para qué estás aquí? –Pregunto Ral. Naruto sacó su Anubis y dijo.

-Luchemos, Ral-san. Nunca tenemos la oportunidad de luchar seriamente, ¿no? Me gustaría ver la capacidad del hombre que le llaman "El Gigante Azul"-Dijo Naruto

-Acepto tu desafío. Aunque no me culpes si he dañado demasiado a tu Gunpla antes del campeonato-dijo Ral con confianza y entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-No te preocupes. Si mi oponente es el luchador legendario, Gigante Azul, entonces no voy a ser fácil contigo. Sabrás cómo lucho en mi modo serio-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Sucedió tan rápido que Ral no pudo hacer nada. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse boquiabierto ante la sorpresa. - "A-así que este es Naruto-kun cuando habla en serio. Él es como un monstruo imparable y furioso cuando está en el campo de batalla. La última vez que vi algo así sucedió hace 7 años durante la batalla de Sei-kun y Reiji-kun vs Sandaime Meijin Kawaguchi. Pero con Naruto es diferente, él tiene el control total de sus acciones. ¿Quién eres realmente, Naruto-kun?"-Pensó Ral.

Ral miró a su Gouf, que estaba muy dañado, con los dos brazos extraviados, grandes cortes en el torso y sus Escudos estaban cortados a la mitad y desgastados, fue una derrota total. A pesar de que el daño estaba en B, Naruto aún podía dañar su Gunpla en esta medida.

* * *

Con Hoshino.

* * *

Hoshino está tirando la basura mientras se queja-Mou, ¿por qué tengo un deber en un momento como este? No puedo esperar para volver a construir mi Gunpla"-Se quejó Hoshino

Hoshino estaba a punto de regresar a su casa para continuar construyendo su Gunpla. De repente, una voz cercana la llamó.

-Hoshino-san-Mirai fue quien la llamó.

"Mirai-sempai, ¿eres miembro de un club de natación? Por cierto, felicitaciones por tu recién establecida relación con Naruto-sempai-preguntó Hoshino y felicitó a Mirai por su nueva relación.

-Gracias. Pero no, no soy miembro del club de natación. Sekai realmente quiere usar la piscina, así que le pregunté al presidente del club si podíamos usarla-explicó Mirai.

\- ¿Por qué sin embargo? -se preguntó Hoshino con curiosidad.

-Aparentemente lo necesita para la batalla. ¿Sabes por qué? –Pregunto Mirai.

-Ni idea-Respondio Hoshino. Sekai decidió ese momento salir a la superficie. Inmediatamente notó la presencia de Hoshino y fue a saludarla.

\- ¡Sempai! –Grito Sekai saludando.

-Sekai-kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Hoshino.

-Eso es obvio. ¡Entrenamiento especial! -respondió Sekai.

* * *

Cambio de escena.

* * *

Sekai decidió tomarse un descanso y se vistió para hablar un poco con Hoshino. Detrás de la esquina, Mirai los estaba espiando en silencio.

-Ya veo. Entonces quieres adaptarte a cualquier batalla, y bajo el agua es como la gravedad cero- dijo Hoshino después de la explicación de Sekai.

-No puedo usar mis técnicas tan fácilmente en estas condiciones. Pero definitivamente lo haré antes del campeonato-dijo Sekai con confianza.

-Estoy contento. Realmente te estás metiendo en la batalla Gunpla-Dijo Hoshino.

-Hacer todo en serio. Esa es la enseñanza de mi maestro-dijo Sekai, luego miró hacia adelante y continuó-Una razón más es que quiero pelear contra Naruto-sempai con todo lo que tengo. Sempai hasta ahora es el peleador más fuerte que conozco. Obviamente, es que quiero pelear contra él. Pero incluso yo sabía que Naruto-sempai es en general el otro nivel que yo e incluso tú, Hoshino-sempai. Aun así, aun así, haré lo mejor posible y luego un día tendrá la batalla más increíble con Naruto-sempai-Dijo Sekai.

-Ya veo. Oye, ¿Por qué comenzaste a aprender Kempō? -dijo Hoshino luego se volvió hacia Sekai y le preguntó.

-Porque quería ser fuerte-Respondio Sekai.

-Yo también. La razón por la que comencé a jugar Gunpla Battle fue, quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar incluso entre los niños-dijo Hoshino luego levantó la vista y recordó un recuerdo-Como esa persona-Dijo Hoshino.

\- ¿Esa persona? –Pregunto Sekai.

-Cuando era niño, vi a una mujer jugando Batallas Gunpla increíblemente bien-Hoshino comenzó a recordar el recuerdo inolvidable y la razón por la que comenzó a jugar Batallas Gunpla-Ella era fuerte y sus movimientos eran hermosos. Era realmente guapa y no podía quitar mis ojos de ella-Hoshino se puso de pie y continuó-Si seguía jugando Batallas Gunpla, sentía que me encontraría con ella de nuevo en algún momento en el futuro. Eso es lo que pensé-Hoshino dijo y puso su palma en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-Entonces, ¡hagámoslo tan bien en el campeonato que te vea! -dijo Sekai.

-Sí, así es-dijo Hoshino con una sonrisa y comenzó a mirar con nostalgia a Sekai. Lo mismo es con Sekai.

Detrás de la esquina, Mirai está aplaudiendo al ver el progreso entre su hermano y Hoshino.

-Sekai-kun...-Dijo Hoshino.

\- ¿Qué pasa, sempai? –Pregunto Hoshino. Hoshino miró hacia la ventana y vio que Naruto se iba del club.

–¡¿Eh? Naruto-sempai está en la sala del club?! -Dijo Hoshino sorprendida. Sekai también miró por la ventana y dijo.

-Sí, pero mi nee-chan me dijo que estaba ocupado con algo en casa. ¿Pero por qué está él en la habitación del club? -Se preguntó Sekai.

Vamos a la sala del club para averiguar" ofreció Hoshino

-Bien-Dijo Sekai. Mirai estaba inquieta en la esquina con un puchero y luego recordó quién había arruinado el momento. Mirai comenzó a sonreír, pero con un aura de miedo detrás de ella.

-Ahora, querido Naruto-kun. ¿Por qué decidiste aparecer ahora y arruinar el momento romántico entre Sekai y Hoshino-san? ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? –Dijo Mirai.

Naruto estaba caminando desde el club de repente sintió escalofríos por su espalda y se preguntó qué diablos es esa sensación incómoda.

* * *

Habitación Club.

* * *

Ral todavía estaba mirando a su Gouf destruido en silencio. De repente, Hoshino y Sekai entraron.

-Ral-san, vimos a Naruto-sempai justo ahora-dijo Sekai. Ral miró a su Gouf y también a los otros dos. Sus ojos se ensanchan al ver al Gouf, que está muy dañado, y le faltan dos brazos con grandes cortes en el pecho y los escudos destruidos.

-El Gouf de Ral-san...-murmuró Sekai

\- ¿Naruto-sempai hizo esto? -se preguntó Hoshino

-Menos de 5 luchadores me han hecho soltar mi escudo, y mucho menos dañarme. Pero ninguno de los luchadores con los que luché anteriormente ha logrado dañar mi Gouf tanto. Qué luchador tan terrible es. Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Ral y miró fuera de la ventana.

Más tarde esa noche, Hoshino finalmente terminó de construir su nuevo Gunpla.

* * *

Día siguiente: Residencia Kamiki.

* * *

-Sekai, ¿tienes algo? -preguntó Mirai luego se volvió hacia Naruto-Tú también, Naruto-kun. Lo siento. Tengo trabajo, así que no puedo ir a por ti-Dijo Mirai.

-No hay problema, Mirai-chan. Vamos a ganar seguro-dijo Naruto con confianza. Lleva una cazadora blanca con una imagen de un fénix y un tigre que se dan vueltas a la espalda. También lleva jeans azul con algunas cadenas unidas a él.

-Ok, iré primero-dijo Sekai, bombeó su puño y se fue.

Mirai se acercó a Naruto y lo besó apasionadamente y Naruto respondió a su beso. Mirai rompió el beso y murmuró.

-Eso es por suerte-Dijo Mirai. Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras se sonrojaba un poco y luego dijo.

-Entonces no hay forma de que vaya a perder contra nadie después de esto-Dijo Naruto.

Mirai se ríe con ganas y aleja a Naruto.

El lugar donde se lleva a cabo el Campeonato de Batalla Gunpla

Todos esperaban a que apareciera Naruto. Mientras esperan, Ral decidió hablar con Hoshino.

-Hoshino-kun, ¿terminaste tu Gunpla? –Pregunto Ral.

-Sí, lo terminé anoche-Dijo Hoshino.

-Eso está bien, pero es posible que los soportes no te den el tiempo suficiente para agitarlo-dijo Ral.

-Está bien. Ya sé cómo luchan los otros dos. Además, solo voy a apoyar a Sekai-kun. Naruto-sempai no lo necesitará-Dijo Hoshino.

-Hombre, ¿Qué le está tomando a Naruto-sempai tanto tiempo? -se preguntó Sekai.

En ese momento Naruto decidió aparecer con tres helados en su mano. Estaba lamiendo a uno con una expresión tranquila. Ral, Hoshino y Sekai sudaron cuando Naruto estaba tan calmado.

\- ¿Por qué diablos estás comiendo helado y actúas con tanta calma, Naruto-sempai? -Preguntó Hoshino en voz alta con una marca en la frente. Naruto parpadeó y repitió.

\- ¿Por qué? Porque el clima está caliente obviamente. Necesito que un helado-Dijo Naruto. Hoshino hizo una mueca inexpresiva y gritó.

\- ¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir! -Grito Hoshino

De repente, Naruto empujó dos hojas cada uno hacia Sekai y Hoshino. Ambos lo miraron, entonces Sekai preguntó curioso.

\- ¿Qué es esto, sempai? –Pregunto Sekai

-Formaciones de batalla-Respondió Naruto simplemente mientras estaba feliz comiendo su helado.

\- ¡Formaciones de batalla!? -repitió Hoshino ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí. Intenten recordarlos todos porque cuando llegue la situación, necesitaremos usarlos. Paso 3 días para crearlos, así que estén agradecidos y aprendan-Dijo Naruto.

Detrás de ellos, Yuuma estaba observando a Naruto en la mezcla de la multitud.

* * *

Cambio de escena: Dentro del edificio.

* * *

-Damas y caballeros, gracias por esperar. A través de un sorteo imparcial por parte del personal del torneo, los corchetes del torneo ya están completos. Organizado por Yajima Trading, el Torneo de Tokio Oeste del Campeonato Japonés de Batalla de Gunpla Battle está ahora en sesión-anunciaron el anunciador y el comienzo del campeonato. La multitud comenzó a animar en voz alta.

Sekai había cambiado a un gi de entrenamiento. Hoshino miró la tableta y vio que su partido es el tercer partido.

Las batallas entre las escuelas están pasando muy rápido. Y finalmente es hora de que la Academia Seihō pelee.

 **Academia Seihō vs Secundaria Miyazono.**

-Equipo Gaia Dragon de Secundaria Miyazono, contra el Team Try Fighters de Academia Seihō-dijo el locutor.

* * *

En el stand.

* * *

-Ahora veamos qué puede hacer un prodigio Gunpla-dijo Daigo

-Para el final de esta ronda de clasificación, descubriré tu identidad, Naruto-dijo Yuuma mientras miraba a Naruto mientras discutía algo con Sekai.

-Uzumaki Naruto ... prodigio de Gunpla ... ¿Por qué Yuuma está tan interesado en ti? -Se preguntó Minato también mirando a Naruto desde el estrado.

-Ya veo, has venido a observar también, Minato-dijo Sudou cerca de Minato, lo que lo sorprendió.

\- ¿Sudou-Han? -Luego cerró los ojos y apartó la vista fingiendo no sentirse interesado-Tengo la sensación de que Yuuma vendrá aquí. Por eso vine aquí a buscarlo-Dijo Minato.

-Sekai-kun, ¡adelante! ¡Estoy aquí para ti! -Gritó Gyanko y gritó en voz alta por Sekai.

-Kya ~ Naruto-sama ~ -gritaron las dos chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de Gyanko.

-Sekai. ¿Quién es ese? Pero esos dos seguros son populares ¿eh? -se preguntó Minato y miró hacia abajo. Luego notó que el mismo tipo que chocó con él en G-Muse estaba allí también-Che, ¿por qué diablos es ese perdedor aquí? ¡perderá seguro! –Dijo Minato.

* * *

Con Try Fighters.

* * *

Naruto, Sekai y Hoshino levantaron su primer alero y Hoshino comenzó a hablar-El Campeonato de Batalla Gunpla. Naruto-sempai, Sekai-kun, gracias. Gracias a ustedes dos, estoy aquí hoy. Pero este no es el objetivo. Es un comienzo. Quiero apuntar cada vez más alto., ¡vamos a ganar! –Dijo Hoshino

\- ¡Sí! -respondió Sekai con entusiasmo

-Obviamente, lo que apuntamos es el Campeonato Mundial. Por eso, no vamos a permitir que perdamos aquí-dijo Naruto.

-Buena declaración, Naruto-sempai. Ahora, prueba con los luchadores. ¡Fight! –Dijo Hoshino y Con eso levantaron la mano.

- **Gunpla Battle, combat mode, startup. Model damage level, set to B. Please set your GP Base (Batalla Gunpla, modo de combate, arranque. Nivel de daño del modelo, establecido en B. Coloque su GP Base)** -solicitó el sistema. Después de que los combatientes establecieron su GP Base, el sistema continuó. – **Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal** **(** **Comienzo de la dispersión de partículas Plavsky)** \- Después de que el resplandor se apagó, lo que reveló un campo de batalla. **Field 1: Space. Please set your Gunpla** **(Campo 1: Espacio. Por favor coloque tu Gunpla)** –Dijo el Sistema.

los Try Fighters que tienen Gunpla en la GP Base, los oponentes hicieron lo mismo. Después del escaneo, el sistema dijo.

 **Battle start**

-Hoshino Fumina, **Winning Gundam-** dijo que Hoshino y su nueva Gunpla se mostraron en forma de avión.

-Kamiki Sekai, **Build Burning Gundam-** dijo Sekai y se preparó para lanzar Build Burning.

-Naruto Uzumaki, **Kyūkimon no Kishin: Yōko Anubis** -dijo Naruto.

-Team Equipo Try Fighters-Dijo Hoshino

\- ¡Fight! -

Y todas las tres unidades se rieron en el campo de batalla.

* * *

En el stand.

* * *

La pantalla mostraba la imagen del Gunplas de Try Fighters. Daigo le prestó más atención a Anubis y murmuró algo

-Así que ese es el prodigio Gunpla de Gunpla-Dijo Daigo

-Tan perfecto como siempre, Naruto-sempai-comenta Yuuma y se ajusta las gafas.

-Así que ese es el Gunpla de Naruto Uzumaki. Qué perfección-dijo Sudou luego se volvió hacia Minato, cuyos ojos se abrieron al mirar la calidad del Anubis.

\- ¿Qué perfección es esta? Ambas. Algo así es definitivamente nivel de clase mundial. ¿Quién diablos es ese tipo? -murmuró Minato con asombro y celos. Algo así solo su maestro podría crear de esa calidad-Aunque algo se sentía familiar con esa Gunpla roja. Ciertamente estoy segura de que la he visto antes en algún lado-Dijo Minato

-Fumina-san cambió su máquina. Es una unidad de apoyo. Y es un Booster-dijo Gyanko cuando miró a Winning.

-Cambiaste audazmente tu máquina, Fumina-kun. Te has convertido en un equipo de individuos únicos-dijo Ral, sonrió y continuó-Entonces, ¿qué tipo de batalla nos vas a mostrar…Try Fighters? Se preguntó Ral.

Con Try Fighters.

* * *

Naruto está escaneando al enemigo. Y descubre que todas sus unidades están hechas a medida del GN-X.

-Custom GN-X eh (1)? Pero ya sabes, en la serie Gundam 00, nunca hubo un GN-X que pudiera enfrentarse cara a cara con Gundams-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Tenga cuidado, el equipo está realmente equilibrado-advirtió Hoshino.

De repente, les dispararon rayos que los obligaron a separarse. Naruto voló hacia adelante y dijo -Hoy, voy a revelar algo nuevo en mi arsenal-Con eso Anubis se lanzó hacia adelante a gran velocidad dejando atrás Winning y Build Burning.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, Sekai-kun? -preguntó Hoshino.

-No lo sé, pero concentrémonos en ganar esta batalla primero-dijo Sekai y también cargando hacia adelante.

El Anubis persigue GN-X LD y se pone al día con facilidad. El piloto de LD está volviendo loco al ver cuán rápido es Anubis.

-Objetivo confirmado. Anubis, eliminando el objetivo" dijo Naruto. Empezó a cargar partículas de Plavsky a través de su Prominence- **¡Getsuga Tenshō (Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo)** –Grito Naruto, La Prominence Blade se cubrió de energía negra y el Anubis desató una barra cortada que creó un ataque en forma de luna creciente de color negro y corto al GN-X LD. El LD explotó y Naruto se fue volando para ayudar a Sekai u Hoshino.

* * *

En el stand.

* * *

Minato y Sudou abrieron los ojos cuando vieron la actuación del Anubis

\- ¿Qué diablos es ese movimiento? Y es como si pudiera manipular las partículas Plavsky-se preguntó Minato.

-Eso no es todo, su velocidad es una locura. Nunca he visto ninguna unidad que pueda moverse tan rápido, excepto en Trans-am. Así que este es el poder del prodigio de Gunpla-murmuró Sudou con respeto e incluso se sintió un poco asustado, después atestiguando la habilidad de Naruto.

-Además, ¿En qué modelo se basa ese Gunpla? No se parece a ninguno que he visto antes-Dijo Minato.

-Ni idea, pero probablemente es un Modelo creado por el desde cero-Dijo Sudou.

* * *

Con Hoshino.

* * *

El Winning es perseguido por el GN-X Wave. Estaba intentando derribar a Winning. Sekai viendo que Winning es perseguido y gritado con preocupación. - ¡Sempai! –Grito Sekai.

-No te preocupes, me has mostrado tu pasión por la batalla de Gunpla. Ahora es mi turno de mostrar la mía-dijo Hoshino. "¡Ahora mostraré a todos, el verdadero poder de Winning! –Grito Hoshino Winning comenzó a reconstruirse y se transformó en SD Gundam.

\- ¿Nani? ¿Se convirtió en un SD? -dijo Gyanko en sorpresa.

-Este es mi Gunpla...el que inventé-dijo Hoshino y su Winning comenzó a disparar a GN-X Wave y lo destruyó.

Anubis acaba de llegar para ver a Winning destruir GN-X Wave. Naruto aceleró al Winning y comentar-Ciertamente está bien construido como se esperaba de Fumina-chan. Aunque esto no es todo, ¿no? Su Gunpla también tiene funciones ocultas". Naruto luego amplió Build Burning y dijo-Ahora veamos lo que has aprendido a través de todos esos entrenamientos, Sekai-Kun-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Con Sekai.

* * *

Build Burning tiene un momento muy difícil para eludir todos los disparos que fue enviado por el rojo GN-X. De repente, se estrelló contra Build Burning y envió a Sekai voló un poco hacia atrás. Sekai cerró los ojos y pensó.

\- "Mostrémosles a todos, nuestro poder, Build Burning. Les mostraremos todo el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento"-Pensó Sekai comenzó a cargar partículas de Plavsky a través de los pies de Build Burning y comenzó a correr por el espacio como si estuviera en la superficie.

Todos estaban asombrados por la actuación de Sekai.

-Está corriendo por el espacio ...? -murmuró Ral.

-Los movimientos de Gunpla y del luchador...comenta Sudou

-...están perfectamente sincronizados. Eso es imposible-dijo Minato todavía sorprendido.

* * *

Con Sekai.

* * *

Build Burning se ejecuta a través del tamiz y evita los disparos con facilidad.  
-Este es el final. **Jigen Haō-Ryū** **: ¡Ryūsei Rasen-Ken (Puño Meteoro en Espiral)!** -Build Burning puño comenzó a girar salvajemente.

\- ¡Pensé que eras un perdedor! -exclamó Minato.

El **Ryūsei Rasen-Ken** golpea el objetivo y lo arroja al suelo con una fuerza impactante. Se liberó una increíble cantidad de partículas debido a ese movimiento.

-Toda esa emisión de partículas ... No hay error ahora. Esta Gunpla es la misma que Iori Sei usó hace 7 años en el 11 ° torneo mundial-Dijo Minato.

Una gran explosión se escuchó y Build Burning comenzó a aparecer lentamente con su puño levantado.

-Battle End-anunció el sistema y desactivó el campo de batalla.

-El ganador es el equipo Try Fighters de la Academia Seihō-dijo el locutor.

La multitud comenzó a animar fuertemente a Try Fighters. Sekai inmediatamente corrió hacia Naruto y le preguntó.

–No sabía que incluso usaras Kenjutsu también. ¿Cuántas sorpresas hay en tus mangas? –Pregunto Sekai

-Eso es un secreto-respondió Naruto con un guiño-Pero realmente me sorprendiste allí con ese truco para correr por el espacio-Dijo Naruto.

Sekai sonrió ampliamente y se frotó el cuello avergonzado.

-Pero si quieres vencerme. Eso está lejos de ser suficiente, Sekai-kun-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Sekai se puso serio y dijo.

Lo sé. Sempai ahora está en un nivel completamente diferente. Pero te alcanzaré y luego tendremos una pelea definitiva. Una pelea que nadie olvidará nunca-Dijo Sekai determinado.

Naruto miró a Sekai y asintió. De repente, tanto él como Sekai estaban siendo agitados por nada menos que por Hoshino.

-Naruto-sempai ... Sekai-kun, muchas gracias. Gracias por estar aquí dos, es la primera vez que paso la primera ronda-dijo Hoshino y sus lágrimas amenazan con caerse.

-Ehm ...? No es gran cosa. ¿Aunque podrías liberarme, por favor? Quién sabe qué me hará Mirai-chan si se entera-Dijo Naruto y luego se estremeció cuando se imaginó lo que le pasaría si Mirai encontraba fuera.

Y ciertamente en la agencia de modelos, Mirai se estaba tomando un descanso y viendo los clasificatorios a través de la televisión con Satomi. Cuando vio a Hoshino encogerse de hombros, Naruto se ganó una marca en su frente y dijo

-Sekai no es suficiente. Ahora ella quiere cortejar a mi Naruto-kun también. Qué persona tan codiciosa eres, Hoshino-san-Dijo Mirai. Satomi está tratando de enfriar a Mirai.

-ella solo lo está abrazando por la felicidad. Los amigos también podrían hacer eso. No es necesario que estés celoso, Mirai-Dijo Satomi.

De vuelta al estadio

Hoshino retrocedió y liberó a Naruto. Sekai decidió decir-Sigamos ganando-Dijo Sekai.

-Sí-dijo Hoshino

En el estrado, Gyanko estaba molestando ver a Hoshino abrazar a su Sekai así. Estaba tan celosa que se muerde la camisa por celos.

Daigo y su equipo decidieron abandonar el estadio. Volvió a mirar a Try Fighters una vez más y dijo.

-Naruto Uzumaki no es nuestro único enemigo ahora. Aun así, seguiremos ganando-Dijo Daigo.

Muy atrás en la tribuna superior, Meijin Kawaguchi y una mujer rubia que también llevaba gafas de sol para cubrirse los ojos. Aunque Meijin Kawaguchi en este momento es Yuki Tatusia, porque él está usando casualmente.

-Team Try Fighters eh? Vine porque escuché que del Gigante Azul los estaba entrenando. Son un equipo bastante interesante-Meijin luego volvió su mirada a Naruto y luego a Sekai.

-Especialmente esos dos-Tatsuya se volvió hacia la mujer y le preguntó- ¿Y qué piensas de ellos, eh, Lady? –Pregunto Tatsuya.

La mujer se quitó las gafas para revelar los ojos color esmeralda, los estrechó con malicia y se llevó la punta del templo a la boca.

Fuera del estadio

Minato finalmente logró encontrar a Yuuma. Estaba preguntando por qué Yuuma se retiraba de los concursos.

-Viste el rendimiento y la calidad Gunpla de Naruto-sempai, ¿verdad? -preguntó Yuuma. Minato asintió con la cabeza y preguntó

\- ¿Por qué quieres averiguar su identidad? –Pregunto Minato

-Existe la posibilidad de que Naruto-sempai sea Spectra El luchador invencible que nadie ha derrotado nunca. Se dijo que tenía las habilidades de construcción que superaron a Sei-san. Quiero saber si eso es verdad o no. Si Naruto-sempai De hecho, es Spectra, entonces puedo incluso entrar para luchar contra él, para demostrar que no hay forma de que él sea un mejor constructor que Sei-san, el que me enseñe a construir Gunpla. Es por eso que necesito descubrir su identidad para malo, Minato-explicó Yuuma y sacó su actualización Lightning Gundam.

-En otras palabras, ¿hasta qué descubras su identidad no aceptarás mi desafío? -preguntó Minato mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado. Yuuma asintió con la cabeza- ¿Y si él es realmente Fantasma, entonces te unirás a algún equipo para luchar contra él? Otro asentimiento. Minato suspiró pesadamente y dijo-No soporto a alguien que sea mejor que yo. Es por eso que te ayudaré. Esta será la primera y la última vez que trabajaremos juntos-Dijo Minato.

Yuuma ensancha sus ojos al escuchar eso. Luego miró la espalda de Minato cuando se iba.

* * *

(1) Los GN-X son Mobile Suit producidos en masa, son básicamente soldados desechables que hay cientos de ellos, los Custom GN-X son versiones modificadas o como dice su nombre "Personalizadas" del GN-X, no hay mucha diferencia entre el original, solo un cambio de color, armamento y un poco el diseño. Es uno de los tipos de Gunpla más usados y son fácilmente personalizados.

Aquí termina el capítulo de más de 9.000 palabras. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Nota:

* * *

 **Santos.242356:** A mí también me gustaría verlo, el Tryon 3 será modificado para ponerle cosas del Lightning Gundam de Yuuma y darle más poder para enfrentar al Anubis de Naruto.

-Actualizo muy seguido esta historia por una razón, es más fácil traducir y adaptar una historia que ya tiene varios capítulos que crearlos desde 0, cuando llegue al momento de que terminen los Capitulo de la historia original esta se atrasara un poco.

-Esta vez solo será el Capítulo 7 de la historia original, aquí no voy a alargarlo.

-En los capítulos anteriores en el titulo dice " **Gundam Build Fighters Try: Proyect N.U"** en vez de " **Gundam Build Fighters Try: Saga of Yōko Anubis"** La razón es simple, simplemente me equivoque y puse el Nombre anterior de la Historia, Ya lo arregle.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-habla normal.

\- _"_ pensamiento".

 **Técnica:**

Ejemplos:

 **-Seiken-Zuki.**

 **-Ryūsei Rasen-Ken (Puño en Espiral de Meteorito).**

 **-Hadō Reppaku-Ken (Puño de Onda Explosiva).**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Gundam.

* * *

" **Gundam Build Fighters Try: Saga of Yōko Anubis** **"**

" **Capítulo IV"**

" **Gobernante del campo de batalla"**

* * *

Academia Seihō: Club de Batallas Gunpla.

* * *

Los miembros del club de Batalla están celebrando su primera victoria de los calificadores.

-Nuestro equipo Try Fighters ha pasado la primera ronda de clasificatorios-Dijo Ral y levantó el vaso.

\- ¡Salud! -Dijo todo el mundo. Mirai estaba sentada en el regazo de Naruto y también aplaudió con ellos. Mirai luego se levantó de su regazo y se acercó a Hoshino para hablar con ella.

-Hoshino-san, ¿Cómo estuvo el partido? –Pregunto Mirai.

Naruto, que está haciendo lo mismo asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo.

-No diría eso, pero ... creo que todos mostramos nuestros rasgos individuales en el buen sentido-Dijo Hoshino.

-Naruto-kun había revelado que él sabe más que solo que se mueve Jūken. Usó la técnica de Kenjutsu usada durante la última pelea, eso parece tener algo que ver con las partículas de Plavsky, como yo ¿Cuáles son esas técnicas, Naruto-kun? -Ral preguntó al final y se volvió hacia Naruto, quien todavía está rellenando las cocciones.

-El estilo Kenjutsu de Kyoto, Shin-Mei-Ryū. Por cierto, también aprendo el Jūken allí-Respondio Naruto.

\- ¿De verdad? Ahora, ya no soy el que usa artes marciales en Gunpla Battle" exclamó Sekai.

Hoshino se giró para mirar a Naruto por mucho tiempo, lo que desconcertó a Naruto y molestó un poco a Mirai. Después de un rato, Hoshino decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte eres realmente, Naruto-sempai? -Claramente eres un luchador de alto nivel. Justo cuando nos vas a revelar toda tu habilidad, sabe dónde irá el oponente o planificar el próximo movimiento. ¿Sempai? –Pregunto Hoshino.

-Bueno, si se revela en el torneo nacional. Bueno, si habrá una persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirme revelar todas mis habilidades-Dijo Naruto. Mirai se burló e hizo un comentario.

-Estás sonando demasiado arrogante, Naruto-kun-Dijo Mirai. Naruto se encogió de hombros casualmente y respondió.

-Bueno, yo también pienso eso. Pero esa es la verdad-Dijo Naruto.

-Dejando a un lado a Naruto-kun, Sekai-kun también ha logrado convertirse en uno con Build Burning para usar **Jigen Haō-Ryū** en el espacio-Ral miró-Winning Gundam de Fumina-kun. La multitud realmente se sorprendió cuando se transformó de un Booster a SD-Ral miró más de cerca de Winning y comentó-Pero parece que todavía tiene funciones ocultas, eso todavía no se revela-Dijo Ral.

-Es un secreto por ahora, Ral-san-respondió Hoshino con una sonrisa.

-Eres un gran jugador eh, Fumina-kun-dijo Ral y se rió a carcajadas.

* * *

Al día siguiente: Residencia Kamiki.

* * *

-Ne, Fumina-chan ~ ¿Por qué tenemos que ver eso de nuevo? –Pregunto Naruto mientras estaba viendo varios vídeos.

-Es por Sekai-kun, Naruto-sempai. No entendió cuando le expliqué verbalmente, así que pensé en que si viera las reglas en forma de vídeo las aprendería-explicó Hoshino. cayó cuando vio que Sekai estaba durmiendo la siesta en la mesa.

\- ¿A quién crees que estamos mostrando este vídeo, ¿eh? –Dijo Naruto y golpeo a Sekai para despertarlo. Hoshino al ver eso miró a Naruto un poco y se acercó a Sekai para frotar su cabeza para calmar el dolor.

-No deberías actuar tan violentamente, Naruto-sempai-Dijo Hoshino.

-Me rindo ahora. No importa lo que no pude entender de esas mujeres. Ya sea Mirai-chan o Fumina-chan. Sí, totalmente sin idea alguna-Dijo Naruto.

-Estoy en casa-dijo una voz afuera. Era Mirai, ella acaba de regresar de las compras.

-Sí, Mirai-chan está de vuelta. ¡Ahora voy a tomar mi ramen! -Animó Naruto infantilmente y corrió hacia Mirai para abrazarla. Por supuesto, Hoshino y Sekai se sorprendieron por esa acción. Es la primera vez que vieron su acto de sempai tan infantilmente.

-Hai, hai. Si quieres tu ramen necesitas ser un buen chico y compórtate, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun? -Dijo Mirai con una sonrisa y besando su frente. Naruto sonrió y saltó arriba y abajo

Mirai y Sekai pensaron simultáneamente. "¿Son novio y novia? ¿O madre e hijo?"

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda en la cocina, Mirai-chan? -Preguntó Naruto y volvió a la normalidad.

-La ayudaré en la cocina, Naruto-kun-dijo Ral y entró.

\- ¿Ral-san? -Exclamó Hoshino.

-Lo conocí en el camino-explicó Mirai. Naruto se movió detrás de ella y abrazó su cintura con amor, lo que hizo que Mirai sonriera suavemente.

-Mina, tu oponente para la segunda ronda se ha decidido- anunció Ral con cara seria. Al escuchar que Sekai inmediatamente preguntó.

\- ¿Quién es, Ral-san? –Pregunto Sekai.

-El Club de Ciencias de Seiren-respondió Ral.

\- Seiren, ¿eh? -Murmuró Naruto.

-El mismo Seiren que...-Hoshino estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Ral decidió explicarlo de antemano.

-Sí. Aunque no tienen un Club de Plamo, han ganado muchos concursos de robótica. Incluso en el Campeonato de Batallas Gunpla, ese equipo es considerado uno de los favoritos para ganar el campeonato-Dijo Ral. Escuchar eso excita enormemente a Sekai.

\- ¿Son tan fuertes? ¡Me encanta luchar contra oponentes como ese! –Dijo Sekai feliz,

-Sempai, tengo un video del torneo del año pasado. La batalla contra Seiren debería estar en eso-Dijo Hoshino a Naruto.

-Entonces veamos y planifiquemos una estrategia para contrarrestarlos, Fumina-chan-dijo Naruto y lanzó Mirai, lo que la decepcionó un poco.

-No sirve de nada. Seiren cambia su Gunpla en cada torneo, no, en cada partido. Tener conocimiento previo sobre ellos puede ser un obstáculo más adelante-responde Ral.

-Pero...-Hoshino estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Naruto decidió interrumpir.

-Cada luchador Gunpla tiene un estilo de batalla único que no será tan fácil de cambiar. Su explicación es como si fuera un veterano de guerra. Necesitamos saber la información sobre sus batallas pasadas-Dijo Naruto.

-Seiren gobierna el campo de batalla-dijo Ral-Sí, eso puede ayudar.

* * *

Seiren

* * *

En este momento Seiren está analizando los datos en Try Fighters. A través de los datos de las anteriores batallas de Try Fighters, han llegado a la conclusión de que no importa qué sepa Naruto de los otros dos miembros.

-Como pensé, el que deberíamos enfocarnos más es el prodigio, Naruto Uzumaki. De las tres máquinas, él es el único que es de tipo completo. Al separarlo de los otros dos, podemos lidiar con ellos fácilmente-dijo Daigo mirando el monitor en los datos de Anubis.

-Sí, Naruto es un prodigio de Gunpla y un constructor increíble también. Pero hay una debilidad en su estilo de pelea. Naruto siempre lucha por su cuenta. derrotado por nosotros-dijo Shota.

-Es fácil de hacer. Todavía no conocemos todas sus habilidades por el momento-dijo Yukio detrás de ellos.

-Los otros dos son el usuario de artes marciales sin armas de alcance y SD Gundam. Son el Anubis de Naruto es peligroso, los otros dos nadie-Dijo Shiota

-Al final, seremos los ganadores-dijo Daigo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

Cafetería Kosaka.

* * *

Yuuma acaba de terminar para atender a algunos clientes. Cuando se fueron, comenzó a pensar en el siguiente oponente de Try Fighters.

\- "Seiren. Son indudablemente fuertes, pero eso no será suficiente para ellos. Si Naruto-Sempai no hubiera sido miembro de Try Fighters, podrían haber ganado, pero la Academia Seihō ya no es el equipo que no pudo. Serán totalmente destruidos por la fuerza abrumadora de Naruto-sempai. Pero lo menos que pueden hacer es obligar a sempai a revelar algo que pueda ayudarme"-Pensó Yuuma

De repente, se abrió una puerta automática, Yuuma por instinto se volvió hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de saludar al cliente.

-Bienvenido...-Se sorprendió al ver a Minato Sakai frente a él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No esperaba que yo viniera aquí? -Preguntó Minato con una sonrisa. Él entró y se sentó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? -Preguntó Yuuma groseramente.

-Eres tan grosero, Yuuma. Soy un cliente aquí también, ¿sabes? –Dijo Yuuma.

-Hei, Hei, entonces, ¿Qué debería conseguirte? -Propuso Yuuma.

\- ¡Un Reiko, por favor! –Pidió Minato.

\- ¿Reiko? ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Yuuma.

Minato abre los ojos ante la suerte del conocimiento de término de Yuuma-Reiko significa café helado. ¿No lo sabes? La gente de Tokio no tiene sentido común-Dijo Minato.

Minato miró a Yuuma y le preguntó- ¿Ya sabes quién es el próximo oponente de Try Fighters, ¿verdad? -Yuuma asiente con la cabeza para responder.

\- ¿Quién crees que va a ganar? Seiren es realmente fuerte, ¿sabes? –Dijo Minato.

-Sí, Seiren es fuerte, lo admito, pero Naruto-sempai no es justo. Es abrumador. Seiren será destruido mañana-dijo Yuuma con confianza.

\- ¿Cómo pueden ganar así? -Preguntó Minato sorprendido por la conclusión de Yuuma

-Se unió al Club de Batallas de Seihō para ayudar a Fumi-chan. Es un verdadero monstruo, cuando se trata de Gunpla-Dijo Yuuma.

* * *

Esa noche, Seihō Academia: Gunpla Battle Club.

* * *

Hoshino decidió llamar a Naruto y Sekai al Battle Club para revelar su arma secreta para el partido de mañana.

\- ¿Por qué nos llamaste tan tarde, sempai? -Preguntó Sekai.

-Y para decirnos que traiga nuestra Gunpla con nosotros-Dijo Naruto. Hoshino se volvió hacia ellos y respondió.

-Quiero que los dos vean-Hoshino dijo y les mostró su Winning-El Poder Oculto del Winning-.

\- ¿El Poder Oculto del Winning? -Repitió Sekai.

-Sí. Existe la posibilidad de que necesitemos este poder en la segunda ronda-dijo Hoshino.

Hoshino desplegó un modo de batalla simulado y desplegó un Gunpla de gran tamaño en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Esto es enorme! -Exclamó Sekai.

-Un tamaño Mega ¿eh? Me siento nostálgico-dijo Naruto mirando el enorme Gunpla frente a él

\- ¡Aquí voy! -Dijeron Hoshino y Winning voló alto- ¡Cuidado! –Dijo Hoshino.

La habitación brilló brillantemente. De regreso al campo de batalla, el mega tamaño Gunpla fue destruido.

Sekai estaba completamente sorprendido y Naruto estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sempai, eso fue...-Dijo Sekai.

-Ese es el poder oculto del Winning. Entonces, lo que vi del vídeo de las últimas batallas, Seiren está tratando de controlar el campo de batalla. sus planes de distancia-dijo Naruto. Luego desplegó un mega tamaño nuevamente.

Naruto entonces sus ojos respiraron hondo y ladeó un poco la palma de la mano, que estaba brillando en azul. Naruto abrió los ojos y empujó su mano hacia adelante. Anubis hizo lo mismo con sus ojos rojos.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se estrelló contra el tamaño gigantesco de Gunpla y lo hizo volar a una gran distancia.

Los ojos de Sekai y Hoshino se abultan ante el movimiento.

-Naruto-Sempai ¿Cómo? -Dijo Hoshino.

-Sempai, eres increíble. Simplemente fantástico-exclamó emocionado Sekai.

\- ¿Cómo llamaste tu movimiento eh, Fumina-chan? -Preguntó Naruto.

-Lo llamé Winning Road. El camino que nos ayudará a ganar-respondió Hoshino.

-He visto el video que me diste, Fumina - chan. Y se me ocurrió una operación para contrarrestarlos. Lo llamo Operación Rebote-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de misterio.

\- ¿Operación Rebote? ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Sekai con curiosidad. Hoshino también miró a Naruto con una mirada curiosa. La sonrisa de Naruto nunca desapareció de su rostro y dijo.

-Esto es lo que haremos mañana ...-Dijo Naruto.

* * *

Al día siguiente: Campeonato de batalla de Gunpla.

* * *

Cuando ganaron la pelea, Gyanko anunció que le estaba ofreciendo esta victoria, pero Sekai solo negó con la cabeza y dijo que no lo hacía. "Necesito eso." Gyanko golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo y gritó cómicamente por lo frió que sonaba Sekai. Hoshino se está animando dentro de sí misma, ese sekai-kun rechazó a Gyanko.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ral-san, Fumina-chan? -Preguntó Naruto. Se sintió muy incómodo cuando se volvió hacia el estrado y vio a Ryoko-sensei con un atuendo de porrista y gritó su nombre. Por supuesto, todo el hombre en el estrado la mordisquea con babas que gotean. Aunque a la enfermera de la escuela no pareció importarle.

-Ral-san me acaba de enviar un correo. Me pregunto qué voy a ser una tarde ... ¿Me pregunto qué Mirai- san te hará si ella averigua eh, Naruto – sempai? –Dijo Hoshino con una Sonrisa maliciosa.

Él está disparando a su cabeza y suplica-N-no, por favor, no le digas a Mirai-chan o mi vida habrá terminado. ¿No harías algo tan cruel así tu sempai te está ayudando a ganar el torneo no? –Dijo Naruto. Hoshino sonrió satisfactoriamente y respondió.

-Puedo callar para ti, pero no sé sobre Sekai-kun-Dijo Hoshino

-No te preocupes, hablaré con Sekai. Solo mantén la boca cerrada Mirai-chan, por favor-Naruto le suplica a Hoshino. Finalmente tiene algo para chantajear a Naruto-sempai.

-Eso es una recompensa por guardar secretos todo el tiempo, sempai-Dijo Hoshino.

-Los volaremos-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¡Osu! -Respondió Sekai

-Ahora comenzaremos el cuarto partido de la segunda ronda. Los Team Try Fighters de Seihō Academia vs el equipo SRSC del Seiren-dijo el locutor.

* * *

En el stand.

* * *

Yuuma y Minato estaban sentados uno cerca del otro. Ambos observan esta batalla para descubrir algo que pueda ayudarlos a exponer la identidad de Naruto.

-Try Fighters no tendrá una oportunidad contra ellos-dijo Minato y sonrió mientras se volvía para mirar al equipo SRSC.

-Solo mira, Minato. Naruto-Sempai no es un simple luchador al azar. Mira atentamente. Las habilidades del llamado monstruo-dijo seriamente Yuuma con los ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

Al estadio

* * *

\- ¡Vamos a gobernar el campo de batalla! -Gritó el entrenador de Seiren, a lo que todos responden a la vez.

 **-Gunpla battles, combat mode, start Damage level of the model set in B. Set up your GP base (** **Batallas Gunpla, modo de combate, arranque. Nivel de daño del modelo establecido en B. Coloque tu GP Base) -** Todos los luchadores configuraron su base GP y el campo iluminado. Gunpla. Los luchadores colocaron su Gunpla en su Base GP cada uno.

Cuando el equipo SRSC colocó su Gunpla, Naruto entrecerró los ojos al reconocer esas máquinas-Así que están basadas en el Ez 8 de" The 08th MS Team. No es una mala elección-Dijo Naruto.

 **¡Batlle Start! (¡Comienza la batalla!)**.

-Hoshino Fumina, **Powered GM Cardigan** -dijo Hoshino.

-Kamiki Sekai, **Build Burning Gundam** -dijo Sekai.

-Naruto Uzumaki, **Kyūkimon No Kishin: Yoko Anubis** -dijo Naruto.

-Team Try Fighters...-Dijo Hoshino y los Gunplas se agacharon- ¡Vámonos! –Grito Hoshino y los Gunplas Despegaron.

Los Combatientes Lágrimas lanzaron sus máquinas y aterrizaron en el suelo. Naruto contactó a los otros dos y dijo-Lo estamos haciendo de acuerdo con el plan-Dijo Naruto.

-Ryokai! -Respondieron Hoshino y Sekai. Con eso, Naruto comenzó a caminar delante de ellos.

* * *

Con SRSC

* * *

Shadow Phantom miró su pantalla e informó a su equipo sobre la ubicación de los enemigos.

-Esta es la unidad 3. Enemigo ha sido adquirido. Punto TE 32-informa Yukio

-Vamos con Plan 26-ordenó Daigo. Shadow Phantom conectado con Eliminator e Intruder con un cable de comunicación.

-Todas las unidades, ve a la comunicación por cable. Unidad 2, espera en el punto planificado-ordenó Daigo- ¡Unidad 3, propagación de errores! –Dijo Daigo.

-Ryokai! -Respondió Yukio y lanzó un mini satélite que comienza a diseminar los insectos.

* * *

Con Try Fighters.

* * *

Sekai vio que algo brillante caía del cielo y se preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es esa luz? –Pregunto Sekai.

\- ¿Una pantalla de interrupción de partículas? -Dedujo Hoshino.

-Entonces quieren atraernos para el combate ¿eh? ¿Ok? ¡Juguemos en su juego! Es difícil usarnos para usar ataques de largo alcance-Dijo Naruto

Con eso Try Fighters corrió hacia la ubicación del enemigo.

* * *

Con SRSC

* * *

-Eso es lo que pensarás, ¿verdad? Pero ustedes ya están en nuestra regla. ¡Traten de Combatir! -Dijo Daigo con alegría.

* * *

Con Try Fighters.

* * *

Han estado caminando durante un tiempo y todavía no hubo ataques contra ellos.

-Extraño. No hay ataque del enemigo-murmuró Hoshino.

-Tch, esto es tan aburrido. Si eres un hombre, simplemente lucha justo y limpio-se quejó Sekai.

-Esta es su táctica, Sekai-kun. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto demostrarán que son reales-le aseguró Naruto.

-Me dijo que esta vez nos hicieron bien. Usar un sistema de interferencia para interrumpir nuestra comunicación- De repente, su pantalla se iluminó de rojo, alarmada, mientras un rayo desde atrás apuntaba hacia él. Naruto se vio obligado a saltar para evitar el rayo. Entonces, más misiles comenzaron a apuntarle, lo forzaron a separarse de Sekai y Hoshino.

\- "Su principal objetivo es separarme de Sekai-kun y Fumina-chan. Me consideraron una amenaza y planearon tratar primero con Sekai-kun y Fumina-chan, pero demorarme con esos misiles No está mal, Seiren. Nada mal" -pensó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras cortaba otro misil con su espada en la mano derecha mientras disparaba con la otra.

* * *

Con Sekai y Hoshino.

* * *

\- ¡Sempai, Nos Han separado de Naruto-sempai! -Exclamó Sekai.

-Espera un momento...-Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta-Lo sé. Ten cuidado a partir de ahora-advirtió Hoshino y comenzó a mirar alrededor, pero hay uno.

\- ¡Dejen este Juego de Escondite! ¡Salgan y Luchen! –Grito Sekai.

\- ¡Sus acciones son imprudentes debido a eso! -Dijo Daigo analizando a Sekai. Unfort 1 analizó a Sekai. La Unidad 1 abrió fuego originado por Sekai y se estrelló contra el suelo.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! -Gritó Sekai con ira. Pero la Unidad 1 comenzó su ataque con su rifle, lo que hizo que Sekai esquivara a derecha e izquierda.

-Están separados. Ve, Unidad 2 -ordenó Daigo.

"¡Ryokai!"

La Unidad 2 disparó misiles a Sekai, pero Sekai simplemente los echó. Pero Sekai no esperaba que otro aluvión de misiles lo atacara.

Hoshino y Naruto oyendo la explosión y girando en esa dirección. Hoshino estaba preocupado por Sekai así que ella se volvió para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Fumina Hoshino, ella es la Presidenta del Battle Club y cuida mucho el bienestar de su compañero de equipo-Yukio analiza Hoshino. Unfort 2 sacó su camuflaje óptico y comenzó a atacar a Winning. No muy atrás de Sekai, la Unidad 1 también trata de para derribar Build Burning.

\- "Bueno, los enemigos piensan que tienen ventaja. Es hora de comenzar, Operación Rebote" - Pensó Naruto todavía está siendo bombardeado por la Unidad 3. Por supuesto, ninguno de los ataques.

* * *

En el stand.

* * *

-Incluso Naruto Uzumaki está indefenso aquí. ¡Qué prodigio Gunpla es! -Dijo Minato y se volvió-Mira, ya te lo dije. Los luchadores de Try no tendrán una oportunidad contra Seiren-Yuuma no le prestó atención, ya que está mirando el partido muy atentamente.

-Seiren está gobernando el campo de batalla-dijo Sudou.

* * *

Con Naruto.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

De repente, Naruto chasqueó los ojos y gritó

- **Hakke Hasangeki (Ocho Trigramas Destructor de Montañas** ) -Con esa Anubis golpeó con su palma izquierda hacia el suelo y creó una fuerza invisible lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer explotar a todos los insectos.

\- ¡N-NANI! -Gritó Shote mientras era testigo de algo increíble.

* * *

En el stand

* * *

-Te lo dije-Dijo Yuuma. Minato con ojos incrédulos.

-Expulsó a todos los insectos del campo con un solo movimiento-murmuró Sudou con asombro e incredulidad.

\- ¡Naruto-chan! ¡Eres el mejor! -Animó Ryoko en voz alta mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

-Naruto-kun una vez más ha sorprendido a todos-murmuró Ral.

* * *

Con Sekai y Hoshino.

* * *

Sekai finalmente pudo recuperar la comunicación. Contactó a Hoshino y dijo.

-Sempai, esa fue la señal-Dijo Sekai.

\- Sí. ¡Operación Rebote, comienza! -Exclamó Hoshino y voló alto en el cielo. Winning se separa en diferentes partes. Sekai saltó para atrapar el torso. Atracó con él y gritó

- **Winning Knuckle (Nudillo Ganador)** –Dijo Sekai

En el estrado, Sudou, Minato y Yuuma se sorprendieron de que atracaran.

- **Jigen Haō-Ryū: ¡Dangan Hagan-ken! -** Gritó Sekai y golpeó con su puño el suelo, que ahora parece una enorme fisura.

-Qué impacto. Incluso todo el paisaje quedó desfigurado-comenta Daigo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Con Naruto

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Anubis está esquivando los ataques de la Unidad 3. Naruto tiene suficiente para defenderse, así que corrió con gran velocidad a la Unidad 3 y tomó una posición.

-Ahora estás dentro de mi campo de adivinación. **Jūho Sōshiken (Paso Suave Puños Gemelos de León)** -Dijeron Naruto, las Manos de Anubis se cubrieron de energía azul, que se transformó en cabezas de león y comienzan a dar 32 golpes la Unidad 3.

Anubis voló alto en el cielo, saco sus Espadas y encontrarse con el Winning. Hoshino le da los dos impulsores de su espalda y se fue volando para tratar con el resto de los enemigos.

* * *

Con Hoshino

* * *

Anubis conecto sus Espadas con el amplificador que Hoshino le dio. tiene la potencia de fuego mucho más fuerte gracias a estos refuerzos.

-Esto es un reembolso-dijo Hoshino y asalto a la Unidad 2 con Vulcans.

* * *

Con Sekai.

* * *

La Unidad 1 también intentó retirarse, pero una vez más una pared de viga le impide escapar.

\- ¡Ahora has terminado! -Proclamó Sekai. Los ojos de Build Burning se iluminaron y él carga en la Unidad 1 **-J igen Haō-Ryū: ¡Shippu-Zuki! –**Grito Sekai.

La Unidad 1 también dio un puñetazo hacia delante, pero su ataque es muy inferior al de Sekai, por lo que fue golpeado contra la pared de la viga detrás y fue destruido por la viga Winning Funnel.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Deberíamos ser nosotros quienes gobernaremos el campo de batalla! -Exclamó Daigo con incredulidad y frustración. De repente, Naruto se puso en contacto con él y le dijo.

-Es realmente simple. Nunca hemos estado en tu decisión desde el principio. acto meramente. Un acto que te hace bajar la guardia para destruirte-Dijo Naruto.

Daigo se ensancha los ojos al oír eso. Luego baja la cabeza deprimido.

\- **Battle Ended (Batalla Finalizada)**

\- ¡El ganador del cuarto partido es la Academia Seihō, Team Try Fighters! -Dijo el locutor en voz alta.

La multitud está gritando en voz alta por la victoria de Try Fighters. Gyanko y su equipo también están animando en voz alta por sus aplastamientos.

Hoshino se volvió hacia Naruto y dijo-Como esperaban de uno que llamaron prodigio de Gunpla. Naruto-sempai, eres increíble-Dijo Hoshino. Naruto se rasca la espalda es su cabeza en la alabanza.

* * *

Con el equipo SRSC.

* * *

Los miembros se vuelven para enfrentar a su entrenador en señal de dolor

-Lo sentimos, señor-Dijeron ellos.

\- ¿Cómo podemos perder el Partido? -dijo el entrenador con incredulidad. De repente escuchó la voz familiar de Try Fighters.

-Llegas tarde, Ral-san-se quejó Sekai

-Lo siento. Olvidé poner la alarma-Ral se disculpa y se frota la cabeza tímidamente.

\- ¡T-Teniente Ral! ¡El Gigante Azul es su...! Derrota total-dijo el entrenador por dolor.

* * *

En el stand.

* * *

\- ¿Ahora entiendes, Minato? Naruto-sempai no es solo fuerte. Es un genio en la estrategia de planificación y contra enemigos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hechos demostró que él es fantasma. Spectra tiene una asimilación un ataque que podría desfigurar el paisaje, tan poderoso que incluso Meijin Kawaguchi no pudo resistir ese ataque-dijo Yuuma con las manos cruzadas.

\- ¿Qué clase de ataque es ese? -Preguntó Minato.

-Una técnica en forma de ente. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto de partículas y luego se transforma en un gigantesco Samurái. Spectra llamó a la técnica, a partir de la información que he encontrado " **Susanoo** "-respondió Yuuma con estrecho ojos y recordó la técnica devastadora.

\- "¿Eres fantasma o no, Naruto-sempai?" -Yuuma se volvió hacia la cara sonriente de Naruto y pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

Instituto Miyazato: Club de batalla.

* * *

Yomi y Yasu descansando en el sofá y haciendo sus cosas. De repente, se abrió una puerta y entró una persona. Se acercó a los dos y preguntó.

-Yo, ¿quién es el presidente aquí? –Pregunto la Persona.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó Yomi

\- ¿Dónde está él? -Preguntó la persona de nuevo.

-Sudou, un invitado para ti-exclamó Yomi y llamó a Sudou.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Sudou, que estaba sentado en su lugar.

-Soy Suga Akira. Me acaban de trasladar aquí-respondió Akira y se acercó a Sudou.

\- ¿Transferido? –Dijo Yomi. De repente, se ríe a carcajadas y pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿dónde me pongo? –Pregunto Akira.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


End file.
